Le livre magique
by chocapik
Summary: Gina trouve dans une bibliothèque un livre qui la conduira à sa perte. Grâce au livre, elle se rend bien vite compte que les personnages de Naruto existent belle et bien au Japon surtout Uchiwa Madara qui lui porte un amour inceste ! /!\ LEMON ! Fiction terminée.
1. Preamble

Gina, une jeune fille sortant de l'adolescence avec des origines asiatiques, sortait de la bibliothèque municipale de la ville de Montpellier. Son dos devait se courber sous la nuit tiède de l'automne tellement que son sac était lourd à cause des livres qu'elle avait emprunté. En chemin, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait prit ce livre étrange dont les pages étaient vierges dans un rayon quand elle cherchait des livres pour sa thèse sur les dangers nucléaires. Elle s'était dit au moment où elle l'eut prit que cela devait être un journal intime abandonné.

De retour chez elle, elle fila vite dans sa chambre après s'être déchaussée. Elle ferma la porte à clef pour ne pas être dérangée lorsqu'elle travaillera. Elle retira sa veste et la jeta sur son lit à une place et déposa son sac lourd sur son bureau ensuite s'y assit en face sur sa chaise. Elle sortit ensuite les livres qu'elle avait emprunté et les plaça sur la surface de son bureau ainsi que des feuilles de brouillon et des stylos à bille. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser au livre ayant des pages vierges. Ainsi elle le prit dans ses mains et l'ouvrit à la première page, elle était vierge. La brune la tourna et la page suivante contenait un petit texte qui lui avait échappé la première fois et le lu à voix haute :

-" Si vous écrivez dans ce livre vous rendrez votre écrit vivant.  
Chaque mot devient réel.  
Chaque action écrite devient réalité.  
Une fois que vous avez commencé à écrire dans ce livre vous êtes obligé de continue jusqu'à la dernière page et de trouver une fin cohérente à votre écrit.  
Sinon vous resterez enfermé dans le monde de votre écrit et ce pour l'éternité.  
Vous êtes le dieu du monde que vous aurez créé.  
A vous de commencer, jouez avec votre imagination ! "

Elle referma le livre avec un soupir puis dit : Quelle stupidité ! Les gens inventent vraiment n'importe quoi de nos jours ! "  
Elle le posa sur son bureau d'un mouvement vif et s'étira les bras avant que sa mère ne l'appelle pour le repas du soir.  
Dans la cuisine, Gina se mit à table. Le repas était déjà servi par sa mère. Son petit frère était assis en face d'elle et mangeait déjà tandis que sa mère vint s'assoir à côté de lui. Son père ne rentrait pas manger ce soir à cause de son travail.

Le repas se termina par des insultes enter Gina et son frère car ils ne se supportaient pas et le grondement de leur mère.  
La brunette monta dans sa chambre et déposa son sac contre son bureau mais au même moment une petite note s'en échappa. Elle le ramassa et le lut :

-" N'oublie pas de regarder l'épisode 4 de Naruto Shippuden. Il y a Deidara qui est trop sexy ! Tu m'as promi, n'oublie pas. "

-" Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait trouver de sexy chez un personnage de manga, il n'est pas réel. " dit-elle en mettant le morceau de papier dans son pot à crayon puis elle alluma sa télévision. C'étaient les informations du soir et un journaliste parlait devant une usine.

-" Je me trouve devant l'usine qui à causé la mort de cinq employés. Leurs familles capitulent et demandent que l'usine paie des funérailles complètes pour ces cinq ouvriers qui sont mort intoxiqués par un produit chimique inconnu. L'inspecteur en chef de la police de Montpellier a ouvert l'enquête depuis peu et affirme avoir trouvé que le patron de l'usine, Henri Farquot, dissimulait de la drogue dans ses camions de livraison tandis qu'il est, depuis le drame, introuvable... "

Gina porta son intention sur le livre étrange et se dit que peut-être cela ne coûterait rien d'essayer d'écrire une histoire ou même un petit quelque chose et que cela pourrait être marrant mais elle n'avait pas de sujet, d'un coup lui vint alors une idée. Elle ouvrit le livre et écrivit à la troisième page.

Elle eut enfin terminé et reporta son intention à la télévision. Le journaliste courrait maintenant vers un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, portant un grand manteau noir avec une moustache.

-" Inspecteur, inspecteur... " s'écria le journaliste en continuant sa course, mais soudainement l'usine explosa en directe. Le journaliste et les personnes autours se couvrirent la tête instinctivement pour se protéger. Le caméra-man filma la scène et une sorte d'oiseau sortit des flammes de l'usine. Il zooma et un homme aux longs cheveux se tenait debout sur l'oiseau.

Gina n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle s'était levée d'un mouvement vif de sa chaise, penchée vers la télévision, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

-" C'est... c'... c'est impossible, ce n'est pas réel. C'est tout bonnement impossible. Ce n'est pas arrivé, ça ne s'est pas passé ! Impossible ! " s'exclama la jeune femme puis elle se retourna et fixa le livre comme s'il était infesté de cafards. Elle s'approcha de lui rapidement et lut trois fois ce qu'elle avait écrit, regarda la télévision un moment et déclara : " Ce qui s'est passé à l'usine est bien ce que j'ai écrit ! Ce qui veut dire que... que le Deidara du manga Naruto est dans ma ville ! " Le livre tomba de ses mains et s'ouvrit à la troisième page où elle avait écrit :

" L'usine de Montpellier explosa et un jeune homme du nom de Deidara en sortit, volant sur un oiseau géant. Ses longs cheveux blond battaient au vent de la chaleur des flammes, il regarda un moment son oeuvre et reprit son vol dans le ciel sous les regards surpris des personnes du bas. "


	2. A guest

Une jeune fille faisait des aller-retours dans sa chambre, l'air anxieuse avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. La lampe de son bureau était la seule lumière éclairante de sa chambre. Brusquement Gina s'arrêta.

-" Il faut que je trouve quelque chose. Je ne vais pas laisser le Deidara de Naruto tout seul dans une ville qu'il ne connaît pas. Et en plus il n'est pas normal. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire... Et si, et si je lui ordonnais de venir jusqu'à moi via le livre ?! "

Elle s'assit à son bureau, ouvrit le livre mais avant qu'elle ne commence à écrire, elle remarqua que tout ce qu'elle avait fait et dit, après avoir écrit pour la première fois dans le livre, y étaient notés. Elle regarda un instant l'écrit et commença à écrire.

Ayant fini, elle attendit et regarda sa montre à plusieurs reprises. Puis elle s'approcha de sa fenêtre-balcon et l'ouvrit. Le vent frait de la nuit faisait soulever les rideaux blancs de sa fenêtre. Le crie perçant d'un oiseau se fit entendre non-loin de la maison.

Dans la lumière des lampadaires des rues, une énorme silhouette se dessina, arrivant à grande vitesse vers la jeune adolescente. La silhouette était un énorme oiseau qui se redressa vers le haut pour longer le mur de la maison de Gina. Le souffle de la vitesse créé par l'oiseau fit tomber l'adolescente en arrière sur les fesses. Un forme humaine se posa sur le balcon et entra dans la chambre pour s'arrêter devant la jeune fille assise sur les fesses avec la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Gina, même si elle le savait d'avance ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, était pétrifiée devant l'homme qui la regardait en arcquant un sourcil. L a jeune fille se donna une claque mentalement et se leva en s'appuyant sur ses mains. L'homme la regarda faire. Gina lui adressa le plus beau sourire - niais- qu'elle avait.

" Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il sache que je sais qui il est et ce qu'il est, pensa la jeune fille toujours en souriant. Il faut peut-être aussi que j'arrête de sourire : il pourrait me prendre pour une dingue ou le prendre mal."

-" Tu as une déformation de la mâchoire ou une envie soudaine de te foutre de moi ? " Sa voix était solennel et grave.

Gina arrêta subitement de sourire, comme si qu'une aiguille l'avait piquée avec force en profondeur sur chaques coins de sa bouche.

Puis, un long silence commença à s'installer dans la chambre mais il fut vite détrôné par la voix grave du beau blond :

-" Où suis-je ? Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Et qui es-tu ?" Le vent, provenant de la fenêtre ouverte, fit virvolter sa mêche blonde et Gina put voir de quelques fractions de secondes son appareil métallique cachant son oeil gauche.

Gina soupira silencieusement et montra du doigt le livre sur le bureau. Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire. Le fait qu'elle ait trouvé le livre inconsciemment dans la bibliothèque, sa curieusité... Mais elle hors-mis de lui préciser qu'il était originaire d'un monde fictif et qu'il n'était pas réel. Et elle dût inventer sur le fait que sa venue était un pur impondérable.

-" .... Et donc je m'appelle Gina. "

-" Deidara "

Le blond alla s'allonger sur le lit de la pré-adulte. Les mains derrière la tête sur l'oreiller et les jambes tendues.

-" Nan mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ?! " dit Gina dans sa barbe.

-" Hn ? "

-" Non rien "

Elle prit sa chaise de bureau, s'y assit à l'envers et posa ses bras croisés sur le haut du dossier. Elle regarda Deidara avec beaucoup d'attention. Ses cheveux étaient longs et blonds, quelque peu emmêllés. Une mêche cachait la partie gauche de son visage. Un bandeau frontal avec une plaque métallique lui cachait son front. Ses sourcils n'étaient pas très épais et de couleur blé. L'iris de son oeil était bleu océan. Son nez et sa bouche étaient fins ainsi que les traits de son visage. Ses vêtements étaient sales et ses chaussures crottées de sables. Gina admit qu'il était vraiment beau mais ses vêtements lui donnaient une mauvaise impression comme une tâche noire sur un portrait du beau Apollon.

Gina soupira une nouvelle fois. Il la regarda fixement sans rien dire en attente d'une réponse à ce soupir étrange selon lui. Mais il fut déçu quand elle fit de même pour son regard.

-" Non rien " dit-il.

L'atmosphère était lugubre, à croire que celle-ci par moment appellait à l'aide pour avoir un peu de jovialisme. Un long silence trônait maintenant dans la chambre.

-" Je vais me faire chier ici. " cracha-t-il dans le vide. Il se redressa et s'assit correctement pour enlever ses chaussures et les poser au pied du lit.

Gina cherchait, pendant ce temps, un moyen pour que sa famille et les autres : voisins, passants et amis ne le voient. Sinon, cela deviendrait trop problématique. La police serait mise au courant de son existance et de l'éxistance de l'ouvrage et certains pays comme la Russie ou les Etats-Unis feraient tout pour avoir Deidara et l'ouvrage pour fabriquer des armes puissantes à cause de leur stupide guerre froide. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de les cacher . Le livre ? Facile, elle le rangerait dans un tirroir et le ferait passer pour son journal intime. Mais Deidara, c'était autre chose. Comment cacher un être d'un peu plus d'un mêtre soixante-dix, avec des bouches dans les paumes des mains et qui ressemble portrait craché, en plus humain, à un personnage de manga ? C'est tout bonnement impossible ! À moins que les Autres ne pensent que ce n'est qu'un cosplayer ? Non, trop réaliste.

Soudainement, Gina vint de penser à la solution qui règlerait son problème : le bouquin. Bien sûr il fallait quand même demander l'avis de son cher invité. Mais, elle ne voulait pas s'embêter avec ça et se dirigea vers son bureau en faisant glisser sa chaise à roulette sur le sol puis écrivit dans l'ouvrage.

Un " pof " retentit dans la chambre. Gina se retourna. Un nuage de fumée couvrait l'emplacement où était Deidara. Le gaz gris se dissipa laissant apparaître un mignon petit chat, debout sur deux pattes, au milieu du lit. Gina en eu un sourire devant la scène qui se passait devant elle. Deidara, changé en peluche, essayait tant bien que mal de rester sur ses deux membres arrières ronds et boudinés. Ceux-ci, à chaque fois qu'ils touchaient le lit, faisaient des bruits de jouets pour petits enfants.

Gina prit la peluche beige dans ses mains. Celle-ci se débattait avec peine et lâcha des jurons : " Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Putain, main lâche-moi, grosse dinde !... "

-"Hey ! Une peluche ne doit pas parler ainsi. Et c'est pour ton bien que je t'ai fait ça... "

-" T'aurais pas pu choisir autre chose qu'une peluche ? Et puis lâche-moi ! "

-" Nan et au moins tu m'as l'air moins effrayant comme ça, tu es plutôt drôle même. "

-" Rien à foutre ! Lâche-moi, merde ! "

-" Hey, on dit "s'il te plait" . "

-" Mhmph... S'il-te-plait. " dit-il en articulant avec, en faisant exprès, difficulté. Gina le posa au sol et il s'en alla dans son coin avec une démarche de manchot sur ses deux pattes arrières qui faisaient des " pouing-pouing, pouing-pouing, ... ".

Vu que Deidara allait bouder dans son coins derrière une étagère, Gina décida de se mettre en chemise de nuit et d'aller se coucher.

Une demi-heure plus tard, dans son lit, Gina ne dormait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et repensait aux éléments perturbateurs de sa journée. Comment allait-elle se sortir de là ? Le début d'un futur enfer. Une petite chose d'environ trente-cinq centimêtres la tira de sa rêverie. Cette chose se faufila sous ses couvertures avec mal et poussait des gémissements comme si traverser un lit coûtait beaucoup d'efforts. " De quoi avoir peur. " pensa la jeune fille en se mordant la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas rire. La chose, qui se trouvait être Deidara, arriva enfin sur l'oreiller, près de la tête de Gina et s'y allongea doucement avec un long soupir victorieux.

* * *

Je suis désolée pour ce long retard j'avais quelques problème à retrouver le cahier dans lequel j'avais écrit ce chapitre.

Deidara : Nooooooooooooooooooooon

Moi : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Deidara : Je vais pas pourvoir pratiquer mon art sous cette forme...

Moi : Ah bah fallait le savoir avant d'avoir fait le casting pour cette fic.

Alors reviews or not reviews, chers lecteurs ?

Deidara : Not reviews car je démissionne...

Moi : Nan tu peux pas...

Deidara : Pourquoi je peux pas ?

Moi : C'est écrit dans le contrat.

Deidara : Nooooonnnnn...

Moi : Ahhh bientôt la rentrée...

Tobi : Ah bah comme ça elle me fera moins chier celle-là !

Moi : Hein ? (sort son Barrett M86 )

Tobi : Je t'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime.

Moi : Ouais je préfère ça.

Orochimaru : Kukuku...

Moi : ( lui tire une balle dans la tête avec son Barrett M86 )

Deidara : ....

Tobi : .....

Moi : .... Zut c'était la Télé.

Deidara : ....

Tobi : ....

Télé : ... (dead)

Moi : Reviews or not reviews ? Vous pouvez bien en mettre le temps que j'aille m'acheter une nouvelle télé.


	3. the fight of the century

Un rayon du soleil, qui filtrait le rideau blanc de la fenêtre-balcon, réveilla Gina. Elle s'étirra et son bras percuta une petite chose molle qui couina. D'un réflexe vif, elle se retourna et regarda. Deidara, en peluche, commençait à sortir de son sommeil. Ses petites paupières en poils s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître ses petits yeux en plastique noir. Il bailla et dans le même élan ses oreilles partèrent en arrière. Gina sortit de son lit et prit soin de prendre le livre sur son bureau puis alla dans sa salle de bain prendre une bonne douche en espérant que son invité ne fouillera pas dans sa chambre.

Deidara finit son étirrement du matin et remarqua que sa queue en tissu rembourrée en coton avait un noeud au niveau de sa petite clochette qui était à son extrémité. Alors avec ses deux petites pattes de devant, il retira le noeud avec facilité et observa que sa petite clochette faisait du bruit qui l'intéressait beaucoup. Il voulait entendre encore ce bruit et la fit bouger avec un de ses doigts d'une de ses petites pattes. Il le fit plusieurs fois et il ne s'en lassait pas, ça l'amusait beaucoup même. Il se resaisit vite en ayant peur de devenir un vrai petit félin. En étant tout de même ninja au départ, il savait quand bien même que l'adolescente ne lui avait pas tout dit ou que même elle lui avait mentit. Il décida donc de mettre ses compétences de shinobi en pratique.

Bondissant du lit sur le sol, la peluche se mit à parcourrir la chambre, fouillant dans les placards, les tirroirs, le bureau avec beaucoup de difficultés vis-à-vis de sa petite taille et de sa légèreté et enfin l'armoir. " Cette fille est snob, dit-il en dénichant quelques vêtements basiques, ah tout de même, il y a des strings sexy qui sauve son impression. " Il joua avec tout en se disant qu'il n'avait rien découvert de spécial sur elle et qu'il devait passer à la pratique verbale pour en savoir plus. Il l'entendit venir et replaça avec vitesse grand V le vêtements là où il l'avait trouvé pour ensuite faire un grand saut en direction du lit pour s'y coucher, en boule comme un chat , mimant le sommeil.

Gina sortit de la salle de bain, vétue de son peignoire et d'une serviette enroulée sur ses cheveux. Elle regarda Deidara et l'interpella. Celui-ci fit mine de sortir d'un profond sommeil. Il la regarda d'un air interrogatif, les yeux à demi-clos.

-" Tu es sale. Je vais te laver. " lui répondit-elle en le prenant par sa fourrure synthétique du dos.

-" Je peux très bien me débrouiller seul. Je ne suis pas un bambin. "s'écria-t-il en essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte de la jeune femme.

-" Très bien. Monsieur veut jouer les gros durs, ironisa-t-elle, avec un grand sourire, en allant dans la salle de bain et en le posant sur le carrelage, et bien vas-y, vas te laver tout seul comme un grand. "

Deidara ronchonna et essaya d'ouvrir la porte coullissante de la douche mais en vain. Ses petites pattes étaient trop molles et trop petites. " Mais quelle idée elle a eu celle-la pour fermer la porte ? " pensa-t-il avec un air grincheux sur son visage.

Quand à Gina, elle jubilait intérieurement. Voyant que le chaton se retourna face à elle avec une moue vexée, elle le prit dans ses bras et le posa dans le lavabo. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à faire couler de l'eau tiède du robinet. Elle soupira quand elle remarqua que toute l'eau qui était dans le lavabo avait disparu, laissant quelques gouttes marquant son apparition. Quand à Deidara, il avait grossi plus que la moyenne. Alors Gina en conclut donc que Deidara était le fautif de la disparition du liquide. Elle aurait dû s'en douter : une peluche se n'est pas imperméable. La pré-adulte appuya sur une des pattes arrières du chaton et de l'eau en sortit et qui, ensuite, rentra vite d'où elle était sortit. Gina ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la situation.

-" Il n'y a rien de drôle. Je te signal que l'eau me gène dans mon corps. " cria-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune femme qui se calma avec difficultés.

Gina recommença à faire couler de l'eau qui resta cette fois-ci. Deidara contenait trop d'eau pour en éponger encore. Après l'eau, ce fut le tour du shampooing pour cheveux longs. Pendant que Gina le massait, Deidara pensa que c'était le bon moment pour commencer son plan. À savoir, interroger la jeune femme.

-" Dis moi, tu es une ninja de quel village ? "

-" Je ne suis pas une ninja mais une étudiante et ce n'est pas un village mais une ville. " lui répondit-elle en lui nettoyant le dessous de sa patte.

-" Je vois. Et tu es étudiante en quoi ? " Il baissa sa tête pour lui permettre de nettoyer sa nuque.

-" En économie. Je vais bientôt passer mon Bac ES. De toute façon je l'aurais puisque je finirais première comme à tout les examins précédents. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse de savoir mon orientation ? " dit-elle en lui nettoyant derrière ses oreilles pointues.

-" Je vais sans doute rester ici pendant très longtemps alors... "

-" Je vois. "

Elle le rinça et l'essora délicatement avant de le suspendre sur une barre à côté de la douche avec des pinces à linge.

-" Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Enlève-moi ça tout de suite ! " s'écria Deidara en essayant de défaire les pinces en bougeant mais en vain.

-" C'est comme ça que je fais sécher les peluches alors tu resteras ici en attendant que tu sois sec. " Puis elle sortit de la salle de bain après avoir entendu un grognement venant de la part du ninja.

La mère de la jeune femme l'appella pour le déjeuné et Gina sortit de sa chambre.

Alors que dans la salle de bain, Deidara se sentait très vexé dans sa situation. De nature rancunié, il réflechissait au moyen de se venger. Oh oui il allait lui faire payer cette pseudo humilliation. Mais comment ? Tout en y pensant, il essayait de défaire les pinces à linge avec sa queue en tissu rembourré en coton qui était bien lourde à cause de l'eau. Il y réussi au bout du troisième essai. Tombé au sol, il se releva avec difficulté vu son surplus de poids. " Une chance qu'elle n'ait pas fermé les deux portes. " se dit-il en passant la porte de la salle bain puis ensuite celle de la chambre. Il se moquait largement de l'eau qu'il laissait après son passage. Des escaliers s'offrirent à lui et très géantes pour sa taille. Il en descendis une comme un bambin descendant d'une chaise pour adulte. Mais avec l'eau dans son corps, son poids le fit déraper et il dégringola les marches au ralentit avec des " pouinc-pouincs " très sonores mais qui, par malchance, réveillèrent le chien, un petit spitz roux qui dormait sur son coussin juste devant l'escalier. Celui-ci se mit à grogner à la vue de Deidara couché sur le ventre en bas de l'escalier. Le ninja n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'il se fit transporter vers un coins d'une pièce, qui se trouvait être le salon, une des pattes arrières dans la gueule du chien qui grognait toujours.

Revenons à Gina. Celle-ci était encore en train de se chamailler avec son jeune frère.

-" ... Mais puisque je te dis que je t'ai entendu parler avec un homme dans ta chambre hier soir... " s'exclama le jeunôt en pointant de sa cuillière sa soeur.

Gina souria intérieurement et déclara ensuite :

-" Tu racontes n'importe quoi comme toujours. Comme-ci qu'un homme sortit de nul part était dans ma chambre et qu'il me taperait la causette. " ironisa-t-elle.

-" Mais si... Mais euh. Maman, Gina m'a tiré la langue..."

-" Gina, arrête ! " dit la mère par dessus son épaule tout en essuyant un bol. La nommée souria à son frère et sortit de table.

En traverssant le couloir qui menait à l'escalier, elle songeait à Deidara : " J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de bétises et qu'il est resté bien sage suspendu à ses pinces à linge. " Elle commença à monter les marches de l'escalier quand un petit cri grave avec des grognements pas du tout discrets la stoppèrent. Le mot Deidara vint direct à son esprit. Elle soupira d'exaspération et se dirigea vers l'auditoir. Elle haussa les deux sourcils quand elle vu le combat entre un fauve et un canin.

Deidara, en mode attaque, brandissait un os en jouet, comme arme, contre le chien qui lui montrait les dents.

-" Je vais te tuer sale chien. "

Le chien lui répondit en grognant de plus bel. Deidara s'élança au ralentit, os en avant, sur le chien qui claquait de la mâchoire dans le vide en essayant de mordre le ninja. Deidara esquivait sans mal les attaques du chien et donnait des coups avec son os dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Mais manque de chance, le petit spitz lui attrapa la queue faisant hurler Deidara de rage et de douleur. Celui-ci, à l'aide de son os en caoutchouc rouge, lui frappa le dessus du crâne pour qu'il lache son emprise. Il y réussi. Se massant la queue, il jeta un regard noir au chien et reprit un autre élan pour une nouvelle attaque bien plus puissante.

Gina regardait le combat ridicule. Elle en avait assez. Mais au moment où elle tendit le bras pour choper Deidara, le chien avait déjà en gueule la peluche et se défoulait dessus en secouant la tête tout en grognant. Le pauvre Deidara hurlait et certaines parties de son corps se déchiraient.

Gina décida qu'il était temps que le combat cesse. Elle prit l'os de Deidara, qu'il avait fait tomber précédemment, et le lança dans un endroit de la pièce. Le chien, très joueur, relacha le ninja et séprit du jouet. Deidara était maintenant libre. Gina le prit dans ses bras et courut jusque dans sa chambre. Elle le posa sur son lit après avoir bien fermé la porte et l'observa.

Quelques déchirures parcouraient son corps et de la mousse se laissait voir. La jeune femme décida de le recoudre. Elle ouvrit un tirroir et prit du fil et une aiguille tout en se demandant comment elle avait eu ce genre de matériel dans sa chambre. Deidara la regardait s'approcher de lui avec ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire et se laissa faire quand elle le recousu.

Le travail terminé, le ninja contempla le dur labeur qu'avait fait la jeune femme.

-" Nan mais c'est quoi ce travail de merde, là ?! " s'écria-t-il mécontant de la prouesse de Gina, car recoudre pour elle s'est pas de la tarte.

-" Si t'es pas content c'est pareil. " lui hurla presque dessus Gina.

-" Espèce de sagouine. C'est mon corps que tu as balafré..."

-" Tu n'avais qu'à pas te battre avec le chien de ma mère. "

Deidara, mécontant de s'être fait cloué le bec par une femme qui n'était même pas une ninja, alla bouder dans son coin. D'habitude, il faisait des sculptures d'argiles pour ce changer les idées mais là, c'était impossible. Il la modissait de lui avoir donné ce corps pathétique et pas du tout virile. Il songeait plutôt à Tobi, son nouvel équipier car Sasori était mort contre une vieille et une gamine : un duo de génération powa. Il se demandait comment ce gamin allait s'en sortir sans lui. Avait-il dit aux autres qu'il avait disparut ou qu'il était mort lors de leur première mission ensemble à la frontière du pays du vent ? Il devait l'avouer, même avec sa voix de gosse dégénérée, son espièglerie et le peu de choses qu'il savait de lui, Tobi lui manquait.

* * *

Je suis contente que ma fic plaise. Et j'espère que ce chapitre, un peu plus long, vous plaira, chers lecteurs.

Vos reviews m'aident beaucoup à l'écriture.

Et je suis désolée d'avoir mit long à poster ce chapitre mais avec le lycée et tout j'ai pas trop de temps libre.

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt.

Tobi : C'est quand que j'apparais ?

Deidara : Ouais c'est quand ?

Moi : Bah je sais pas. Je sais même pas si tu vas y être dans cette fic.

Si vous voulez que Tobi apparaisse dans la fic ou un chapitre faites-moi une phrase positive ou sinon négative.

Choisissez. Votre réponse changera le cours du chapitre suivant.

Reviews ?


	4. Coming home

Dans une forêt, au Nord du pays de la rivière, un ninja masqué portant un manteau noir avec des nuages rouges gambadait joyeusement. Son Senpai avait disparut soudainement et il avait été avertir les autres membres mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas beaucoup prété attention à ce qu'il disait. Alors Tobi en avait conclut que son Senpai le faisait souvent et qu'il réapparaitrait à un moment donné. Tobi pensa que Deidara voulait être un peu seul pour pleurer la mort de Sasori, son ancien équipier. Il pensait à tout ça joyeusement et d'autres choses aussi mais plus noires. Quand soudainement, il s'arrêta.

-" J'en ai marre d'être prudent. Je veux être moi même. Marre de toutes ces conneries, hurla-t-il en frappant le sol du pied, j'en ai marre de me faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Si seulement tout était simple mais nan il y a cette _putain_ de vie à la _con_..."

Tobi parlait seul ainsi. Il était tellement occupé avec lui-même qu'il ne vit pas qu'un groupe de passants le regardait.

-" Regarde Maman, il y a un monsieur qui parle à son pied..." dit un petit garçon à sa mère qui le tenait par la main.  
-" Ne le regarde pas mon chéri, c'est un _méchant monsieur_. " lui dit-elle en lui cachant les yeux avec sa main libre.

Ce fut le moment où Tobi se rendit compte que tout le monde le regardait. Il se redressa vite et continua sa marche tranquilement comme si de rien n'était.  
Il arriva aux portes du village ninja de la rivière. Le pays portait bien son nom : des dizaines de rivières en croisement séparaient chaque domaine d'habitat. Les villageois devaient se déplacer en pirogue ou en petite barque pour aller de terre ferme à terre ferme.

Tobi était ici pour une raison bien précise. En tant que chef _suprême_ de l'organisation Akatsuki, il était de son devoir de choisir les nouvelles recruts. Maintenant qu'il faisait partit de l'organisation, enfin qu'il était reconnu aux yeux de tous les membres, cela lui prétait un avantage : celui d'être un envoyer du chef en personne. C'est qu'il était malin le petit Tobi, enfin tout cela venait de la grande intelligence du grand Uchiwa Madara. Ce n'était juste que de la stratégie. Il joue l'enfant puéril et l'imbécile, le gros crétin en somme, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons car personne ne croirait que l'idiot de service était le véritable chef de la puissante organisation Akatsuki. Il s'amusait beaucoup à ce jeu là. Il regardait ses petits pions sous son masque en spiral, cachant son hilarité, les laissant croire que Pain, son simple bras droit, était celui qui prenait les commandes. Il jouait avec eux et Nagato en était le premier. Il l'avait intégré dans l'organisation en compatissant de force sur son projet : la Paix. Nagato avait, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, été marqué par la souffrance et les blessures de la guerre et Madara en avait profité et il savait bien que Konan, la seule femme, le suivrait car après tout c'était son ami d'enfance et elle s'était jurée de le protéger et elle savait très bien que son projet était inutile mais elle y croyait. Pour les autres membres, ce fut facile. Itachi l'avait juste suivit car Madara était son mentor et car le jeunôt devait surveiller ses faits et gestes pour protéger son petit frère. Kisame, c'était pour gagner en puissance et puis Madara s'était dit qu'un homme aussi fort que le ninja de Kiri serait un parfait contre-obstacle pour son dessein. Zetsu et Kakuzu, c'était juste pour l'argent. " La gourmandise est un vilain défaut mais on en tire toujours profit", c'était ce que s'était dit Uchiwa Madara, avec un sourire à cette époque. Deidara, lui n'avait pas eu le choix. Cela avait été direct face à son combat contre Itachi : c'était un jeu perdu d'avance que le blond d'Iwa avait mené. Personne ne peut gagner face à un Uchiwa à part peut-être contre un autre possesseur du sharingan. Dans toute l'histoire de l'organisation, il y avait eu deux cas à part. Sasori et Orochimaru qui étaient venu de leur plein gré sans rien demander en échange. Madara ne sut jamais pourquoi Akasuna no Sasori l'avait fait mais part contre, pour Orochimaru il le savait très bien et même il l'avait toujours su. Cette idiot de serpent avait cru bien de se servir de l'organisation pour obtenir le sharingan, mais c'était cause perdu. Certains membres en ont gardé une rancune quand il eu déserté. " Et maintenant le serpent se terre dans son antre après avoir été devenu la proie de sa proie. " s'était dit encore Uchiwa Madara avant d'avoir éclaté de rire. Il n'en manquait plus qu'un pour qu'ils soient enfin au complèt. Madara ne supportait pas les pulsions de colère de Kakuzu. Il fallait toujours qu'il tue ses équipiers, alors Madara s'était dit qu'il fallait quelqu'un comme le zombie, d'immortel. Mais,il avait vite remarqué que ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'il avait prévu.  
Tobi entra dans un bar au hasard, histoire de se déshydrater pleinement. Il s'assit à une petite table dans un coin. Le bar était mal éclairé et occupé par des gens malfamés, comme des brigands, des prostituées, des voleurs, des nukenins, et bien d'autres. Une table attira son intention. Elle était très animée car plusieurs personnes y étaient regroupées autours, assistant deux hommes assis qui jouaient au jeu de celui qui boit le plus de verres d'alcool. " C'est pathétique, mais divertissant " se dit Madara avec un petit sourire. L'homme aux cheveux blancs remporta la victoire mais les supporters de l'adversaire n'étaient pas du même avis, alors l'un d'eux, épris par un peu trop d'alcool, poignarda en plein coeur l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

-" Aïe. Tu m'as fait mal non d'un chien, ça tue grave. " dit l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

Tobi était sous le choc, ainsi que tout le bar. Mais le plus grave était l'homme qui l'avait poignardé, on aurait dit qu'il avait Méphistophélès en face de lui. Il fit dans son pantalon et tomba à terre dans son urine, écroulé par la peur. L'homme aux cheveux blancs retira le poignard de son corps avec des gémissements. Le sang coagula un moment puis la blessure se cicatrisa d'elle-même. Puis l'homme immortel sortit la faux à trois lames qui était derrière son dos et poussa un cri qui semblait ressembler à un cri de joie.

-" Je vais te le faire payer, Bâtard. " S'écria-t-il d'un ton heureux puis il lança sa faux sur son adversaire qui la reçut en plein dans le torse. L'homme était mort et l'immortel ria sadiquement faisant s'écarter les personnes autours de lui.

" C'est cet homme qu'il me faut, il me le faut, il me le faut..." jubilait intérieurement Madara avec un sourire.

L'immortel sortit du bar en ricanant après avoir remit sa faux sur son dos. Tobi, ne voulant pas perdre sa proie, le suivit. Mais l'immortel n'était pas idiot, car après un long moment de marche, il se retourna et hurla : "Je sais que tu me suis depuis tout à l'heure, montre-toi ! "

Tobi se dévoila aux yeux de l'homme avec un coucou de la main et un rire niais.

-" Coucou. Je suis Tobi de l'Akatsuki " dit-il avec une voix d'un énergumène excité à la Drucker, en s'approchant de lui.  
-" Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? " cracha l'immortel avec un froncement de sourcils.

" Il a l'air de vite s'énerver. Parfait. Jouons au trouillard. " se dit Madara avec un petit sourire caché derrière son masque.

- " Je suis venu sur ordre du chef de l'organisation Akatsuki... pour.... pour te proposer de... de... de nous rejoindre. " dit-il en mimant la peur avec les jambes tremblantes.

Madara eu l'effet qu'il souhaitait : l'homme aux cheveux argentés avait eu un petit sourire coquin à l'expression physique de son interlocuteur.

-" Hééé, je vois que je te fais peur, dit-il avec un sourire puis il dégainea sa faux à trois lames, alors tu vas goûter au châtiment du seigneur Jashin. "

Il s'élança sur Tobi avec un " Youhaa ". Le brun poussa un petit cri de stupéfaction. La faux allait le toucher en pleine tête mais une main durcie et sombre la retint d'un bref mouvement.  
L'immortel et Tobi se figèrent dans leur élan : l'un en position d'attaque et l'autre en position de fuite. La main étrangère appartenait à un homme d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt cinq portant une cagoule bicolore et le même manteau que Tobi : noir avec des nuages rouges contourés de blanc brodés dessus. Il était en face de Tobi, la faux dans sa main droite, et dos à l'immortel.

-" Kakuzu- sempai... " dit tobi avec surprise.  
-" Hnn... Tobi, le chef m'envoie te chercher pour tu sais quoi. " gronda Kakuzu avec sa voix brute et sèche. L'immortel essaya tant bien que mal de retirer sa faux mais la poigne de Kakuzu était trop puissante mais n'abandonna pas pour autant.  
-" Mais je... " dit Tobi.  
-" J'ai mis un temps fou à te retrouver alors ne ronchonne pas." gronde-t-il encore en ne lachant toujours pas l'arme de l'immortel qui commençait à perdre patience.  
-" Je le sais bien mais je suis sur une affaire importante, Kakuzu- sempai. Un nouveau membre vient d'entrer dans l'organisation, c'est fabuleux. " s'enjoie Tobi en frappant des mains.  
-" Hey j'ai jamais dit que je vous rejoindrais, _bande de cons_. Et lâche mon arme, _vieux crouton dégarni_ ! " s'écria l'immortel en devenant rouge de colère.  
-" Ce gosse parle trop à mon goût. Comment t'appelles-tu ? " demanda Kakuzu avec une grande exaspération à l'immortel.  
-" Euh, Hidan. " dit-il totalement surpris par la question de vieil homme.  
-" Alors Hidan **ta gueule** ! " gronda une nouvelle fois le cagoulé avec une voix si forte qu'elle fit sursauter Madara.

Hidan ricana avant de dire : " Tout compte fait je veux bien faire parti de l'Akatsuki mais à une condition que je sois avec le vieux. "

Kakuzu acquiessa.  
Madara était content. C'était un coup de chance que Kakuzu soit venu. Il fallait un nouvel équipier pour cet homme et voila il en avait un et de plus immortel. Il l'avait trouvé, dans ce village, du premier coup. Une chance inouïe. Une grande opportunité qu'il a pris sur le champ et il n'avait aucun regret. Maintenant, il ne fallait plus qu'a lui remettre sa bague et son manteau d'Akatsuki et le tour était joué. Un nouveau membre faisait son entré dans la fameuse organisation Akatsuki. Madara savait qu'avec ce nouvel arrivant son maléfique dessein serait vite accompli.  
Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils s'étaient installés dans un petit hôtel. Ils étaient tous les trois dans la source chaude de l'hôtel pour homme. Kakuzu expliquait certaines choses à Hidan sur comment se comporter avec lui. Madara sortit de la source chaude en souhaitant une bonne nuit à ses équipiers pour s'isoler dans sa chambre unique.  
Dans le vestiaire, il se sécha et enfila son peignoire avec toujours son masque sur le visage, car on ne sais jamais si l'ont dit que les mur ont des oreilles ils peuvent avoir aussi des yeux.  
A peine fut-il dans le couloir qu'un petit vortex rouge se forma dans le mur à sa droite. Tobi ne fut pas aspiré car le vortex était faible. Alors il activa ses sharigans et fut surpris de constater qu'il ne contenait aucun chakra même pas une misérable goutte. Comme tout homme curieux, il se rapprocha de plus près de la formation ronde pour le voir de plus près. Mais manque de chance il fut aspiré dedans et s'engouffra alors dans un tunnel avec plusieurs nuances de rouges. Toutes ces couleurs lui fesaient mal aux yeux alors il les ferma donc. Et puis quand il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard : il se trouvait maintenant dans une chambre éclairée avec une jeune et belle jeune femme qui le regardait avec de grand yeux ronds et la mâchoire qui commençait à se décrocher tellement qu'elle était ouverte. Pour masquer sa surprise et sa génance, Madara ou plutôt Tobi s'exclaffa : " Bonsoir, je m'appelle Tobi et vous ?"

-" Euh, Gina. " dit-elle perplexe.

Soudainement, une boule jaune sortit d'une pièce joignant la chambre en s'écriant : " Hey la grosse t'as foutu où ma clochette sinon je fais tout sauter car c'est pas pour rien qu'on m'appelle Deidara l'explosif, rhn... "

Cette voix Madara la connaissait que trop bien : c'était celle de Deidara- sempai et puis il utilisait toujours ce petit raclement de gorge quand il était énervé : c'était bien lui. Bien que dans ses souvenirs encore récents, il était plus grand et ressemblait à un humain mais pas à une sorte de peluche à l'éfigie d'un chat haut comme trois pommes.  
La jeune femme ne quittait pas du regard Madara. La peluche commençait à insulter la belle femme par son manque d'intention puis la boule de poils synthétiques suivit le regard de la belle et eu, soudainement, la même expression qu'elle avant. Tobi était géné par tout ces regards et ria l'air niais un court instant. Mais Madara, lui, gardait un air sérieux, intérieurement, en observant attentivement ce qui se passait.

" Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! " se dit-il avec plein de confusion.

-" Oh merde... Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de le faire venir ici, toi ? " S'écria Deidara à la jeune femme.  
-" Mais j'ai rien fait. Il est soudainement apparu comme ça à l'improviste. " se défendit Gina avec un mouvement du bras vers Tobi.  
-" Un vortex bizarre m'a amené ici. " expliqua Tobi.

Deidara et Gina se regardèrent un bref moment puis ensuite regardèrent Tobi. Gina se leva et dit, rougissante : " Tu dois mettre d'autres vêtement que ce peignoire. Tu vas attraper froid sinon. " Puis elle enmena Tobi, assez discrètement, dans le vestiaire personnel de son père. Et pendant ce temps, Deidara s'était allongé dans la boîte en carton qui lui servait de lit que Gina avait concocter l'après-midi.  
Dans le vestiaire, Gina prépara quelques vêtements que son père ne mettait plus et que donc en l'occurence ne verrait pas leurs disparition. Elle donna le short long et la chemise blanche à manches courtes à Tobi. Puis elle ferma le rideau qui séparait le vestiaire en deux pour lui permettre de se changer en toute intimité mais l'un des nombreux mirroirs que contenait le vestiaire lui joua un mauvais tour et donc elle pu voir le visage de Tobi quand il défit son masque pour se frotter le visage avec ses mains devant un autre mirroir. Elle en resta surprise, car ce visage lui rappellait quelqu'un, mais aussi honteuse de l'avoir vu alors donc elle dirigea son regard sur autre chose : le porte-manteau.  
Le rideau s'ouvrit sur Tobi, Gina se retourna et lui fit un sourire et il lui fit un signe de la main avant de la remercier.

-" Mais de rien, lui dit-elle avec encore un sourire puis elle prit une expression génée avant de poursuivre, je... euh... sans faire exprès j'ai... j'ai vu ton visage dans le mirroir et... et tu ressemble portrait craché à... à mon grand-père maternel. Je suis désolée... "

Madara était surpris puis il dit, calmement : " Comment s'appelle ton grand-père ? "

-" Euh je crois bien que c'était Madara... " lui répondit-elle avec une moue de gène.  
-" Tu mens." dit-il du tac au tac.  
-" Nan, nan je ne mens pas. C'est vrai et je peux même le prouver. Suis-moi ! " s'exclama-t-elle en lui prenant la main pour sortir du vestiaire.

Elle le dirigea ensuite vers un escalier et montèrent au grenier, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses parents et son frère. Elle fouilla ensuite dans un gros coffre et en sortit un gros album photo et une énorme carte représentant un immense arbre généalogique. Elle montra un nom à Tobi dessus et celui-ci pu lire " Madara Uchiwa ", puis elle lui montra le nom d'à côté : " Hélène Niramu ", elle descendit son doigt et montra leurs progénitures : "Aya Uchiwa ", " Shouka Uchiwa ", ensuite elle montra le mari d' Aya Uchiwa : " Enrico Santos " et enfin leurs enfants : " Gina Santos " et " Simon Santos ". Madara avait remarqué qu'à côté de son nom il y avait celui de son frère : " Izuna Uchiwa ".

-" Et si tu ne me crois pas encore j'ai ceci. " dit-elle en ouvrant le gros album. Elle lui montra de vieilles photos du mariage de Madara Uchiwa et de Hélène Niramu, ainsi qu'elle-même avec son grand-père Madara.

Madara en était resté bouche bée et ne prenonçait aucuns mots.

-" Alors tu me crois maintenant ? " demanda-t-elle avec un air sérieux en rangeant les deux objets là où elle les avait pris.  
-" Je dois admettre que oui. Tu es ma petite-fille en quelque sorte... "  
-" Pas vraiment en faite, tu n'es pas mon grand-père puisque tu t'appelles Tobi... "  
-" Euh, non pas vraiment je m'appelle aussi Madara Uchiwa..."  
-" Ah je, euh..."  
-" Tout de même ça fait bizarre de savoir que l'on a un double qui a mené une vie meilleur que la sienne. Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants et je n'ai même jamais été marié... C'est pas croyable..."

Gina lui sourit car elle pouvait comprendre bien que cela ne lui soit jamais arrivé,elle pouvais quant même comprendre. Ils descendirent du grenier et repartirent dans la chambre de Gina. Deidara dormait paisiblement dans son carton. Tobi dormit sur un matelat posé sur le sol durant le reste de la nuit. Il avait eu du mal à croire Gina mais maintenant il la croyait et avait hate de rencontrer à un moment le Madara de son monde. Tout compte fait il était bien tombé ici et il s'était dit que son organisation pouvais bien attendre quelque temps le temps qu'il finnisse ses vacances de détente imprévues. Gina, elle était contente car elle ne voyait son grand-père maternel que très rarement l'année entière. Il s'occupait d'une grande entreprise commerciale avec son fils cadet, Shouka mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que cette entreprise était une couverture et que son grand-père cachait bien des choses.

* * *

Désolée d'avoir été longue pour ce chapitre mais j'avais tellement d'inspiration et d'idée que ça m'embrouillait.  
Merci pour vos reviews et pour le chapitre précédent le premier review disait oui pour du Tobi alors j'ai prit en compte que celui-là pour ceux négatif j'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plus quant même.  
Bisous,  
REVIEW ???


	5. Encounter outlaws

Le réveil sonna six heures trente. Les trois gens dans la chambre se réveillèrent d'un sursaut. Gina avait oublié de régler le son de l'alarme de son réveil. Celui-ci était mis au maximum. Elle le jeta contre le mur et il se fracassa en pièces détachées. Gina s'enfouit sous ses couvertures pendant quelques minutes.

-" Oh merde, le lycée... ! " s'écria-t-elle en sortant en trombe de son lit ce qui fit réveiller ses deux compaires totalement.

Elle jeta un oeil à sa montre posée sur sa table de chevet : sept heures quinze. Elle se dépêcha de prendre des vêtements propres et d'aller dans sa salle de bain pendant que Tobi et Deidara sortirent de leur lit sous le choc du réveil brutal.  
En un temps reccord, elle sortit de la salle de bain entièrement prête. Puis elle prépara son sac sous les yeux de Tobi et de Deidara qui la regardaient avec des yeux inquiets. Elle leur demanda pourquoi ils la regardaient ainsi avec un signe de la tête.

- " Tu ne comptes pas nous laisser là seul, j'espère ? " demanda Deidara en plaçant ses pattes sur ses petites hanches. Et Tobi se contenta de se gratter derrière la tête d'un air naturel.  
-" Euh je vois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix tout compte fait. " dit-elle en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Elle ouvrit l'ouvrage magique et y griffonna quelques trucs.

Tobi la regarda attentivement et se demanda ce qu'elle faisait. Deidara vit son air et le lui expliqua : " C'est un livre magique. Tu peux écrire n'importe quoi dedans, ça devient réel. C'est comme ça qu'elle m'a fait venir ici mais il n'y a qu'elle qui peut écrire dedans. "

-" Ah... " répondit Tobi.

Tout d'un coup, il y eu un "spocksh". Tobi était sous un épais nuage de fumée rouge. La jeune fille se retourna, admirant son oeuvre d'art. La fumée se dissipa et Tobi était... Tobi. Rien n'avait changé. Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de la belle.

-" Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? " demanda le masqué en se regardant des pieds au torse.  
-" Tu n'as qu'à aller voir ton visage dans ma salle de bain. " lui répondit-elle, toujours avec son sourire.

Curieux, il s'exécuta sans broncher. Deidara arborait une mine sceptique à la jeune femme.

Dans la salle de bain, Tobi avait prit conscieusement de fermer la porte coulissante car on ne sait jamais qu'elle surprise elle lui avait préparé. Devant le mirroir, il souleva lentement son masque. Il faillit tomber à la renverse. Il était redevenu jeune. Ses rides avaient disparu. Sa peau était redevenue lisse et douce. Les cernes qu'il avait accumulé avec les durs entraînements avaient elles aussi disparu. Il était l'homme qu'il était quand il était à peine majeur : un bien et beau jeune homme.

-" T'as vu comment il est beau Deidara ? J'ai prit le visage de mon grand-père quand il avait mon âge. Regarde-moi cet homme sexy... " s'exclama Gina à l'entrebaillement de la porte, rougissante. Un " Humpf " se fit entendre de la part de Deidara.

Tobi souria gentiment et il était un peu géné par les propos de la jeune femme.

-" Bon il est temps d'aller en cours, les gars. " dit-elle en commençant à prendre ses affaires.  
-" Hey attend ! Et moi alors ? " ronchonna Deidara les sourcils froncés.  
-" Toi, tu n'as pas besoin de changement. Tu viens dans mon sac et illico presto... " Dit-elle en le fourrant dans son sac à une bretelle. Elle le mit sur son épaule et Tobi put aperçevoir la tête de chat du blond qui boudait.  
-" Tu vas passer par la fenêtre et attend-moi devant chez moi. J'en ai pas pour long. " reprit-elle à l'égard du brun.

Il lui souria et sauta par dessus la fenêtre. Ses talents de ninja ne l'avaient pas quitté. Il fit le tour de la maison pour enfin arriver à l'entrée.

Gina, elle, dévala les escaliers en quatrième vitesse faisant secouer Deidara qui râla.

-" Chut ! Il ne faut pas que ma famille t'entende alors tais-toi ! " chuchota-t-elle d'un ton ferme. Deidara ne répondit rien.

Elle entra dans la cuisine pour prendre quelques trucs à manger. Elle prit donc deux pommes quand sa mère entra.

-" Tiens, boujour ma chérie. La deuxième pomme ne serait pas pour le beau jeune homme qui attend dehors ? " Dit-elle avec un sourire pervers et un regard plein de sous-entendus.

-" Maman, tu m'as eu... " soupira Gina en sortant de la cuisine.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, elle entendit sa mère dire : " Si tu veux tu peux inviter ton petit ami à dîner ce soir. " Gina soupira une nouvelle fois avant de s'écrier en direction de l'intérieur : " Ce n'est pas mon petit ami ! "

-" C'est c'la oui. " s'écria aussitôt sa mère.

Gina se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas répliquer car elle connaissait sa mère. Tobi avait tout entendu et il arborait un petit sourire en coin. Gina le remarqua car il n'avait pas mis son masque et lui lança un terrible regard noir ce qui le fit sourire de plus bel. Avec énervement, elle lui lança la pomme au visage mais, ayant de bons reflexes, il l'attrapa de justesse.

-" Tiens, tu dois avoir faim. " lui dit-elle en croquant dans sa propre pomme. Il fit de même.

Ils avaient mis à peine quinze minutes pour rejoindre le lycée. Le bâtiment ou plutôt le château était immense et déjà plusieurs élèves étaient dans la cour centrale. Ils passèrent devant un groupe de jeunes filles un peu moins âgés que Gina. Quand elles virent Tobi, elles arrêtèrent de croasser et le regardèrent fixement en bavant tellement qu'elles devaient ensuite s'essuyer la bouche avec leurs manches. Gina et Tobi en eurent un écoeurement.

-" On va tout de suite monter en cours de français, ça va bientôt commencer. " dit-elle à Tobi qui fixait bizarrement le château en face de lui. Sans détourner son regard, il hocha la tête.

Ils montèrent plusieurs escaliers pour enfin arriver dans la salle où se déroulait le cours de français. Par chance la place à côté de Gina était libre. Tobi s'y assit donc. Le professeur entra : un petit vieux avec des lunettes en demi-lune et une fine barbe lui faisant ressembler à une chèvre. Il fit l'appel et quand il remarqua la présence de Tobi, il se dirigea vers lui.

-" Ne vous êtes donc vous pas trompé de classe, jeune homme ? " lui demanda-t-il en retirant ses lunettes et en se rapprochant de son visage.  
-" Je, euh... " commença Tobi.  
-" Je suis désolée monsieur de ne pas vous avoir prévenu. C'est mon cousin qui vient de Tokyo au Japon. Il est là pour un temps indéterminé. " dit Gina en lui coupant la parole.

Le professeur regarda la jeune femme d'un air suspicieux avant de dire : " Je sais où ce trouve Tokyo, Mademoiselle Santos, pas besoin de me le dire. J'espère juste en tout cas que monsieur sait parler au moins notre langue.

-" Oui je sais parler le français, monsieur. " dit Tobi en secouant la tête.  
-" Et quel est votre nom, jeune homme ? " demanda le vieillard avec sa voix aigu en se rapprochant une nouvelle fois du visage de Tobi.  
-" Tobi. Je m'appelle Tobi, monsieur. "  
-" Tobi comment ? " dit-il en se rapprochant tellement que Tobi pu voir les poils de nez du vieil homme.  
-" Uchiwa. " répéta faiblement Tobi de ce qu'avait dit Gina dans un petit murmure.  
-" Comment, jeune homme ? "  
-" Je m'apelle Tobi Uchiwa, monsieur. " répéta-t-il plus fort.  
-" Uchiwa, hein ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends ce nom là. J'ai eu beaucoup d'élèves portant le nom d'Uchiwa et j'espère que tu seras aussi doué qu'eux, jeune homme. " dit alors le professeur en se dirigeant vers son bureau pour s'y assoir.

Tobi baissa la tête de soulagement. Gina soupira juste, elle aussi, de soulagement.

-" Bien petit exercice orale. Mademoiselle Santos faites-moi douze vers en alexandrin sur l'amour." reprit le professeur en remettant ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez.

Gina avala sa salive avant de se lever de sa chaise.

-" Ô rage ! Ô désespoir ! Ô amour ennemi !  
Ne m'as-tu pas blessé encore plus ainsi ?  
Tu te promènes dans les coeurs pour faire souffir  
L'âme de tes hôtes qui n'ont rien demandé.  
Tu loges à côté du plus immense martyre  
Qu'ils éprouvent, c'est ce que tu as fabriqué !  
Tu seras toujours un malheur et un bonheur,  
Mais ton bonheur deviendra quelques fois un moeur.  
Et ton malheur restera d'un marbre très froid  
À tes hôtes qui resteront devant l'effroi.  
Amour, tu n'as que très peu de coeur à donner  
Donc beaucoup de personnes t'ont abandonné. "

-" Toujours aussi impresionnante, mademoiselle Santos. Vous gagnez un point pour la participation en classe. Je voulais vous mettre trois points mais j'ai remarqué ensuite qu'il y avait quelques fautes, mais vous l'avez fait de tête alors un points suffira aimablement. Vous pouvez vous assoir. " dit le professeur en rajustant ses lunettes du bout de l'index.

Gina se laissa tomber légèrement sur sa chaise. Tobi la regardait avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle le lui rendit et tous deux continuèrent de suivre le cours. Deux heures de français insupportables. Le professeur interrogeait sans arrêt Tobi pour mieux connaître la littérature japonaise et les auteurs les plus fameux de ce pays. Bien sûr, Tobi n'en avait sortit que ceux qu'ils connaissaient et il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, juste deux : Tanizaki Jun'ichirō du XVXème siècle et Kawabata Yasunari du XXème siècle. Gina dû intervenir quand le brun commença à dire qu'il les avait rencontrés et déjà bus le thé plusieurs fois ensemble.  
Ils étaient maintenant assis autours d'une petite table ronde et le sac de Gina sur la table, avec Deidara à l'intérieur qui commençait à avoir les nerfs chauffés d'impatience, dans la grande salle de la cafétéria. Les tables étaient placées sur les côtés gauche et droit et au milieu quelques couples dansaient des slows ou dansaient simplement car l'orchestre du lycée répètait certaines musiques pour les grands jours de fêtes. Toutes les symphonies de Mozart y passaient.  
Gina et Tobi écoutaient patiemment la musique, quand un groupe de garçons de la classe de la jeune femme s'approchèrent d'eux avec un sourire pervers.

-" Salut Gina. Je fais une fête ce soir tu veux venir ? Tu peux amener ton cousin si tu veux, il verra à quoi ressemble une fête à la frenchie. Alors ? " dit le garçon du milieu et le plus en avant qui était le chef du petit groupe. le reste des garçon sourièrent avec une lueur de drague dans les yeux.  
-" Non j'ai pas envie. " lui répondit Gina du tac au tac.  
-" Mais peut-être que ton cousin en a envie lui ? " demanda-t-il en essayant de rattraper son coup pour qu'elle vienne.  
-" Euh non, moi aussi je n'ai pas très envie de venir et je ne connais pas très bien la ville et les habitants. " dit Tobi visiblement mal à l'aise de lui donner une réponse négative.  
-" Tu vois il ne veut pas alors dégagez maintenant !" leur dit-elle d'un ton ferme.  
-" Tu vas regretter de ne pas être venue Santos, on va s'éclater un max sans toi. " dit-le chef en partant après avoir fait un signe de la main à ses compagnons.

Elle soupira mais soudainement son téléphone portable dernier cri vibra. Elle le sortit de sa poche de manteau et lut le message.  
Tobi regarda le téléphone avec une moue de fascination.

-" Bon ma mère vient de m'envoyer un message disant que mon grand-père vient dîner ce soir et que tu peux venir si tu le souhaites. " dit Gina à l'adresse du brun.  
-" Ton grand-père ? Lequel ? " demanda celui-ci avec un air interrogateur.  
-" Oui, celui qui est toujours en vie. " lui répondit-elle avec un sourire complice. Il le lui rendit ayant comprit.  
-" Je pense que je vais venir mais ne t'en fait pas je me tiens déjà prêt pour l'interrogatoire de ta famille. " s'exclama-t-il avec un hochement de la tête.  
-" Ca fait très longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir. " dit-elle avec un petit rire.

La matinée passa vite et le reste de l'après-midi encore plus. Deidara s'était vraiment ennuyé dans le sac de la belle. Il n'était sortit que durant les passages aux toilettes de la jeune brune restant ainsi un petit moment avec Tobi. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien mais surtout de ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés.  
Après avoir quitté le lycée, les trois compaires rentrèrent chez Gina. La mère de celle-ci se jeta sur eux avec une grande hâte.

-" Oh mais il est venu. C'est parfait ! Ah Gina, ton grand-père ne va pas tarder à arriver. Je l'ai eu au téléphone, il arrive bientôt à l'entrée de la ville quoique maintenant il doit être carrément dedans. Va te changer. Mets une belle robe, sinon tu vas nous faire honte à ton père et à moi dans ces vêtements. " dit-elle en ricanant ensuite puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine se remettant à ses fourneaux.

Gina monta dans sa chambre pour aller ce changer pendan que Tobi était allé dans le salon regarder la TV avec son père et son frère.  
Elle déposa son sac contenant Deidara qui boudait sur son lit. La peluche en sortit et alla se coucher dans sa boîte en carton.  
Gina en profita pour choisir sa robe et qu'en elle le fit, la jeune femme alla dans sa salle de bain la mettre. Elle en sortit et fit la pose devant Deidara. Celui-ci se retourna paresseusement avant de dire : " Ouais ça te va bien. " et se recoucha.

-" Tu boudes encore hein ?! " soupira-t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre. Sa robe était de couleur rouge et sans manches, un peu décolté et en taille trois-quart. Elle avait mis de petites ballerines en coton de couleur noires lui servant de chaussons.

Des voix se firent entendre dans le hall. Gina descendit les marches de l'escalier tranquilement. Tous les occupants du hall se retournèrent dans sa direction. Gina reconnue de suite son grand-père qui était en compagnie de ses parents et de son petit frère, Tobi n'était pas là : peut-être encore dans le salon. Son grand-père avait changé : des rides étaient bien creusées sur son visage durci par la froideur et l'autorité. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus courts que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Mais il avait toujours ses yeux perçants d'un noir ténébreux virant presque si on peut le croire vers le rouge bordeau. Quand il la vit, il lui sourit et lui tendit un bras sur le bas de l'escalier. Elle mit sa main dessus, comme une princesse et lui souria à son tours.  
C'est là que Tobi fit son apparition dans le hall. Madara le vit, quand il se retourna, et se figea sur place, la bouche entre-ouverte. Il le fixa longuement jusqu'à ce qu'un "Bonsoir grand-père " le tira de ce moment pensif. Il tourna la tête vers le possesseur de ces dires et lui sourit tendrement. Ils s'avancèrent tous ensemble dans la salle à manger pour commencer le dîné.  
Le dîné se passait bien sauf que Madara fixait plusieurs fois Tobi qui faisait de-même de temps en temps.  
Avant le désert, il y eu un long moment de pause où tout le monde faisait ce qu'il voulait. Tobi s'était inquiété pour Deidara et avait pris discrètement un peu de nourriture transportable pour le lui apporter. Mais il savait très bien qu'il avait été suivit.

-" Je sais que vous me suivez monsieur Uchiwa. " dit Tobi un peu tremblotant.  
-" Très astucieux, dit Madara en sortant de sa cachette, mais maintenant dit moi qui tu es. "  
-" Je vois. Laisse moi tout t'expliquer. " commença Tobi en prenant une voix solennel et un air passif.

Il lui raconta tout depuis le début ainsi de qui il était et de son subordonné, Deidara qui était dans la chambre de la jeune belle femme. Il lui raconta tout, tout de tout.  
Madara, le grand-père de la jeune femme, lui avait dit qu'il avait du mal à le croire. Mais Tobi avait réussi à le persuader et donc Madara lui raconta de tout de son côté. Le fait qu'il dirige une entreprise avec son fils mais qui n'est qu'une simple couverture pour son organisation criminelle. Cette organisation est composée de plusieurs tueurs à gage et d'assassins. Il en est lui même un avec son fils et son but ultime est de contrôler le monde du crime.  
Tobi se sentait un peu tout petit face à l'homme qu'il était. Petit pour le physique mais aussi petit pour le déroulement de la vie de son clone parallèle.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents vous a plût.  
Je sais Deidara n'apparaît pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre mais là c'est plus centré sur la rencontre entre Madara et Madara, oui je sais ça fait bizarre !  
Alors reviews or not reviews ? **


	6. Change of life

Dans la salle à manger tout le monde s'était réinstallé autour de la table sauf deux personnes. Gina l'avait remarqué et s'escusa auprès de sa famille pour aller les chercher.  
Elle les trouva dans le couloir du premier étage. Ils discutaient silencieusement. Gina ne voulant pas les déranger et en étant très curieuse se cacha derrière la rampe d'escalier et derrière la grande plante verte.

-" Je te disais que... Gina, je sais que tu es là montre-toi ! " dit le grand-père de celle-ci.

La jeune femme sortit de sa cachette, génée.

-" Désolée. " dit-elle ensuite avec un sourire d'embarrat. Son grand-père lui sourit.  
-" Tu tiens bien de ta mère, toi, lui dit-il avant de se retourner vers l'autre Madara, nous reprendrons notre discution une autre fois. "

Puis il tourna les talons et descendit les escaliers les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

-" Alors toi... " dit Madara avec une mine d'exaspération avant de partir lui aussi.  
-" Mais quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? " demanda Gina plaintive à Madara, mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

Elle se dirigea ensuite dans sa chambre, énervée.  
Deidara était assis en tailleur dans son carton et la regardait avec un sourcil levé.  
Gina le remarqua et s'exclama énervée : " mais arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?! "  
Deidara leva le deuxième sourcil avant de dire : " Pourquoi es-tu si énervée ? "  
-" Tobi est énervé contre moi parce que je l'ai dérangé alors qu'il parlait avec mon grand-père " dit-elle en retirant ses chaussures et en les jetant dans un coin de sa elle s'assis sur la chaise de son bureau. Deidara sortit de son carton. Il grimpa sur le lit de la jeune femme, prit son élan et sauta sur les genoux de Gina. Il s'y allongea en boule et Gina lui caressait le dessus de la tête.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Tobi. Il la referma derrière lui et apperçut les deux jeunes gens. Il trouva ça bizarre que Deidara était sur les genoux de Gina qui lui caressait la tête et il ronronnait en plus. Il alla dans la salle de bain et avant d'y entrer il dit : " Gina, ton grand-père veut te voir. Il dit que c'est très important. "  
Gina déposa Deidara dans son carton. Il râla un bon coup du fait qu'elle avait cessé ses caresses et se reroula en boule dans sa petite couverture car même les peluches peuvent avoir froid. Gina sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers pieds nus. Son grand-père était dans le hall d'entrée avec ses parents et son petit frère.

-" Dépèche-toi Gina, ton grand-père ne va pas attendre indéfiniment. " dit son père.

Il était brun, de type hyspanique, une petite barbe de deux jours était peinte sur sa mâchoire. Il portait son trente et un de son travail, de plus celui-ci était cadre dans une grande entreprise.  
Son petit frère était très grand pour ses treize ans et il ressemblait fortement à son géniteur mâle.  
Quant à sa mère, Gina avait tout d'elle : le physique asiatique, les cheveux d'un noir sombre et les yeux d'un marron foncé. Sa mère portait une robe noire avec un petit tablier blanc.

-" Va préparer ta valise, tu viens avec moi à Tokyo et ton ami peut venir aussi s'il le souhaite. " dit son grand-père avec un petit sourire en coin.

Gina interrogea du regard ses parents mais ceux-ci lui répondirent par le même sourire.

-" Pourquoi Gina elle part avec grand-père et pas moi ? " demanda son petit frère à ses parents avec une petite moue toute triste qui ne lui allait pas du tout à cause de sa taille.  
-" Parce que c'est quelque chose de spéciale entre ta soeur et ton grand-père. " expliqua sa mère en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec un petit sourire.  
-" Mais alors pourquoi Tobi y va aussi ? " redemanda le jeunôt à ses géniteurs.  
-" Parce que j'ai besoin en quelque sorte d'un assistant, dit Madara puis il reprit aussitôt quand il vit que son petit-fils allait répliquer, et il est plus vieux que toi et ses capacités intellectuelles sont bien meilleures que les tiennes. "

Le jeunôt soupira et Gina monta dans sa chambre. Que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ? Elle prépara vite fait ses valises, sans oublier le livre, mit Deidara dans son sac à dos sans lui avoir demandé son reste et proposa ensuite à Tobi s'il désirait venir et sa réponse fut positive. Il devait se douter pourquoi elle le lui avait demandé.  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils était tous dans le hall. Ils sortirent dehors. Il faisait nuit depuis un bon bout de temps. Madara, le plus vieux, mit les valises dans le coffre de son gros 4X4 noir. Il voulu mettre avec le reste le sac à dos de Gina mais elle assista pour le garder sur elle. Les aurevoirs se firent et tous les quatre embarquèrent dans l'auto, oui tous les quatre car il a Deidara bien sûr.  
Madara mit le contact et la voiture démarra. Il traversèrent la ville pour ensuite déboucher dans un petit aérodrome.

-" On va prendre mon jet privé avec lequel je suis venu." dit Madara en arrêtant la voiture.  
-" T'as vu il a la classe mon grand-père ! " dit Gina à Tobi avec un petit sourire tout fier.

Madara l'avait entendue et eu un petit rire bref. Il descendit de la voiture et le reste du groupe fit de même. Le plus vieux, physiquement, prit les valises dans le coffre. Tobi regarda d'un air sceptique Gina et celle-ci lui répondit : " Bah t'as qu'à l'aider toi, moi j'ai mon sac à dos. " Le brun soupira et alla aider le pauvre martyrisé, car c'est vrai les valises de la jeune femmes n'étaient pas des poids plume.  
Ils montèrent dans l'avion et le pilote les accueilla avec un grand sourire. Il était blond, ses cheveux étaient court et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu azur. Il faisait vaguement penser à une personne particulière mais Gina ne savait pas trop qui. Elle et Tobi se regardèrent.

-" Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue dans le jet privé de monsieur Madara, faites comme bon vous semble mais SURTOUT ne toucher pas à mon bébé. " dit-il en touchant ensuite l'intérieur de son avion. Puis il partit dans la partie du pilotage et il fit décoller l'appareil.

Gina en profita pour dormir dans une des petites cabines à coucher.  
Tobi et Madara étaient maintenant seuls dans la partie séjour.

-" Alors... pourquoi ce changement de lieu ? " demanda Tobi d'une voix solennel.  
-" Tu le sauras demain quand on sera arrivé à destination en même temps que Gina. Mais pour l'instant tu devrais dormir le voyage va être long. " dit Madara avec un petit sourire.  
-" Je suis plus un gosse tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire. Mais tu devrais aussi dormir toi aussi . " dit Tobi avec un petit sourire.  
-" Je ne suis plus un gosse, tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire. " dit Madara en ricanant ensuite. Tobi fit de même et ils allèrent se coucher dans les deux dernières cabines à coucher.

L'avion avait volé toute la nuit. Les rayons de l'aurore se faisaient voir à travers les fenêtres de l'appareil. Le pilote fit pivoter la tête du jet vers le bas et fit sortir les roues pour l'atterrissage. Elles grinçèrent au contact de la piste. L'appareil s'immobilisa après quelques secondes de trajet sur le sol en plus.  
Madara sortit de sa cabine, habillé comme la veille. Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son pantalon, en retira un de ses fins tubes de papier contenant ces fameuses feuilles sêches et l'alluma avec le briquet qu'il avait sortit en même temps. Il en inspira une grosse bouffée.

-" Ah que c'est bon... " dit-il ensuite en recrachant la fumée qu'il avait sitôt pris.

Le pilote sortit des commandes et tint compagnie au brun. Il lui proposa une cigarette mais la réponse fut négative. Madara secoua les épaules.

-" Ca m'en fera plus. " dit-il ensuite, ce qui fit rire breffement le blond.  
-" Alors que comptes-tu faire de ces ados en surplus de croissances ? " demanda le blond en baillant.  
-" Tu veras bien tout à l'heure au QG et tu n'oubliras pas de faire venir les autres, ça va être une mission importante. " répondit Madara en tirant une autre bouffée, puis l'expira et écrasa son magot presque fini dans le cendrier qui était sur la petite table de la partie séjour.  
-" Va les réveiller ! " reprit-il ensuite envers le blond avant de sortir de l'appareil.

Le blond s'exécuta après un long soupir. Il venait de se coltiner la conduite du trajet toute la nuit qu'il devait maintenant aller réveiller des ados gavés d'hormones. " Il est dur." dit-il à lui-même. Il toqua à la porte de la première cabine. Personne ne répondit. Il toqua encore une fois. Toujours rien. Alors il décida d'entrer. La cabine était plongée dans l'obscurité. Le blond avança de quelques pas mais fut soudainement arrêté par un couinement aigus.

-" Tiens, une peluche ?! " mumura-t-il en regardant à ses pieds.

Il souleva son pied et ramassa à tâton la peluche. Celle-ci se débattait en poussant des petits cris graves. Le blond prit peur et la balança devant lui. Manque de bol, la peluche atterrit sur le lit où dormait une certaine jeune femme. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux rapidement et poussa un cri de guerre. Elle attrapa la peluche d'une poigne ferme et la secoua.

-" Deidaraaaaa, sale vermine. Je vais te tueeeerrr... " s'écria-t-elle en claquant la peluche sur le lit à maintes reprises.

Le pilote partit en courant voulant sauver sa peau. En même temps, il s'était écrié : " Le jet a atterrit, vous pouvez sortir !!! "

Gina, avec cette alerte, sortit du lit et s'habilla à la quatrième vitesse. Elle prit ses affaires et Deidara en prime et sortit de l'avion.  
Son grand-père, le pilote et Tobi l'attendaient tous sur la piste.

-" Toujours la dernière comme d'habitude. " soupira son grand-père en tournant les talons.

Le pilote regarda étrangement la jeune femme avant de prendre ses valises, aider par Tobi. À deux, ils les mettèrent dans le coffre du deuxième 4X4 noir de Madara. Et oui c'est qu'il est riche le grand-père. Ils embarquèrent dans la voiture. C'était Madara qui conduisait, car le blond dormait à l'arrière de la voiture. Le voyage avait duré une bonne heure et demie.  
Le 4X4 rentra dans un parking souterrain et il s'arrêta sur une des nombreuses places libres. Le pilote fut réveillé par un Madara pressé.

-" Dépêche-toi d'aller faire ce que je t'avais dit ! " s'écria Madara à un blond à peine réveillé.

Celui-ci ronchonna et sortit de la voiture en s'ébouriffant l'arrière de ses cheveux blonds. Il sortit du parking et monta dans l'immeuble.

-" Aller on descend les g... " Madara fut coupé par le bruit d'un glapsement aigu. D'une main, il prit le sac à dos de Gina et l'ouvrit. Deidara émergea sa tête. Il esquissa la moue la plus mignonne qu'il put. Madara plissa les yeux et esquissa un petit sourire en coin. Il redonna le sac contenant Deidara à Gina puis dit à l'égard de Tobi : " C'était donc ça ?! " Le destinataire le regarda juste avec un regard simple. Gina jeta à Tobi un regard interrogateur qui ne la regarda même pas.

-" Bon aller, on y va. " reprit-il ensuite en sortant de la voiture. Les compaires firent de-même.

Ils suivirent Madara jusqu'à un ascenseur. Le grand-père de la jeune femme appuya sur le bouton portant le numéro six. L'ascenseur bougea et monta. À l'intérieur, personne ne parlait. La machine s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent sur une immense baie vitrée. Une grande table rectangulaire était placée verticalement en face de la belle vue. Huit personnes portant des masques étaient assises autours de celle-ci. Madara vint s'assoir sur le fauteuil vide qui surplombait les huit autres. Il posa ensuite ses coudes sur la table et joigna ses mains, les doigts croisés. Gina et Tobi étaient encore devant l'ascenseur.  
Madara leur fit signe d'avancer. Ils s'exécutèrent sans broncher.

-" Gina, tu es en âge de faire partit de mon organisation. " dit Madara. Tout le monde regardait la jeune femme.  
-" Ton organisation ? " fit Gina perdue.  
-" Oui, Akatsuki. Après une bonne étude et un bon entraînement, tu seras sous mes ordres comme ton oncle. " expliqua Madara solennellement.  
-" Akatsuki ? C'est donc toi qui est derrière tous ces crimes ? " s'écria à peine Gina.  
-" Oui. Et ces personnes, vois-tu, sont les membres qui composent en plus de ton oncle et de moi-même cette organisation. " continua d'expliquer Madara à sa petite fille, toujours aussi calme.  
-" Et si je refuse ? " osa-t-elle demander avec une pointe irritante.  
-" Tu n'as pas à refuser, tu y es forcée. Tu es en âge de faire partit de mon organisation. Au cours des cinq dernières années, j'ai pu analyser tes capacités physiques, intellectuelles et morales. Tu es donc apte à me servir que tu le veuilles... ou non. " dit Madara avec un ton autoritaire.  
-" Je refuse tout de même ! "  
-" Alors pourquoi es-tu venue ? " dit-il d'une voix plus forte, il était énervé par l'attitude tétue de sa petite fille. Gina sursauta à cette question qui était aussi une remarque.  
-" Je... Je ne SAIS PAS ! " sa voix avait cassé vers la fin. Elle avait été obligée d'hurler à la fin pour surmonter sa peur, car son grand-père était très effrayant quand il était énervé.

Gina plissa les yeux tout en regardant fixement son grand-père. Elle avait horreur de ça que quelqu'un même un membre de sa famille lui donne des odres, lui dit ce qu'elle doit ou pas faire. Le silence s'en suit. Les huit personnes assises autours de la table n'avaient pas bougé mais Gina pouvait sentir leur regard sur elle. Tobi les regardait attentivement. Leurs masques étaient blancs et tous avaient des stigmates différents et de différentes couleurs chacuns. Il y avait plusieurs bruns, un seul blond, un argenté, deux bleutés, et un roux. Ces huit personnes lui faisaient penser aux membres de sa propre organisation. Il se sentait un peu nostalgique.

-" Bien, je prends ce silence pour un accord, dit Madara puis il fit un signe de la main et les huit personnes enlevèrent leurs masques, chacun de ces membres t'apprendront ce qu'ils savent faire : l'arnaque, le charme, le maniement du sabre, la conduite, la comédie, le corps à corps, l'utilisation des armes de tir et le piratage. Tu as cinq mois pour tous les maîtriser et à la fin de ce délai, tes professeurs me feront un rapport bien détaillé. Mais si tu échoues, j'effacerai personnellement ta mémoire et je te renverrai chez toi. Tout reprendra son cours normal. "

Gina fulminait. Il l'avait coincée. Il l'a connaissait bien. Il savait qu'elle allait le suivre par curiosité et pour Tobi et Deidara. D'ailleurs, il lui avait semblé suspect l'attitude qu'il avait eu quand il avait vu Deidara et lors de la discution entre lui et Tobi. Elle ne voulait pas faire partit de cette organisation. L'idée de faire du mal à des gens la répugnait. Rien que de penser à ce qu'elle pourrait faire, ensuite, après son apprentissage, une envie de vomir arrivait dans le fond de sa gorge. Elle avala sa valise avec difficulté. Mais elle devait quand même le faire et réussir, car peut-être elle pourra sauver des gens ou réduire leur taux de criminalité. Maintenant que les huit personnes avaient retiré leurs masques, Gina leur préta attention plus particulièrement. Elle reconnu tout de suite l'un d'entre eux : le pilote. Il lui faisait vraiment penser à quelqu'un en particulier. Elle avait beau se creuser la cervelle, rien ne venait. Elle le détaillait intensément. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond soyeux presque dorés. Son visage ainsi que ses traits étaient fins et avaient l'air lisses. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu océan très clair. Ils envoutaient la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ces yeux si mielleux. Le pilote avait dû sentir son regard car il lui fit un clin d'oeil avec un petit sourire en coin.  
Gina rougit, pas de timidité mais de s'être faite surprendre, d'ambarrat.  
Madara soupira et se tourna vers le blond qui était juste à sa droite.

-" Bon cette réunion est terminée. Enmène ma petite fille dans ses appartements... et n'oublit pas ses bagages ! " ordonna Madara à celui-ci.

Le blond eu un rictus puis il soupira, vaincu. Il se leva et entra dans l'ascenseur suivit par Gina, maintenant fermement son sac à dos. Le blond appuya sur un des boutons et la machine bougea. Ils descendaient. Gina avait la tête baissé, elle regardait ses pieds qui étaient devenus très interressant. Le blond était à coté d'elle. Il la regarda du coin de l'oeil et eut une petite moue.

-" Je subis ça tout les jours, je sais ce que ça fait. Il aime bien ambarrasser les gens et leur faire peur, c'est comme ça qu'il les contrôle. " lui dit-il.

Gina releva la tête et lui donna un petit sourire timide. Le blond détourna le regard et bailla bruyament.

-" Purée que je suis crevé. " dit-il, ensuite, en s'étirant.  
-" Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous avez déjà tué ? " risqua-t-elle à demander. Le blond s'arrêta de s'étirer.  
-" Je... Oui. " répondit-il en la regardant bien dans les yeux pour voir sa réaction.

Gina baissa les yeux. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et s'humidifia les lèvres d'un petit coup de langue. Elle le regarda et s'apperçut qu'il la regardait. Elle rougit et détourna les yeux. Elle ne put donc pas voir le sourire amusé du pilote.

-" Tu sais, c'est seulement en cas de problème que je tue. Ce n'est pas à moi que l'on confit les missions d'assassinats " lui dit-il, pour la rassurer.

Gina ne répondit rien. L'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent. Ils débouchèrent dans un grand couloir. la décoration avait le thème du XVIII. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres. Leurs pas résonnèrent en sourdine sur l'épais grand tapis rouge traversant l'ensemble du couloir. Il s'arrêtèrent devant une des portes.

-" Voilà tes appartements. " dit le blond en ouvrant la porte avec une clef qu'il donna ensuite à Gina.

L'intérieur était somptueux. Tout y était compris : salon, cuisine, salle de bain, et un escalier menait vers la chambre. Une grande baie vitrée trônait dans le salon. Des objets high tech et minimalisme comportaient l'habitat. Gina alla dans toutes les pièces même la chambre. Le blond l'attendait dans le salon. Elle revint toute joyeuse.

-" C'est magnifique et, et, et, et,... incroyable. " s'exclama-t-elle en tournant sur elle même.  
-" Oui, j'ai eu la même réaction en voyant pour la première fois mes appartements. Cet immeuble appartient entièrement à ton grand-père. C'est lui qui a financé sa construction, dit le blond avec un sourire puis il montra un interphone noir sur un mur, c'est avec ça que l'on peut te joindre ou que toi tu peux nous joindre. Tu peux l'utiliser pour n'importe quoi, on sera là pour toi. Chaques boutons correspond à un membre de l'organisation. Le mien est le troisième. Celui de ton grand-père c'est le premier, mais les autres je peux pas te dire, je les retiens pas. "  
-" Merci. " elle lui souria sincèrement.  
-" Mais derien, dit-il puis il bailla et s'étira plusieurs fois, pouah je suis hyper crevé. Je reviens je vais aller chercher tes valises."

Le blond sortit sans avoir fermé la porte de l'habitat. Gina monta illico presto dans sa nouvelle chambre et sortit Deidara de son sac à dos et le déposa sur le lit.

-" Tu n'auras pas ton carton maintenant, alors exclusivement tu dormiras dans mon lit avec moi. " dit-elle à la peluche qui se grattait derrière l'oreille.  
-" Mouais, au moins je dormirai dans un vrai lit. Ton grand-père ne m'inspire pas confiance. Je l'aime pas. Et ce gars,là, avec qui tu parlais, il m'énerve avec sa voix sexy... " ronchonna Deidara en allant s'allonger sur un des oreillers.

Gina entendit du bruit venant du salon, elle descenda et trouva le pilote en train de déposer les valises sur le sol. Elle le remercia et il lui souria.  
La peluche, pendant ce temps, descenda du lit et quelques marches de l'escallier pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Il ne les voyait pas très bien de là où il était mais il pouvait très bien les entendre.

-" Bon je vais te laisser et faire un bon gros dodo. " dit-il en baillant bruyament et en tournant les talons.  
-" Attendez... quel est votre nom ? Vous ne me l'avez pas dit. " demanda-t-elle.  
-" Ah... Deidara. " lui répondit-il avant d'avoir fermé la porte de l'appartement.

* * *

Je vous remercie avec immensité pour vos reviews. J'adore les lire et ils me motivent à écrire un peu plus dans mes chapitres, pour vous.  
Je suis sûr que vous vous posez pleins de questions sur les membres de cette organisation. Mais je pense que vous avez votre petite idée là-dessus. ( clin d'oeil )  
Encore merci et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.  
Bonne année ! Et un Joyeux Noël, en retard désolée.

Reviews ?


	7. Unexpected transformation

Cela faisait quelques jours que Gina était au Japon. Son grand-père lui avait interdit de sortir de ses appartements. Tous les jours, Deidara, l'humain, venait lui rendre visite pour discuter ou quelque fois lui apporter des provisions pour reremplir son réfrégidaire ou ses placards sur ordres de son grand-père. Deidara, la peluche, était resté tout le temps dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Il ne l'avait pas quittée une seule fois même quand Gina voulait l'en dissuader.  
Il en avait marre de cette foutue vie. Il voulait retrouver son corps et son ancienne vie. Ses explosions lui manquaient. L'extrème mal du pays explosait la nuit quand la jeune femme dormait. Deidara ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit pleurer.

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures que Gina avait commencé à dormir. Deidara était assis sur une marche de l'escalier. Il essuya machinalement ses larmes avec une de ses pattes et renifla un bon coup. Il frappa du poing la marche et de nouvelles larmes recommençèrent à couler.

-" Putain. La garce, elle peut très bien me renvoyer dans mon monde. Pourquoi elle ne le fait pas ? " dit-il faiblement en grinçant des dents.

Il se releva et descendit les escaliers en sautant à pieds joints, des faibles poing-poing se laissaient entendre. Arrivé en bas de la dernière marche, il était essouflé. Il s'y assit. Des souvenirs croissaient dans sa tête. De bons... et de mauvais.

**-" Sensei ? Sensei ? Sensei ! SENSEI ! " dit Deidara énervé.**

**-" Hein ? " dit son sensei en relevant la tête.**

**Tous deux étaient sur une des falaises qui entouraient le village caché de la roche : Iwa. Sa terre était très populaire dans le monde pour sa couleur cuivrée très voyante. Quelques énormes rochers de la même couleur étaient disposés par-ci par-là.**

**-" Regardez, Sensei, regardez ! J'ai réussi à modeler un petit dragon. " s'exclama Deidara avec une mine joyeuse.**

**-" Mais il n'a pas de pattes ?! " dit son sensei, solennellement en regardant de plus près la petite figurine.**

**-" Bah oui, il n'en a pas besoin pour voler. Un jour, je réussirais à en faire des plus gros des comme ça et à les faire voler. Et je pourrais parcourir le monde sur leur dos pour devenir encore plus fort et montrer mon art au monde entier. " s'enjoua le bond en admirant son dragon avec des yeux pétillants.**

**-" Parcourir le monde en volant sur le dos d'une statue en argile.... ?! " dit son sensei avec une pointe d'ironie.**

**-" Je vous jure que je pourrais les faire voler, un jour. Rien n'est impossible !!! " s'écria Deidara d'un air déterminé.**

**-" Alors toi, tu es un cas. Nous sommes en guerre, et toi, tu penses à ton art..." dit son sensei avec un petit rire.**

Deidara crispa sa mâchoire. Un autre souvenir venait d'apparaître et ce n'était pas un des meilleurs.

**Il était en mission, toujours en pleine guerre. Son sensei et ses deux équipiés d'équipe couraient à ses côtés dans une forêt proche de la frontière du pays de la roche. Des énormes champignons avaient poussé aux pieds des immenses arbres et sur leurs troncs. La mission consistait à surveiller le pont de la frontière entre le pays de la roche et le pays de l'herbe pour permettre le revitaillement et les renforts de passer.  
Son sensei les stoppa avec un geste de la main. Ils s'accroupirent tous dans les hautes herbes, en position d'attaque tout de même.**

**-" Ecoutez ! " chuchota leur sensei.**

**À proximité, quelqu'un pleurait. Un enfant pleurait. Deidara fut chargé d'aller voir pendant que les autres continuaient la mission. Il allait les rejoindre plus tard.  
Il déambula alors près d'un tas de roches qui étaient visiblement une grotte éffondrée. Les pleurs de l'enfant s'y faisaient entendre de l'intérieur. Deidara passa dans l'ouverture qui était au-dessus. À l'intérieur, il put voir le corps d'un jeune garçon allongé sur le sol dont la partie droite était écrasée par un énorme rocher. L'enfant avait l'oeil clos et des larmes de sang en sortaient. Il s'était arrêté de pleurer quand il avait senti la présence de Deidara. Il était pris de panique.**

**-" Non, n'ait pas peur. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Je m'appelle Deidara. Et toi ? " dit-il en chuchotant d'une voix rassurante. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui.**

**Il ne voulait pas qu'il ait peur de lui. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal vu son état. À vrai dire, il avait pitié de lui.**

**-" O...Obito Uchi...wa... " répondit le jeune garçon faiblement.**

**-" Uchiwa ? Tu fais partit alors du village de Konoha ?! " dit Deidara surpris. Il avait eu peur à un moment, mais vu l'état du garçon qui est parmi ses ennemis...**

**-" Oui...Et toi...Tu...Viens d'où ? " demanda-t-il presque à bout de souffle.**

**-" Je viens d'Iwa. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dans cette situation je ne suis pas ton ennemi. " chuchota-t-il.**

**-" ... Je... vais mou...rir.... " dit Obito avec difficultés. Des larmes recommençèrent à couler sur les empreintes de sang des précédentes.**

**Deidara ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas le rendre encore plus triste qu'il ne l'était.**

**-" Bon je vais te laisser, mes équipiés vont avoir besoin de moi... " dit Deidara en se relevant pour partir.**

**-" Non... Ne part... pas ! Reste av... avec... moi ! S'il...-te-plaît, dit Obito en respirant avec difficultés puis il renifla, je... ne veux... pas mou...rir seul... Reste ! "**

**Deidara se rassit près de lui. Obito lui tendit difficilement sa seule main libre et Deidara la prit dans la sienne. L'Uchiwa la serra très fort.**

**-" Un ami m'a dit qu'il faut toujours rester auprès de son prochain même si c'est notre ennemi sinon nous ne sommes que des lâches. Et moi je ne suis pas un lâche. Alors je reste avec toi.  
Je suis un artiste. Mon art est ce qu'il y a de meilleur : d'abord je modèle de superbes figurines en argile puis ensuite je les fais exploser, ça rend mon art encore plus beau. Comme je le dis toujours : l'art n'est qu'une explosion et il est éphémère... " **

**Deidara s'arrêta de parler. La main du brun ne faisait plus pression sur la sienne. Le blond relâcha la main de l'Uchiwa. Celle-ci retomba mollement sur le sol. Le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer la main du jeune défunt. Il se surprit à pleurer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi au début. Mais après avoir réfléchi, il se dit que c'était parce que personne ne pleurerait pour lui. Tout le monde allait l'oublier sous cet effondrement. Ca sera comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Deidara se demandait comment avait été sa vie. Si il avait eu des amis sur qui compter ou si il avait eu une petite amie. À vrai dire, il ne le connaissait pas...**

**-" Deidara ? Ah t'es là. Alors tu viens ?! Sensei s'est inquièté, il m'a envoyée te chercher. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais tout ce temps ? " dit une voix de jeune fille venant de l'ouverture.**

**Deidara releva la tête et découvrit la tête de son équipière apparaîssant à l'ouverture.**

**-" Je... Non rien j'arrive, attends-moi à l'extérieur ! " s'écria Deidara en regardant Obito.**

**La tête de la jeune fille disparue. Deidara sortit un kunai et grava le nom du garçon sur le rocher qui écrasait toujours son corps. Il écrivit Obito en katakana car il ne savait pas avec quels kanjis il était formé. Pour Uchiwa, c'était facile : il n'y en avait qu'un seul. Puis il frappa trois fois dans ses mains et les joigna à la manière d'une prière. Il pria un dieu imaginaire pour que l'âme du garçon repose en paix et que son corps soit retrouvé par sa famille pour qu'il ait de bonnes funérailles digne de lui.**

**-" Repose en paix. " chuchota-t-il en se relevant. Il sauta et passa par l'ouverture pour atterrir près de son équipière qui commençait à perdre patience.**

**-" Dis, Deidara pourquoi t'étais si long ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? ..." demanda-t-elle, mais Deidara l'ignora et commença à partir.**

**-" Ah.... Il m'a encore ignorée... " dit-elle, seule, dans son coin, déprimée, en train de pleurer.**

**-" Bon t'arrêtes de chialer et tu viens ?! " s'écria Deidara à une centaine de mêtres d'elle.**

**-" Ouiiiiiii... " répondit-elle en trottinant joyeusement jusqu'à sa hauteur.**

**Après un bon moment de courses, ils arrivèrent près du pont de leur mission. Leur sensei et leur deuxième équipié les attendaient, accroupis derrière une rangée d'herbes hautes. Deidara et la jeune fille les rejoignèrent le dos courbé. **

**-" Deidara, pourquoi étais-tu si long ? " quemanda son sensei en chuchotant.**

**-" Je... rien..., je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. " répondit le blond, les yeux vagues.**

**-" En chemin, j'ai vu des corps de shinobi de notre village. Deidara, c'est toi qui les a tués ? " demanda la jeune kunoichi, à voix basse. **

**-" Non, ils étaient déjà là quand j'y suis arrivé... "**

**-" Chut ! Regardez ! Des ninjas de Konoha viennent d'arriver. Une jeune fille, un garçon qui doit avoir son âge et un adulte d'un peu près vingt-cinq ans. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont ici pour faire sauter le pont. " informa le deuxième équipié de Deidara. **

**-" Allons-y ! Protégeons le pont ! " ordonna leur sensei.**

**Les deux équipiés du blond fonçèrent sur la kunoichi ennemie. Tandis que leur sensei se chargea du shinobi adulte. Deidara s'occupa donc du dernier.  
Il façonna des petites araignée d'argiles et les fit exploser près du ninja. Celui-ci sortit d'un bond du nuage provoqué par l'explosion. Il lança plusieurs kunais à la suite. Le blond les esquiva sans difficultés. Ils entamèrent une série de coups de taijutsu. L'autre avait le dessus sur le blond. Deidara était doué au combat à distance, pas au combat rapproché. Il fit la technique de substitution et il se cacha derrière deux arbres côte à côte. Le ninja ennemi, qui avait des cheveux gris coiffés en épouvantail, cherchait de vue notre jeune blond qui essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de cacher son chakra. Deidara aperçu, derrière les deux arbres que son sensei était dans un sacré pétrin. Il regarda moins attentivement son ennemi : des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Il le reconnaissait. Tout le monde du village disait qu'il existait un homme aussi rapide qu'un éclair. Il était du village de Konoha et était blond. Le seul conseil qu'il donnait était de fuir car si il sentait une présence, il la tuait dans la même seconde.  
Deidara examina ensuite le combat de ses deux équipiés. Ils avaient le dessus sur la Kunoichi ennemie. Un énorme cri retentit. Deidara jeta un coup d'oeil et la vision qu'il eut le bouleversa. Son sensei venait de se faire tuer, un kunai en plein coeur. Son corps retomba lentement sur le sol. Deidara avait les larmes aux yeux.**

**-" SENSEIIIIIIII.... " cria son équipière en courant vers le corps de son sensei, mais elle fut tuée par le shinobi à la tête d'épouvantail. Tout se passait lentement, au ralentit sous les yeux de Deidara.**

**Son équipié était maintenant en mauvaise posture. Deidara alla le rejoindre et façonna un dragon qu'il fit grandir, à une vitesse folle. Il monta dessus et emporta son équipié. Le dragon décolla avec peine mais y parvint quant même. Ils fuyèrent le combat. Deidara pleurait énormément. Son équipié, lui, restait stoïque. Le dragon prenait de l'altitude. Le blond put voir sous ses yeux enbrumés, les trois ninjas ennemis mettre des parchemins explosifs sur le point central du pont et les faire exploser.  
Les deux compaires avaient échoués leur mission et en plus de ça perdus deux membres de leur équipe.  
Ils rentrèrent au village. **

Ce souvenir faisait vraiment mal. Deidara avait la mâchoire déformée par le chagrin. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues qui furent absorbées pas le tissu de son corps. Il se releva rapidement et courut vers la salle de bain. Par chance, la porte avait été laissée ouverte. Deidara la referma avec la force qu'il avait. Il inspira et expira profondement puis prit une autre bouffée d'air, plus grande que les précédentes. Il la garda un instant puis la lâcha dans un énorme cri. Son corps se couvra d'une lumière rouge intense. Il paniqua. La lumière devenait encore plus lumineuse. Sa peau le brûlait. Il se tortillait de douleur, allongé sur le sol. La lumière _explosa.  
_Après avoir resté inconscient pendant deux heures, Deidara se réveilla. le blond était allongé sur le dos. Il prit appui sur ses bras. Bizarrement tout lui semblait moins grand. Il rata un battement du coeur quand il vit son corps : Il n'avait plus de poils. Son corps n'était plus fait en tissu mais à la place il y avait une peau. Il la toucha du bout des doigts. Elle était douce et tiède. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres rouges pâles. Il regarda ses jambes longues et presque fines à cause de ses muscles bien développés. Il bougea les orteils. Il en pleura de joie. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son ancien corps. Il regarda maintenant ses mains, les élements nécessaires à son art y étaient aussi. Il allait enfin pouvoir pratiquer son fameux art. Il se releva et s'examina dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient en batailles et gras. Son visage s'était creusé. Ses yeux étaient rougies et boufis à cause des larmes. Deidara se donna l'impression d'être fatigué or il ne l'était pas. Il se sentait en pleine forme.  
Il avait besoin de prendre une douche car une odeur nauséabonde lui irritait les narines. Il entra dans la douche. La sensation du sol dur sous ses pieds lui faisait mal. Le jet d'eau chaude lui donna un brusque frisson quand il rentra en contact avec sa peau, mais en fin de compte il était agréable. Il se savonna et se lava les cheveux. Quand il eut fini de s'être rinçé et il coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche. Le ninja déserteur prit une des serviettes qui étaient rangées dans un placard et s'essuya avec. Ensuite il se démella les cheveux. Il mit quelque temps car il y avait beaucoup de noeuds. Deidara enfila ensuite le peignoir de Gina et sortit de la salle de bain en ayant regardé avant s'il n'y avait personne.

Il monta à la chambre de la jeune femme et la réveilla. Enfin tenta de la réveiller, elle dormait comme une marmotte.

-" AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH.... " hurle-t-il près de son oreille.

Gina se réveilla en sursaut. Deidara alluma la lampe de chevet pour qu'elle le voit clairement. Quand elle vit Deidara, elle allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Elle le regardait comme s'il était un extra-terrestre. Deidara lui donna une gifle pour qu'elle se remette.

-" Mais, ... tu... comment ? " demanda-t-elle surprise.

-" Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire. " répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle rougeit puis se racla la gorge et sortit du lit. Deidara la regarda faire.

-" À mon avis, l'explication doit se trouver dans le livre, dit-elle en prenant le livre dans un placard.

Quand elle l'ouvrit. Elle eut une expression de surprise. À la fin de ce qui était écrit, une phrase apparue : " C'est moi qui ais fait ça. " puis elle disparut. Une autre suivit : " J'avais pitié de lui. " elle s'effaça aussi ensuite. Le livre se referma tout seul. Gina le rangea à sa place et se tourna vers Deidara.

-" Alors ? " demanda-t-il semblant ne pas avoir vu le livre se refermer tout seul.

-" Je... Je crois que le livre est vivant. Il... c'est lui qui a fait ça, ce qu'il t'a fait. " dit-elle perturbée.

Deidara ne répondit rien. Il commença à s'installer dans le lit mais Gina le dégagea d'une poigne ferme.

-" Hey... " râla-t-il les sourcils froncés.

-" Nan, toi, tu dors sur le canapé. " dit-elle en le dirigeant vers les escaliers.

-" Mais je vais avoir froid sans couvertures. Laisse-moi dormir dans ton lit. " s'exclama-t-il.

-" Tu dors sur le canapé, point-barre. " s'énerva-t-elle en lui jetant des couvertures au visage après les avoir sortit de son armoire. Deidara les rattrapa comme si de rien n'était.

-" MAIS JE VAIS PAS TE VIOLER ! LAISSE-MOI AU MOINS DORMIR DANS UN LIT ! " s'écria-t-il.

-" CANAPEEE.... ET QU'CA SAUTE ! " hurle-t-elle le doigt pointé vers la canapé dans le salon.

Deidara ne broncha pas après ce hurlement et partit dormir sur le canapé, tout penaud.  
Il s'allongea dessus, mit ses couvertures sur lui et croisa ses bras derrière la tête.

-" Putin de femme à la con, elle me laisse même pas dormir dans son lit... " pensa-t-il à haute voix.

-" HEY JE T'AI ENTENDU ! " hurla la voix de Gina depuis la chambre.

Deidara soupira, exaspéré.

-" CA AUSSI J'AI ENTENDU ! " hurle-t-elle, encore.

-" TA GUEULE ! " hurle aussi Deidara pour être tranquile.

Mais manque de peau, Gina descendit de sa chambre, l'air terriblement énervé.

-" Et merde. " souffla Deidara dans sa barbe.

-" Toi, toi, toi.... Je vais te TUERRR !" dit-elle en s'approcha de lui, le menaçant avec son doigt.

Deidara se leva du canapé, tranquilement avant de dire : " Ah ouais ?! Et bin on va voir ça. "

Gina s'élança, en vole plané, sur Deidara mais celui-ci la plaqua sur le canapé et se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle, lui tenant fermement les poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

-" C'est comme ça que tu comptes me tuer ? " demanda-t-il avec ironie.

-" Ta gueule et lâche-moi ! " s'écria-t-elle en se tortillant.

-" Nan ! " dit-il en tenant toujours fermement la jeune femme.

-" Tu sais que je peux rester comme ça pendant des heures. Ca ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Je suis dans une bonne position, toi non. " dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-" Moi aussi. " dit-il avec le même sourire.

Vingt-cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées, ils étaient toujours dans la même position.

-" Nan mais là ça devient ridicule. " dit Gina avant de soupirer.

-" Ouais c'est vrai tu as raison. " dit Deidara en la relâchant et en s'écartant du canapé.

-" Ahah... Tu y as cru, hein ?! " dit-elle en s'élançant sur lui.

Deidara l'attrapa par les hanches et la plaqua, une nouvelle fois, sur le canapé lui tenant encore fermement les poignets mais cette fois-ci d'une seule main.

-" J'en ai vraiment marre de ton espièglerie. " dit-il en lui tenant le menton avec son autre main. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Gina lui lançait un regard noir tandis que Deidara la regardait naturellement. Sans y préter garde, il l'embrassa. Il voulu approfondir le baisé mais Gina gardait la bouche close. Le blond arrêta subitement le baisé et se dégagea rapidement de la jeune femme pour partir en courant dans la salle de bain et s'y enfermer.

Gina était perplexe. Elle monta lentement dans sa chambre les yeux dans le vide.

Dans la salle de bain, Deidara était assis contre la porte. Son peignoir était à moitié ouvert et il le referma, mais soudainement il soupira d'exapsération.

- " Putin, ça m'a donné une érection. J'ai pas pu me contrôler. " dit-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

* * *

Yoshi, enfin terminé ce chapitre en une après-midi entière. c'est un exploit.  
Merci à tous mes lecteurs anonymes et non-anonyme et à mes reviewers fidèles ( petit clin d'oeil à deidara37) et infidèle. (fait la gueule)

Mais que se passe-t-il pour Deidara, commençerait-il à tomber amoureux ou à être en manque ? Telle est la question !  
Je tiens quant même à vous prévenir que je mettrais cette fiction en rating M maintenant. Allez savoir pourquoi (lol) (petit sourire pervers)

Deidara : Hey je ne veux pas me foutre à poils dans le chapitre suivant !  
Moi : Tu feras ce que je te dirais de faire. (pas de pensées perverses SVP)  
Deidara : Putin, tu fais chier...  
Moi : Quoi ?! Dis pardon (le fouette avec une serviette humide, sur les fesses) dis pardon !  
Deidara : Pardon, Pardon (fouetté encore) pardon, (fouetté) pardon, pardon, pardon (fouetté trois fois encore) pardon...  
Moi : Et dis pardon à Juju-chan !  
Deidara : Mais je la connais pas.  
Moi : Dis pardon ! (le fouette)  
Deidara : Pardon Juju-chan, (fouetté) Pardon Juju-chan (fouetté) pardon, pardon, pardon...  
Moi : C'est bon t'es pardonné.  
Deidara : Mais c'est qui Juju-chan ? (se masse les fesses)  
Moi : Je sais pas.


	8. Charming dependent

Gina et Deidara s'évitaient du mieux possible, passant du regard à la présence depuis quelques semaines.  
La jeune femme, lassée d'être enfermée, avait demandé à son grand-père si elle pouvait visiter la ville en lui disant que c'était bon pour sa culture générale. Il avait accepté après trois jours de réflexions. Alors c'est sous l'oeil jaloux et rageur de Deidara, que Gina partit avec le deuxième blond.

Les rues de Tokyo étaient bondées de tokyoïtes et d'étrangers pressés ou stressés à cause de leur travail ou de cas personnel, tous comme les métros d'ailleurs. Gina et le souffre-douleur de son grand-père étaient dans l'un d'entre eux. Il y avait tellement de monde que Gina était écrasée contre la vitre, Deidara contre son dos.  
Le blond pouvait sentir le doux parfum de ses cheveux bruns. Il huma cette délicieuse senteur. Il se rapprocha un peu plus du creux du cou de la jeune femme pour pouvoir mieux sentir cette magnifique odeur. Il baissa les yeux. Il avait une belle vue sur sa poitrine. Il se colla encore plus au dos de Gina pour mieux voir de plus près, mais la jeune femme touna la tête dans sa direction avec un regard interrogateur.

-" Ca pousse derrière. Désolé ! " dit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Gina le lui rendit, regardant ensuite le paysage par delà la vitre.

Le regard du blond revint à sa destination. Il avait envie de les toucher, de sentir ce doux moelleux contre ses paumes et ses doigts fins. Alors il commença à lever les mains, à les rapprocher des seins de la jeune femme. Il allait se faire engueuler par son patron, ça c'est sûr mais il en avait envie. D'un mouvement vif, il lui agrippa les seins et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Gina hoqueta de surprise. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger car elle était coincée entre la vitre du métro et le blond qui la compressait contre celle-ci. D'ailleurs, Deidara effectuait des mouvements curvilignes et circulaires avec ses mains sur les formes généreuses de la jeune femme. Son souffle chaud et presque bruyant frolait les cheveux de Gina. Il pressa ses hanches contre le postérieur de la jeune femme. Celle-ci pouvait sentir sa pré-érection. Deidara descenda une de ses mains vers son entre-jambe et glissa sa main sous sa jupe plissée pour la mettre dans sa culotte. Il eu un sourire qui se fit entendre.

-" Tu es toute mouillée. " dit-il avec un petit ricanement.

Gina inspira bruyament quand le blond joua avec son clitoris tout en continuant avec son sein. La jeune femme glissa sa main vers l'entre-jambe du blond et caressa la bosse assez gonflée. Deidara arrêta ses gestes et baissa la culotte de Gina. Il dégagea la main de la brune et ouvrit sa braguette. Son membre tendu, sorti, essaya de se frayer un chemin dans le vagin de la jeune femme. Il parvint difficilement à y entrer, car la jeune femme était dans une position debout et pas confortable. Ce n'était pas sa première fois, elle avait fait plus d'une fois avec son ancien petit ami. Alors elle souleva ses hanches et il put à sa guise entrer et sortir de son intérieur. Les mouvements de va-et-vient du blond commençaient à procurer du plaisir chez les deux partenaires.

Aucuns des autres passagers du métro ne se souciaient d'eux. Pourtant leurs semi-cris se faisaient entendre.  
Les mains sur les hanches de Gina, Deidara culbuta une dernière fois avant de se vider en elle. Ils haletèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes. Le métro arriva à destination. Ils se rhabillèrent et sortirent du véhicule pour aller visiter la tour de Tokyo.

L'ascenseur qui menait au sommet de la tour arriva à sa destination. Le clink d'ouverture se fit entendre et les portes s'ouvrirent. Gina s'empressa d'aller admirer la vue à travers la vitre. Deidara arriva derrière elle, les mains dans les poches. Il lui entoura la taille avec ses bras et se colla à son dos admirant la vue lui aussi. Le sommet était vide, surtout le lundi tous les tokyoïtes travaillaient.

* * *

Madara monta dans l'ascenseur, une cigarette éteinte dans la bouche. Les portes de la machine se referma. Il alluma sa cigarette. L'ascenseur démara. Madara enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et regarda droit devant lui.

* * *

-" Regarde ! Là c'est le parc de Ueno, dit Deidara en montrant un grand territoire recouvert de bâtiments et d'arbres, à l'entrée Sud on peut voir une statue représentant Saigo Takamori, une personnalité importante de l'aire Maiji. Le Parc de Ueno est réputé pour ses nombreux Musées, et spéciallement ses Musées d'Art : le musée national de Tokyo, le Musée de l'Orient, le musée national des sciences, le musée Shitamachi, le Musée national des art occidentaux. Et là c'est le Tokyo Dome. C'est un immense stade de 55000 places situé à Bunkyo Ward. C'est le stade de l'equipe de baseball renomée "les Yomiuri Giants". Le stade propose également de nombreux matchs de Basket, de Football Américain, d'arts martiaux, de Kickboxing, et de concerts. Le dome a été construit à la place du Kōrakuen Stadium et a été finnalisé le 17 Mars 1988. Il est le complexe le plus grand du Japon pour y donner des concerts. Un grand nombre d'artistes internationaux y sont passés comme les Rolling Stones ou encore Mariah Carey... "

Gina lui adressa un sourire et Deidara l'embrassa.

* * *

Madara sortit de la poche interne de sa veste noire son Beretta 92 et le chargea au maximum de quinze calibres de 9 mn Parabellum. Toujours son arme dans la main, il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette. La fumée inspirée sortit de ses narines.

* * *

Deidara souleva la jupe de Gina d'une main en même temps de l'embrasser. Son autre main était posée sur la hanche de la jeune femme. Il la coucha sur un des bancs et se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle. Tout en lui donnant des baisés papillions dans le cou, il lui ouvrit son chemisier blanc, laissant voir son soutien-gorge cachant sa poitrine généreuse. Le blond joua avec un de ses seins et embrassa son cou une dernière fois avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa langoureusement. Leurs langues s'enmellaient et dansaient sur le rythme des caresses du blond sur la poitrine de la brune.

Lentement, Deidara sortit de la poche interne de sa veste en cuir son AMT Hardballer. Il le pointa vers l'une des vitres et tira. L'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes après un bref clink.

* * *

Madara pointa son arme devant lui et tira. La balle vint traverser la vitre et achever le sniper qui était dans le gratte-ciel à côté de la tour de Tokyo.

* * *

Gina et Deidara se relevèrent. La brune rhabilla ses seins qui étaient à la vue de son grand-père. Il regardait les deux jeunes froidement. Sa mâchoire se crispa de colère.

-" Patron, je... " commença Deidara.

-" Je vous ai vu dans le métro... Tous les deux... sans aucune gène... en train de baiser devant tous ses gens..., grogna Madara avec les yeux plein de colère puis il s'adressa à Gina, tu me fais honte... et à notre nom. "

Deidara se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Gina commença à pleurer. Tous deux savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas s'en tirer facilement. Deidara parce qu'il avait couché avec la petite-fille de son patron et qu'elle appartenait à la grande famille des Uchiwa. Et Gina parce qu'elle avait mis la honte sur sa famille en couchant avec un homme de la basse société sous les yeux de son grand-père. Madara vint s'assoir sur le banc où les deux jeunes étaient, sous les yeux de ceux-ci. Il réalluma sa cigarette qui s'était éteinte. Il avait toujours son arme dans son autre main. Les deux jeunes étaient dos à lui et n'osaient pas bouger.

-" Bon... " souffla Madara la cigarette entre ses dents. Il joua avec son pistolet en le faisant balancer avec son index dans la gâchette à la manière d'un monocle d'une pendule. Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et l'expira bruyament.

Il regarda ses deux proies en plissant les yeux. Il inspira une autre bouffée et l'expira en disant : " Si vous aimez tant que ça de baiser, alors allez-y baisez ! Vous aimez montrer votre cul devant du monde, comme tout à l'heure dans le métro et à l'instant devant un sniper. Alors baisez devant moi, ça ne vous changera pas. " Il les regardait froidement, toujours énervé.

Aucuns des deux ne bougeaient. Mais Deidara dit ce qu'un homme ordinaire aurait classé de suicidaire : " Patron... Je-je trouve ça dégueulasse la façon dont vous nous traitez. Nous sommes des êtres humains. Nous avons une grande attirance physique l'un envers l'autre, et alors. Laissez nous vivre notre vie tranquile merde... "

-" Arrête, tu vas ne faire qu'aggraver la situation. " dit Gina à peine audible à cause de ses pleurs.

-" Gina, je... " dit Deidara en prenant la main de la brune.

-" NE LA TOUCHE PAS ! " hurle Madara, le pistolet braqué sur le blond.

Sous la peur, Deidara relacha vite fait la main de Gina.

Madara se leva brutalement du banc et passa devant les deux jeunes. Il les regarda de la même façon que d'habitude, c'est-à-dire froidement avant de dire : " Demain matin, Gina, tu passeras à mon bureau, je te trouverais un époux de notre lignée. Et deidara, je ne veux plus que tu l'approches. Tu seras enfermé une des cellules souterraines de la UTC ( NDA : Uchiwa Tower Corporation ) pour être sûr. "

Puis il partit, laissant les deux jeunes gens courbés par le poids de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Deidara se tourna vers Gina, la regardant dans les yeux.

-" Je suis désolé. " dit-il en lui prenant les joues pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres qu'il approfondit.

Le lendemain, Gina était sous sa couette dans son lit. Elle pleurait car elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Son grand-père allait la fiancer à un inconnu de sa même famille quand elle irait le voir dans son bureau tout à l'heure. Elle s'imaginait un homme laid et ayant la soixantaine. Barbu et ridé sentant la vieillerie et la pervertion.  
L'interphone de l'entrée la tira de sa rêverie. Elle sorta de son lit sans aucune motivation et alla prendre l'appel.

-" Oui ? " dit-elle en appuyant sur le bouton de réception et en séchant une larme.

-" Ramènes-toi dans mon bureau et mets une tenue convenable ! " dit son grand-père avant d'interrompre la communication.

Un long silence se fit et ne voulant pas subir la colère de son grand-père, Gina se précipita dans sa chambre pour se préparer.  
Elle sortit de son appartement sous l'oeil interrogateur du ninja blond et se hâta d'aller dans le bureau de son parent en traînant les pieds.  
La jeune femme ouvrit avec une extrême lenteur la porte menant vers sa punition. En premier lieu, elle vit son grand-père assis sur son fauteuil en face de son bureau en chêne puis son regard se tourna vers les deux hommes qui étaient à la droite du bureau. Elle en reconnut un : Tobi, enfin Madara, il lui souriait. Le deuxième devait avoir son âge, Gina ne put s'empêcher de remarquer sa coiffure extravagante et ses pierçings au coin de la lèvre inférieure et à l'arcade sourcilière droit. Ses vêtements étaient d'un mélange de noir et de rouge : des bottes noires avec des boucles de ceintures ; un slim noir avec une chaîne accrochée à la ceinture en argent ; un T-Shirt à manches courtes rouge avec comme slogan dessus " The dark is the death. " et une veste en cuir noire ouverte dont les manches étaient retroussées au niveau des coudes.  
Arrivée devant le bureau de son grand-père, Gina fixa son parent dans les yeux et celui-ci prit la parole :

-" L'un de ces deux hommes sera ton mari. Si tu trouves le bon, tu ne te mariras pas mais si tu trouves le mauvais tu te mariras avec le bon... "

-" Hein, tu m'as fait venir ici pour que je me marie avec cette pimbêche... " lui coupa la parole le jeune homme avec un air de reproche.

-" Hey tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la pimbêche ?! " répliqua Gina d'un air menaçant.

-" Vos gueules, Hurla Madara en frappant du poing le bureau puis il reprit calmement, bon... Itachi montre un peu de respect envers Gina, elle est ma petite fille. Alors tu as fait ton choix ou tu veux peut-être que je te répète la consigne ? "

Gina était coinçée. Elle savait que son grand-père aurait sûrement choisi comme mari Tobi car il aurait confiance en lui puisque c'est lui-même, mais d'un autre côté il n'aurait pas fait venir ce Itachi pour rien, il devait bien y avoir une solution. Serait-ce pour la troubler, la rendre confuse ? Elle ne voulait pas être séparée de Deidara, bien qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis quelques semaines, ils avaient un fin lien d'attirance. Ce pourrait-il que cela soit une sorte d'attraction animale ? Mais elle décida enfin son choix. C'était Tobi, sûr et certain. Son grand-père n'avait confiance qu'en lui même. Alors c'est avec une voix sereine et calme que Gina lui dit son choix.

-" Et bien tu as tort, ce que tu me dis c'est comme ci je te mariais avec moi. Non tu te mariras avec Itachi. Son père est mon bras droit au sein de la famille. Les... "

-" Hors de question que je me marie, je veux garder mon céliba pour les autres jolies filles du monde entier, s'exclama Itachi en frappant de ses deux mains le bureau, et que ça te plaises ou... Aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe oh mon dieu ça fait mal, aïe... "

Madara lui tirait le nez le faisant se mettre dans une position de domination, puis il dit, sans arrêter son geste : " Tu feras ce que je te dirais de faire ou sinon bientôt la police retrouvera le cadavre d'une jeune star du rock dans les égoûts. Tu as comprit ? "

-" Oui... " répondit Itachi faiblement, apeuré. Madara relâcha alors le nez du brun et celui-ci recula bien assez loin du bureau en se le tenant.

-" Bien... Je disais donc que les noces auront lieu dans sept jours. Et pendant ces sept jours, Gina, tu pratiqueras ton apprentissage et tu commençeras dès aujourd'hui avec Itachi sont domène est le charme. Allez sortez, je ne veux plus vous voir tout les deux ! " dit Madara sur un ton solennel.

Gina et Itachi sortirent donc sans broncher du bureau.

-" Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu la maries avec l'Itachi de ce monde, il me surprend. " dit Tobi en croisant les bras tout en s'appuyant contre le bord du bureau.

-" Pourquoi donc, l'Itachi de ton monde n'est pas un chanteur à tête brûlée ? " demanda Madara en croisant lui aussi ses bras sur son torse.

-" Oh non, il est froid, calculateur et c'est un pur génie, pas comme le tiens. " lui répondit Tobi avec un ricanement à la fin.

-" Et bien tu en as de la chance, on échange ? " ria Madara avec un petit rire rauque.

-" Oh non j'ai pas de chance, il veut ma mort ! " répondit Tobi d'un ton neutre.

-" Pourquoi donc ? " demanda Madara avec un froncement de sourcils.

-" Ca, ça ne te regarde pas ! "

-" Soit ! ... "

Itachi avait enmené Gina au parking. Ils montèrent dans sa décapotable noire, le brun conduisait. Il sortit de la boîte à gants ses lunettes de soleil de marque. À peine sortit du parking, ils furent frappés par plusieurs flashs.

-" Allez vous faire enculer, connars de paparazzis ! " hurla Itachi en montrant son majeur droit aux dizaines d'hommes du trottoir d'en face de la sortie du parking.

Gina ne dit rien, savant ce que pouvait éprouver le jeune homme avec toute cette horde de paparazzi collée à son ombre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Itachi accéléra, faisant glisser bruyamment les pneux sur la goudron de la route.

-" Tiens écoutes ça ! Dis-moi ce que tu en penses. " dit-il en mettant un CD dans le lecteur CD de la voiture.

Un son de guitare se fit entendre suivit de la batterie puis la basse suivit en même temps d'un piano. Après un laps de temps, une voix d'homme chantée en japonais arriva. La musique était plaisante, mais vu que la brune ne comprennait pas les paroles, elle ne put les appréçier pleinement mais le rhytme du refrain lui faisait palpiter les tympans.

-" Alors, ça te plaît ? " demanda-t-il avec un sourire sans quitter des yeux la route.

-" Oui, ça me plaît sauf que je ne comprends pas les paroles. " répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-" Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes le japonais si tu veux comprendre mes chansons. Je joue en solo, c'est moi qui compose mes propres morceaux. Au fait, pourquoi le vieux, il veut te marier ? " dit Itachi en posant sa main sur la cuisse de la brune mais qui fut vite repoussée.

-" Parce que j'ai couché en public avec l'un des employés de mon grand-père. J'ai mis la honte sur la famille. " donna-t-elle comme réponse en repoussant une quatrième fois la main du brun.

-" Moi j'ai fait des choses bien plus pire que toi, ça doit être aussi pour ça qu'il me marie aussi ?! M'enfin bref, nous sommes arrivés. "

Itachi arrêta le contact de la voiture et ferma les portières. Il défit sa ceinture et se tourna vers Gina.

-" À partir d'ici, le réseau du vieux ne nous atteint pas, comme ça on va pouvoir parler plus librement. Oh tu as soif ? J'ai du jus de fruits, de la bière, du... Ah bah nan j'ai que ça, dit-il en sortant des cannettes de bière et de jus de fruits et Gina choisit de prendre du jus de fruit alors que le brun choisit l'alcool, et aussi des biscuits que ma mère a fait, ils sont drôlement bons, tiens goûtes ! "

La brune en prit un et le goûta. Elle sourit d'émerveillement.

-" Alors qu'est-ce que je te disais, je les ai préparés moi-même ce matin avec une petite touche personnelle. J'espère que la suite te plaira. " dit-il avec un sourire.

-" Mais je croyais... "

-" Que ma mère les avait faits ? Nan tu penses, je les aurais mangés depuis longtemps si c'était le cas. " s"exclama-t-il en appuyant sur le bouton qui faisait sortir la toîture de la voiture.

Soudainement, Gina se sentit mal. Elle lâcha sa cannette de jus de fruits qui tomba sur le sol de la décapotable ainsi de ce qui restait du biscuits. Elle avait la nausée et ses membres étaient enkilosés, presque paralysés.

-" Etape n°1 du charme : la drogue. Et oui c'est comme ça dans ce monde, celui du crime. Et maintenant l'étape n°2 : la récolte d'information. " dit-il en s'approchant de la brune.

Il commença à lui soulever sa jupe jusqu'aux hanches. Il s'abaissa pour lui déposer des baisés papillions sur sa culotte.

-" Qui était cet homme avec nous tout à l'heure ? " demanda-t-il en passant un coup de langue sur son endroit sensible.

-" Je... Il s'appelle Tobi, c'est un cousin éloigné... " souffla-t-elle entre deux hoquetements.

-" Je ne suis pas idiot, dis-moi la vérité ! " chuchota-t-il en abaissant sa culotte.

Gina le laissa faire, car ce qu'il lui faisait lui procurait un énorme plaisir, il était doué et elle s'en rendait compte. Le brun joua un moment avec le petit bout de chair rose avec un doigt puis s'y attaqua avec la langue. Gina gémissait de bien être. Il reposa sa question et la brune lui dit toute la vérité incluant le livre, le Deidara ninja et qui était vraiment Tobi. Elle s'était faite avoir par la manière douce.

-" Tu as été une gentille fifille donc tu as droit à ta récompence, dit-il en se redressant, il se fit des caresses verticales sur son entre-jambes puis celui-ci se mit à gonfler énormément ensuite il déboutonna son pantalon, descendit sa braguette pour permettre à son membre tendu de sortir, et à moi aussi pour avoir résister jusque là ! "

Il sortit de la poche interne de sa veste, des préservatifs. Ils en prit un et rangea le reste. Le préservatif déballé et mis, le brun entra dans la brune très lentement, savourant ce moment.

À peine rentré, qu'une substance blanchâtre et gluante sortit de l'entrée du vagin de Gina.

-" Putin, l'autre gars qui t'a baisé est un gros porc. Il ne s'est même pas protégé. Moi, je suis tout de même un gentleman... " s'exclama Itachi en rentrant profondemment en Gina.

Soudainement, il sursauta et chercha frénétiquement quelque chose dans une des poches de sa veste. Il en sortit son téléphone portable écran tactile avec clavier Azerti, et répondit.

-" QUOI ?!... Je suis occupé là Sasuke, ça ne peut pas attendre ?... Nan, je... Pourquoi ?... Il la veut vraiment tout de suite ?... Bon d'accord, je finis ce que je suis en train de faire et j'arrive. À tout à l'heure !... "

Puis il raccrocha et rangea son mobil dans sa veste avant d'approcher ses lèvres de l'oreille de la brune.

-" C'est domage pour toi que je dois faire une course pour mon petit frère, tu n'auras pas tout le plaisir donné à la made in Itachi, mais je tâcherai de faire de mon mieux pour toi." susurra-t-il avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

Il mit les jambes de la jeune femme sur ses épaules et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient très lentement. Puis il accéléra très brutalement. Gina hurlait de plaisir, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait qu'il arrête mais aussi qu'il continue encore plus. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait peur que quelqu'un les surprenne, mais bon au moins elle n'aurait pas remis la honte sur sa famille puisqu'elle couchait en ce moment même avec une personne de sa propre famille, un cousin éloigné.

Itachi finit ses mouvements lentement puis il s'éccroula sur Gina, tremblotant et respirant rapidement. Il se retira d'elle et enleva le préservatif pour le mettre dans le cendrier de la voiture. Le brun se rhabilla et rhabilla également Gina, car elle était encore paralysée. Itachi attendu plusieurs minutes pour permettre à la paralysie de se dissiper, avant de demander :

-" Alors ça t'a plût ? Quand nous serons mariés, tu auras des choses bien meilleures que ça. "

Gina ne répondit pas, elle se contenta juste de baisser les yeux, les joues rouges ce qui fit rire Itachi, il avait un rire rauque et grave. Il remit sa ceinture et démarra la voiture. Il fit une marche arrière en regardant derrière lui.

Pendant les minutes de route qui suivirent, Itachi n'arrêtait pas de caresser la cuisse de Gina. À présent, elle se laissait faire car elle se sentait dépendante de lui, elle souhaitait en vouloir encore et encore plus. Itachi l'avait bien comprit, puisqu'il se considérait comme Dieu du Sexe, et en profitait. Itachi ramena la jeune femme chez elle, à son appartement. Puis il rentra chez lui. Il vivait avec son petit frère, Sasuke, depuis que leurs parents avaient décidé de les mettre à la porte, car Itachi avait maintenant vingt ans et Sasuke seize ans ou alors c'était plutôt pour la réputation de la famille Uchiwa...

Il jeta à la va-vite ses clefs de voiture sur le contoir de cuisine, et regarda son frère qui buvait son thé au citron en regardant les infos locaux.

-" Tu étais long. La maquette est dans le tiroir de ton bureau. Tu devrais te dépêcher, ta maison de disque ne sera pas aussi patiente que moi... " dit le plus jeune en ne détournant pas son regard de la TV.

Sasuke était un adolescent qui étudiait par correspondance à cause de la richesse de sa famille. Il se foutait pas mal des avis des autres sur son homosexualité avec son compagnon Naruto. Il avait une personnalité assez froide et mystérieuse ce qui faisait son charme auprès de la gente féminine, bien qu'il aurait préféré que cela soit de l'autre sexe. Ses vêtements étaient presque semblable aux goûts de son frère sauf qu'ils étaient tous noirs, bleus ou quelques fois blancs.

Itachi ne répondit pas à la remarque de son frère étant habitué et monta dans sa chambre. Il prit la maquette de son nouveau morceau et repartit de chez lui en n'oubliant pas de saluer son frère qui lui répondit par un ... très amical.

* * *

Seul dans son bureau, Madara regardait par la video de caméra de surveillance Deidara dans sa cellule. Il était assis sur le sol, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en regardant par terre. Madara sourit malicieusement, il changea de video sur son écran plat. Grâce à de bonnes relations, il avait pu se procurer la caméra de surveillance du parking où avait passé l'après-midi Itachi et Gina. Il esquissa un sourire mesquin cette fois-ci quand il vit les deux jeunes ayant un rapport sexuel dans la décapotable.

-" La honte est lavée, Gina ! Itachi, tu as encore fait du bon boulot sans le savoir comme d'habitude... " siffla-t-il entre ses dents avant d'éclater de rire, d'un rire rauque.

* * *

Fin de ce nouveau chapitre. Il est plus long que d'habitude pour me faire pardonner d'avoir été longue pour poster ce chapitre et j'en suis très fière, du chapitre pas pour le pardon !!!  
Je voudrais bien quant même des reviews même si elles sont petites, toutes rikikites...

Et au fait, Joyeuses Pâques et ne soyez pas malades à cause d'indigestion de chocolats, moi j'y ai pas eu droit car une certaine personne les ait mangés sans que je vois la couleur avant, sûr qu'elle l'ait fait exprè... ( -°/Q\°- ).


	9. Marriage incest

Yeah,yeah ! Désolée du retard mais vous comprendrez quand vous aurez lu ce chapitre : il est long et il y avait des moments de pages blanches.  
ATTENTION : gros LEMON ! WARNING ! WARNING !  
Le mystère de Madara est enfin révélé. Enfin une partie...  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
~~Aye ! -^p^-

* * *

Dans l'appartement, Deidara s'ennuyait fermement. Il ne pouvait ni sortir ni communiquer avec personne. C'est alors, profitant de l'absence de Gina - qui pratiquait son entraînement au corps à corps - qu'il sortit de l'appartement vêtu des vêtements que lui avait acheté Gina, lors d'une sortie shopping - que son grand-père avait bien voulu céder après multe réflexion. Ainsi habillé avec un short noir et un T-Shirt rouge uni et des tongs qu'il prit l'ascenseur menant au parking souterrain. Il y avait tellement de voiture que Deidara ne sachait pas laquelle choisir, car il voulait essayer pour la première fois la conduite. Il monta dans la porsche grise métallique, car par chance elle n'était pas vérouillée. Il prit la clé qui était posée sur le tableau de bord et démarra la voiture. Il lui fallut un temps après avoir essayé les pédales situées près de ses pieds pour savoir à quoi chacune d'elles servaient. Il osa, peu sûr de lui, d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur. La voiture avança brusquement et par instint, Deidara appuya sur le frein. La voiture se stoppa nette dans un bref grincement aigu. Tout compte fait, il préféra la marche à pieds, car c'était plus sûr pour la voiture que pour lui. Il préférait utiliser comme moyen de transport ses fidèles oiseaux d'argiles mais il ne devait pas attirer l'attention. Alors c'est avec un soupir ronchont qu'il prit les escaliers pour atteindre la rue.  
Des voitures roulaient sur la route et des piétons ou plutôt des piétonnes marchaient sur les trottoirs. Deidara suivit le sens des voitures et non loin de là était placé un café. Il entreprit d'y entrer pour se changer les idées. Il s'installa au contoir et regarda la carte des menus qui s'affichait devant lui. Une serveuse mâchant un chewing gum et ayant des cheveux bleus surmontés d'un chignon maintenu par une rose blanche vint lui demander ce qu'il souhaitait.

-" Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai pas d'arg... "

- Bois tout ce que tu veux, c'est moi qui offre ! " dit une voix masculine suivit d'un petit rire.

Deidara tourna la tête pour voir à qui appartenait la voix. Il regarda l'homme qui venait de s'assoir à côté de lui sur l'un des tabourets. Il était jeune, sûrement la vingtaine. Ses yeux étaient d'un violet clair et ses cheveux étaient blancs en bataille, mais ce qui surprenait le plus le blond était qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon noir qui moulait bien ses formes.

-" Hidan, tes vêtements ! " lui dit la serveuse exaspérée.

Ledit Hidan se regarda, hurla puis enfin chercha du regard ses vêtements qu'il mit ensuite comme-ci de rien n'était avant d'être revenu s'assoir à côté du blond.

-" C'est une manie chez lui de tout le temps se déshabiller... " dit la serveuse avec un ricanement.

-" Konan c'est bon, Deidara le sait. Pas besoin de lui dire... Mais tu as mit une perruque ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, il y a deux jours, ils étaient cours et là ils sont longs... "

-" C'est juste que..., enfin c'est, ... C'est compliqué ! " lui dit le blond l'air affreusement géné.

-" Oh je vois, c'était donc ça la punition ? Putain, j'aurais cru qu'il t'aurait séquestré dans une des cellules, pas qu'il t'aurait forcé à mettre une perruque ! " s'exclama Hidan en rapprochant le pot de cacahuètes dont il en prit une poignée pour en ingurgiter.

-" Hein, la punition ? " dit Deidara perplexe.

-" Bah ouais, t'as bien couché avec la petite Gina du boss, non ? Et il s'est pas privé de le faire savoir à tout le monde. Satané patron ! Faut pas le chercher sinon boum ta vie est détruite ! " dit Hidan, légèrement surpris. Il prit une autre poignée de cacahuètes et les mangea aussitôt.

-" Hein... ? "

-" M'enfin de toute façon, elle va bientôt se marier avec Itachi, alors ! " continua Hidan comme-ci de rien n'était, toujours en s'empiffrant de cacahuètes.

-" Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? " s'écria Deidara en se levant brusquement du tabouret faisant face à Hidan complètement surpris.

-" Wooh, elle va se marier avec Itachi Uchiwa, c'est tout. Pas de quoi se mettre dans un état pa... "

-" C'est tout ? C'est tout ? Comment elle peut se marier avec homme qui n'a ni sentiments ni émôtions et qui gèle tout le monde avec son regard de glace ? " s'écria Deidara, très très énervé.

-" Wooh, t'es sûr mon gars qu'on parle du même Itachi ? Celui que je connais n'est pas un iceberg, c'est même un courreur de jupons si tu veux mon avis. Il entâme conneries sur conneries. C'est pas un ange, c'est une rock star ... " expliqua Hidan avec une moue qui signifiait pour Deidara : " Sûr que ça va ? T'as pas fumé la moquette avant de venir ici ? ".

-" Te foues pas de moi ! Je te parle d'Itachi ! Il a tué toute sa famille de sang-froid et tu oses me dire que c'est une rock star ? ... "

-" Itachi ? Tuer toute sa famille ? T'es sûr que ça va ? "

Deidara resta pétrifié de colère. Il ne comprenait pas ce que l'autre lui disait. Il se trompait. Largement ! Lui faisait-il une blague ? Non, il était trop sûr de lui pour ça. Ou alors il était complètement aveugle !

- " Et bien dans ce cas, je vais te faire ouvrir les yeux ! " s'écria Deidara en lui mettant un crochet du droit au visage.

Hidan passa par-dessus le bar et percuta la grande vitrine où étaient entreposées les multiples bouteilles d'alcool, qui se fracassa sous son choc et les bouteilles avec. Konan hurla de colère. Les quelques clients qu'il y avait se retournèrent ou se levèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait.  
Hidan sortit des décombres de la vitrine et fit face à Deidara.

-" Mais putain qu'est-ce qui't'prend ? " hurla Hidan énervé.

-" Ca suffit vous deux ! " s'écria Konan.

-" Konan, ne te mèles pas de ça ! Il est complètement dingue, dit Hidan l'air méfiant puis il s'adressa au blond en sortant un Colt 45 qu'il pointa sur lui, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais..."

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?"

Tout le monde se retourna vers le nouveau venu sur le seuil de la porte du bar.

-" Patron... ? " dirent Hidan et Konan en un souffle.

Madara regarda Deidara et plissa des yeux.

-" Dans mon bureau, tout de suite ! " lui dit-il en partant les mains dans les poches.

Tout le monde regarda Deidara surpris.

-" T'es mal, mon gars ! " Dit Hidan au blond en abaissant son arme.

Deidara suivit Madara qui l'attendait à la sortie du bar, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi ni qui cet homme était en réalité. Quand il lui avait donné cet ordre, il avait cru être poignardé en plein coeur et jeté aux Enfers. Sa présence imposait le respect et ça Deidara l'avait très bien compris.

Enfin dans le bureau de l'Uchiwa, celui-ci ordonna au blond de s'assoir tandis qu'il fit de même sur son fauteuil. Madara sortit une télécommande d'un des tiroirs de son bureau, se retourna et appuya sur un des boutons. Un téléviseur écran plat descendit du plafond. Puis il appuya sur un autre bouton. Le téléviseur s'alluma et afficha une cellule où était l'autre Deidara se tenant le bras gauche assis contre le mur inconscient. Du sang était sur la manche gauche de sa veste et sur la jambe droite de son jeans.

Deidara, assis dans un des sièges en cuir, avait des yeux gros comme des balles de ping-pong. Madara ricanait en regardant l'écran.

-" Regardes ce qu'il arrive aux personnes qui osent toucher à ma Gina, regardes le souffrir, s'exclama Madara avec un sourire psychopate, si tu oses une nouvelle fois de l'embrasser, je te garde le même sort, car je sais ce que tu as fait il y a quelque temps. Maintenant sors de mon bureau et retourne aux appartements de Gina ! "

Deidara ne bougea pas. Il regardait froidement Madara dans les yeux.

-" C'est quoi ce regard ? Tu veux me tuer ? Tu n'y arriveras jamais ! " hurla Madara en le regardant à son tour froidement.

-" Vous êtes malade ! " dit solennellement Deidara avec un air de dégoût, puis il quitta les lieux sans un regard derrière lui.

Madara serra si fortement la télécommande qu'elle se cassa sous l'effet de sa colère. Il avait envie de le tuer, de le trucider de toutes parts et de jeter sa dépouille aux chiens de la sécurité. Mais il préféra lancer brutalement la télécommande cassée contre la porte close en poussant un cri de rage.

Il sortit néamoins un cadre photo d'un des tiroirs de son bureau et regarda le portrait en se léchant une seule fois la lèvre inférieure. Une jeune femme brune d'origine asiatique se dressait au milieu et souriait fièrement. Etrangement, elle ressemblait à Gina mais certains détails les différenciait : elles n'avaient pas les mêmes yeux ni la même bouche. Madara passa son index sur le visage de la jeune femme et souria.

-" Mon amour, je t'ai enfin retrouvée ! "

* * *

Après avoir fini son entraînement au corps à corps en fin de soirée, Gina décida d'aller se promener au parc à côté de l'immeuble après avoir prit une bonne douche aux douches communes de la salle d'entraînement. Elle s'assit sur un des bancs dont la vue se dirigeait sur une gigantesque fontaine. Des poissons énormes contouraient cette sculpture. Une sirène faisait mine de verser l'eau avec son vase en marbre tandis que des plants de corail faisaient des minis fontaines autour d'elle. Le parc était bizarrement désert. Presque aucun oiseau chantait.  
Gina souleva un peu son T-Shirt au niveau du ventre et constata que son entraînement au corps à corps avait été très douleureux vu les dizaines d'hématomes bleus qui couvraient tout son ventre. Elle poussa un soupir très bruyant en abaissant son maillot. Elle était crevée et préféra s'assoupir sur le banc plutôt que de rentrer chez elle pour dormir sur un matelat plus confortable. Alors elle s'allongea de tout son long sur le banc en bois et ferma les yeux pour se laisser aller dans un sommeil semi-profond.  
La nuit était déjà tombée, Gina dormait toujours sur le banc. Le parc était toujours aussi silencieux et désert jusqu'au moment où un homme d'une grande carrure vint s'assoir à côté de la jeune femme. Il la regarda longuement puis souria faiblement. Il lui carressa les cheveux délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller. Ses doigts descendirent sur son front qu'ils frolèrent sensiblement puis ils continuèrent leur chemin vers l'arrête de son nez, ils le parcourrèrent sans remord et ensuite surlignèrent sa bouche. Le propriétaire de ses doigts s'humidifia les lèvres en passant deux ou trois coups de langue sur celles-ci. Ses phalanges poursuivèrent leur route sur sa clavicule après être passées sur son cou. L'homme stoppa son geste lorsqu'il arriva au-dessus de sa poitrine, comme prit d'une grande hésitation. Mais il se reprit bien vite et poursuiva sa quête en descendant ves son entre-seins rentrant sa main sous son T-Shirt. La jeune femme portait une brassière de sport pour maintenir ses seins. L'homme glissa sa main sous son sous-vêtement et caressa son sein droit. Avec son autre main, il frôla son ventre avant de passer sa main sous le pantalon de la jeune brune dans sa culotte faisant ensuite des mouvements circulaires et curvilignes sur sa zone sensible. Ayant assez de jouer avec son sein, il souleva son T-Shirt et suçota son sein droit tout en continuant dans sa culotte.  
Gina, sous la surprise de cette formidable sensation de bien-être, se réveilla lentement. Ses yeux ne virent que les ténèbres de la nuit, car le parc était plongé dans une grande obscurité puisque la lune avait décidé de se cacher un bon moment derrière les nuages invisibles. Mais elle fema les yeux car elle crut rêver et poussa un long soupir de plaisir.  
L'homme arrêta de jouer avec sa zone sensible pour la pénétrer avec un seul doigt. Gina poussa un long cri faiblement. Il fit ensuite de long va-et-vient avec son doigt puis en crescendo. Il arrêta de lui suçoter le sein et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.  
Gina caressa l'entre-jambe de l'homme qui était déjà bien gonflée. L'homme poussa un grognement et ouvrit sa braguette. Gina, avec sa main, sortit son membre tendu et fit des mouvements de va-et-vient sur celui-ci. L'homme accéléra le rythme de son doigt à l'intérieur d'elle et la brunette jouissa très bruyament. Pour rendre presque sourd sa jouissance, il l'embrassa encore à pleine bouche. Sous l'effet du plaisir, Gina griffa à sang le cou de l'homme. Celui-ci arrêta tout et se redressa de façon à ce que son membre soit face au visage de Gina. Il effectua d'innombrable va-et-vient sur son objet de plaisir et jouissa sur le visage de la jeune femme avec un rugissement rauque.  
Gina se rhabilla et resta allongée sur le banc, les yeux fermés, pendant que l'homme partait en courant hors du parc.

-" GINAAAAA ! " hurla une voix qui lui était famillère.

La jeune femme ne rouvrit pas les yeux voulant être encore dans ce cocon de bien-être, mais une lumière éblouissante même les yeux clos la sortit de sa bulle. Avec irritation, elle les ouvrit et apperçut Itachi qui l'éblouissait avec une lampe de poche. Elle put voir malgré la lumière son visage inquiet prendre un trait plus surpris puis amusé avant de l'entendre éclater de rire.

-" Pourquoi ries-tu ? " demanda-t-elle.

Itachi arrêta de rire et souria avant de la regarder de plus près.

-" Tu as du sperme plein le visage ! " dit-il en sortant un mouchoir pour lui essuyer le visage.

Gina écarquilla les yeux et se laissa faire quand Itachi lui enleva toute cette substance blanchâtre du visage.  
Ceci fait, il l'aida à se lever du banc.

-" Il faudra que tu prennes une douche en rentrant, tu sens le sperme à plein nez. C'est qu'il y en avait beaucoup. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? " dit-il en jetant le mouchoir dans la poubelle juste à côté.

-" J'ai cru que c'était un rêve... "

-" Et ça racontait quoi ton rêve ? " demanda-t-il, espérant une réponse alléchante vu son regard pervers.

-" J'ai pas envie de te le raconter. Mais pourquoi tu es là ? " dit-elle changeant de sujet.

-" Ton grand-père m'a appelé tout à l'heure en fin de soirée, il m'a dit que tu n'étais toujours pas rentrée et que je devais aller te chercher au parc... N'empêche, c'est pas logique comment il savait que j'étais à trente minutes du parc et que tu y étais ?... M'enfin, c'est le patron !... " dit-il en partant.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna, voyant que Gina ne le suivait pas. Il la regarda d'une façon de dire: " Alors tu viens ? " en l'éblouissant avec sa lampe de poche. Gina soupira et le suivit.  
Ils rentrèrent tous les deux à pieds aux appartements de la brune.  
Gina n'invita pas Itachi à rentrer car il avait reçut un coup de téléphone et devait immédiatement rentrer. Ils se disent au revoir et en même temps Itachi avait donné une fessée à la brune avant de partir ne sachant pas que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Gina partit dans la salle de bain se nettoyer le visage, croisant au passage Diedara dans le salon qui sétait préparé un enca dans la cuisine. Il l'avait regardée avec un regard froid.  
Dans la salle de bain, Gina s'était lavée le visage une dizaine de fois pour être sûre que l'odeur était partie. Ayant fini, elle alla s'assoir dans le salon à l'autre bout du canapé où était -à l'extrémité- Deidara. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil et continua de regarder la TV ensuite. C'était une série japonaise appelée aussi Drama. Gina s'ennuyait depuis quelques minutes car elle ne comprenait absolument pas la langue japonaise. Mais les bips sonores de l'interphone la réveilla de son mode veille. Elle alla " décrocher " et c'est son grand-père qui était à l'autre bout.

- " Dans mon bureau et vite ! " dit-il d'une voix rauque. Puis il coupa la connexion.

Gina se précipita dans le bureau de son grand-père ne voulant pas subir encore plus sa colère vu le ton énervé de sa voix.

-" Assis-toi ! " lui dit-il d'un ton calme.

Gina obéit et s'assit sur un des fauteuils.  
Quand son grand-père se mit de profil, elle put apperçevoir une griffure dont le sang commençait à sécher.

-" Grand-père, vous vous êtes blessé ? Vous saignez au cou ! " dit-elle inquiète.

Madara la regarda surpris et dit séchement : " Ce n'est rien juste un accident de travail rien d'autre. "

Gina souria rassurée mais écarquilla les yeux quand elle se souvint avoir griffé au même endroit l'homme qui était dans son rêve. Elle en rougit à ce souvenir, mais son grand-père avait remarqué son changement d'expression et la regardait froidement. " Ce n'est pas possible que ça soit lui, ce n'est juste qu'une coincidence. Et il l'a dit lui-même ce n'est qu'un accident de travail, rien d'autre... " pensa-t-elle sans vraiment le penser.  
Madara la regardait toujours, puis il se leva et alla se placer derrière son fauteuil d'une lenteur extrême. Gina ne bougea pas quand il passa sa main sur son épaule, tout comme elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'il approcha son visage de son oreille.

-" Ca va, ma petite Gina ? Tu as l'air pâle. Tu voudrais que Papi Madara te fasse un gros bisous sur la joue pour aller mieux comme quand tu étais petite ? " lui dit-il en lui faisant des baisers papillions sur la joue.

-" Grand-père, arrêtez ! Cela ne se fait pas !... " dit-elle essayant de repousser Madara, mais il perssistait toujours et il lui empoigna les poignets et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Gina reconnut ce baiser et fit le lien entre l'homme du parc et lui.

-" N'épouses pas Itachi ! Deviens ma femme et sois mienne ! Ensemble nous pourrons régner sur le monde et tu auras tout ce que tu veux, mon amour ! Comme avant... " lui dit-il en l'embrassant sans cesse dans le cou.

Gina essaya de se défaire de son étreinte et d'esquiver ses baisers tout en disant : " Mais nous ne pouvons pas grand-père et c'est vous même qui avait arrangé le mariage entre moi et Itachi... Je... "

-" Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Mais je peux annulé ça, car je suis tout de même le chef de la famille Uchiwa. Considère maintenant que le contrat est annulé. Et puis allons nous marier, maintenant !... " s'exclama-t-il en continuant ses baisers qui étaient devenus fougueux.

-" Mais grand-père, arrêtez ! Nous ne pouvons pas ! Je veux rentrer chez moi, en France ! Vous me faites peur ! Arrêtez ! " s'exclama-t-elle en essayant toujours de se dégager avec plus de force.

-" Mais non, mon amour ! Il a été convenu avec tes parents que tu restes définitivement au Japon et que tu sois mienne. Je t'aime, mon amour ! " dit-il en la soulevant du fauteuil.

Il la tirait hors du bureau par le bras mais avec difficulté car Gina essayait tant bien que mal de se défaire de son étreinte. Elle réussit à prendre sa fine pince à cheveux qui était épinglée à sa manche, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire et l'enfonça dans la chair entre le pouce et l'index de la main de son grand-père qui l'aggripait. Celui-ci grogna de douleur mais ne lâcha toujours pas prise. Il la conduit dans une pièce à une bonne dizaine de mêtre de son bureau - le couloir était très long - et attacha son poignet au sien avec des menottes.

-" Maintenant tu ne peux plus t'échapper ! " lui sussura-t-il a l'oreille tout en enlevant l'épingle à cheveux de sa main.

Quelques gouttes de sang s'échappa de sa plaie mais sans plus. Ils marchèrent au centre de la pièce jusqu'à une table où était posée des dossiers et un chandelier. D'ailleurs la pièce ne comportait que des étagères avec des tas de dossiers et de bouquins de toutes sortes. Seules les chaises et la table changeaient un peu le décor de la pièce qui avait l'air vraiment glauque. Les chaises et la table donnaient une petite touche de modernité car tout le reste était vieillot.

-" Maintenant nous allons nous marier et ensuite nous recrérons la famille Uchiwa, mon amour ! " dit-il en sortant un stylo de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Il ouvrit le premier dossier qui était sur la pile de droite et dit : " J'avais déjà tout préparé avant ton arrivée, mon amour. " Il commença à écrire quelque chose que Gina ne pouvait lire car c'était écrit en japonais. Il signa et lui tendit le stylo.

-" Allez, maintenant signe ! " lui ordonna-t-il avec un regard froid.

-" Je voudrai savoir pourquoi vous avez organisé un mariage entre Itachi et moi si depuis le début nous étions, tous deux, destinés à nous marier ? " demanda-t-elle en ne prenant pas le stylo que lui tendait Madara.

-" Deidara a contre-carré mes plans en couchant avec toi et j'avais un petit câprice envers le père d'Itachi. Allez maitenant signe ! " dit-il en insistant avec le stylo.

Gina prit le stylo après hésitation puis elle le jeta vivement au visage de son grand-père. Elle se hâta de partir vers la sortie mais les menottes qui la liaient à son grand-père la firent tomber à genoux. Madara fit comme-ci de rien n'était et signa à sa place. Il rangea le stylo là où il l'avait eu et s'accroupit de sorte à être en face de Gina qui était toujours sur le sol essayant de se défaire les menottes de Madara. Il lui prit le menton avec deux doigts et l'embrassa, enfin essaya puisque Gina avait esquivé ses lèvres. Il essaya encore et encore mais en vain. Perdant patience, il la releva d'une main et sortit avec elle de la pièce.  
Dans le couloir, ils prirent l'ascenseur et descendèrent de deux étages. Là, dans le couloir du deuxième étage, il n'y avait qu'une seule porte. Madara y conduisit la brune et ils arrivèrent dans une chambre comportant un lit deux places baldaquin, une armoir en bois de cèdre et une table de nuit assortie au lit mais rien d'autre, aucunes fenêtres et le papier peint était d'un ton entre rouge et marron.

Madara traîna de force Gina jusqu'au lit et la plaqua dessus en se mettant à califourchon sur elle. Elle se débattait mais Madara réussit à maintenir ses poignets contre le lit et il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Gina morda la langue de son grand-père à sang. Alors Madara rompit le baiser et cracha le sang qui était dans sa bouche, sur le sol.

-" Il faudra bien qu'à un moment donné tu te laisses faire, car maintenant nous sommes mariés, très chère. Il faut consommer le mariage pour le bien de la famille, dit-il séchement en serrant de plus en plus sont étreinte, et si tu ne t'y résignes pas, je te forcerais ! "

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et cette fois-ci Gina se laissa faire. Il prit ça pour une ouverture et lâcha un de ses poignets mais sa main resta en suspension au-dessus pour voir si elle n'allait pas faire une tentative de fuite. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il posa sa main sur un de ses seins et le malaxa doucement tout en l'embrassant. Gina se raidit à ce contact, mais par un frisson d'écoeurement, elle lui remorda la langue. Sous le choc, Madara la gifla et sortie de la table de nuit, une seringue contenant un liquide transparent.

-" Je t'avais prévenue, mon amour ! " dit-il sans aucune émôtion en piquant Gina dans le bras avec la seringue.

Gina poussa un gémissement de douleur, car Madara n'y avait pas été de main morte. Soudainement, elle se sentit molle et enkylosée. Elle ne fit rien quand Madara commençait à la déshabiller ni quand il l'embrassait partout sur son corps. Elle ne ressentit aucun dégoût mais juste l'envie de faire la même chose que lui.

Elle commença à lui enlever ses vêtements de fait à ce qu'il soit en caleçon. Il avait un très beau corps encore rempli de jeunesse malgré son âge et ses muscles étaient parfaitement bien dessinés.

-" Cette drogue fait bien son effet, dit-il avec un sourire puis il la regarda le toucher avec envie, tu es très excitante. Tu en as très envie toi-aussi, tu baves en gémissant ! Je dois dire que j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort sur la dose, mais peu importe c'est pour le bien de la famille !... "

Il s'allongea à dos sur le lit et Gina vint entre ses jambes. Elle lui effleura son entre-jambe et il poussa un long soupir de plaisir. Puis elle déposa un petit baiser sur cette endroit sensible et lui fit de nombreux baisers papillions à l'intérieur de ses cuisses musclées. Madara fermait les yeux de bien-être mais il en devint vite lassé et lui aggripa ses longs cheveux bruns pour l'inssiter à faire plus et à varier.  
Gina ne se fit pas prier et lui enleva son caleçon. Son membre incroyablement tendu se dressa devant elle et l'exitait encore plus quand il eut quelques soubresauts. La jeune femme l'effleura du doigt et il tressaillit de plus belle. Elle passa un coup de langue sur le dessus et Madara lâcha un suffoquement de surprise. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre l'extrême jouissance, il força Gina à engloutir complètement son sexe en appuyant sur sa tête. Il grogna de satisfaction, aidant la jeune femme à pratiquer des va-et-vient en la tirant par les cheveux.  
Il jouissa dans sa bouche, en même temps il s'était redressé en position assise, une main sur la tête de Gina aggripant ses cheveux longs et l'autre bras le maintenait en équilibre en prenant appui sur le lit.  
Sur la surprise, la brune recracha la substance blanchâtre sur le lit et regarda son grand-père incrédule.  
Madara haletait bruyament et poussa Gina à la renverse, la mettant sur le dos. Il lui écarta les jambes et les mit au-dessus de ses épaules. Il se pencha et donna du plaisir à Gina en jouant avec le petit bout de sa libido avec le bout de sa langue.  
Sous l'entente des gémissements de Gina, le membre sexuel de Madara retrouva sa durcité. Il enfonça un doigt puis deux dans le vagin de sa petite fille. D'ailleurs, Gina gémissait de plus belle, exitant encore plus son grand-père. Il pratiquait en elle des mouvements de rotation qui la faisaient frémir.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas comme Itachi, car celui-ci était bien plus doué que son grand-père enfin maintenant son mari, mais c'était tout de même bon. Elle était sûre que s'il continuait comme ça, elle allait bientôt jouir. Et Madara le comprit quand elle commença à serrer les jambes autour de son cou. Alors il arrêta tout geste et se redressa. Il posa une des jambe de la jeune femme sur le lit et laissa l'autre jambe sur son épaule. Il fit frotter son sexe sur celui de Gina avant de la pénétrer. Puis il pratiqua des va-et-viens lents.

-" Merde ! Pas déjà ! Je vais... " dit-il entre ses dents.

Madara eut une grimace que Gina put voir correctement. Il avait jouit en elle.  
Il haletait fortement mais rien que de voir le corps de sa petite fille, enfin de sa femme, tant désiré, il redevint dur et long.  
Gina se redressa et se mit à quatre pattes sur les ordres de son mari. Celui-ci la repénétra encore et cette fois y alla plus férocement.

-" C'est tellement bon, Gina !... " dit-il en lui tenant les hanches pour aller plus loin en elle, tandis que la jeune femme lui tenait la hanche.

-" Grand-père... " dit-elle faiblement entre deux souffles audibles.

-" NAN, JE SUIS TON MARI MAINTENANT ! " cria Madara en la culbutant d'un coup beaucoup plus brutalement.

Sous la surprise, Gina hurla et s'effondra sur le lit mais le brun continuait toujours. Elle se mordait la langue pour ne pas pleurer, car Madara lui avait fait affreusement mal et il continuait toujours en continuant encore plus brutalement.

-" Ca fait si longtemps que je n'avais pas touché une femme comme ça. C'est si bon !... " dit-il en gémissant bruyament.

Puis il déposa des baisers papillions sur le dos de Gina et il accéléra encore plus le rythme qui commençait à devenir surhumain.

-" Oh putain, à ce rythme là je vais... JOUIIIIIRR !... " dit-il en venant à l'intérieur d'elle profondemment.

Le brun s'effrondra sur le lit et... et s'endormit. Tandis que Gina le regardait en s'essuyant ses quelques larmes. Elle allait partir mais la main de Madara l'en empêcha et la tira fortement contre lui.

-" Tu es ma femme maintenant alors, dit-il à demi-endormit puis il sortit de la poche de son pantalon qu'il avait trouvé à tâton un anneau en or avec des gravures fantasistes dessus, je veux que tu portes cette bague à partir de maintenant. Nous sommes marier, saches-le !"

Il lui mit à l'annulaire et se rendormit la serrant fortement contre lui mais la drogue n'avait pas fini son effet et Gina commençait à être en manque. Elle attrapa donc le sexe devenu mou de son mari et le caressa ce qui réveilla encore Madara.

-" Putain, j'ai vraiment trop forcé sur la dose, t'en as pas eu assez. Merde ! " dit-il en passant une main sur son visage.

Gina ne contrôlait plus sa main, elle pratiquait de lent va-et-viens sur le membre redevenu dur du brun. Elle en voulait plus, Madara n'était pas de cette avis et la poussa pour ne pas qu'elle commence une fellation. Mais Gina ne se laissa pas faire et prit en bouche son objet de désir. Elle joua avec, avec sa langue et ses lèvres. Puis Madara, après quelques minutes de plaisir, laissa échapper sa semence dans sa gorge.

-" Putain, tu veux me faire crever ou quoi ? " haleta Madara entre ses dents.

La brune n'était pas satisfaite. Elle se mit en position du cavalier sur les hanches de Madara et frotta son sexe sur celui du brun. Il redevint encore dur et long. Gina le rentra en elle et commença à bouger.

-" Putain... je suis crever !... " se plaigna-t-il, mais pourtant il lui malaxait les seins au rythme de ses déhanchements.

Gina prit appui sur les cuisses de Madara et souleva ses hanches de plus belle. Puis elle reprit appui sur son torse, ses déhanchements allaient moins vite.  
Madara la bascula sur le côté et prit la relève entre ses jambes. Leurs bras s'étaient enlacés sur leur corps. Madara sortit du creu du cou de Gina pour voir son visage. Elle le regardait normalement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Madara n'a pas pu résisté à ce visage et l'embrassa avec fougue. Contrairement aux autres fois, Gina se laissa faire et y contribua aussi.  
Leur échange était moins bestial qu'avant, il était plus doux et sensuel.

... Mais l'effet de la drogue se dissipa entièrement dans le corps de Gina au moment où Madara jouissa pour la dernière fois en elle. Sous la fatigue, il ne se retira pas d'elle et resta dans la même position logé entre ses jambes, sa tête dans le creu de son cou.  
Gina prennait conscience de ce qu'il sétait passé et commença à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

-" Mon amour, pourquoi pleures-tu ?... " demanda faiblement Madara en se redressant légèrement.

-" LAISSEZ-MOI ! NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PLUS DE MOI ! Laissez-moi... !... " dit-elle en se dégageant brutalement de lui pour allez se recroqueviller de l'autre côté du lit.

Madara ne dit rien et alla chercher une couverture dans l'armoir et la déposa sur le corps tiède de la belle. Alors que lui, il se faufila dans les draps du lit et éteignit les lumières de la chambre après avoir mit à son annulaire le même anneau que celui de Gina.  
Durand un bon moment, Gina n'avait pas cessé de pleurer. Madara voulait la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter mais il s'y était résigné pour ne pas encore plus aggraver son cas.  
Après un moment, Gina sécha ses larmes et se faufila elle-aussi dans les draps du lit mais s'était vêtue de la couverture donnée pas son mari par pure précaution et car avant tout elle avait froid.

Madara ne se sentait pas le moins du monde coupable de ce qu'il avait. Tout cela faisait parti de son plan. " Et demain soir, il sera à son terme. " pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire avant de s'endormir.

Gina, elle ne s'était endormie qu'à l'aube quand son mari avait quitté la chambre. A ce moment-là, elle avait fait semblant de dormir quand il était venu lui caresser les cheveux et déposer un long baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir.

* * *

Yoshi, enfin ce chapitre terminé ! Il est long et j'espère que l'extra lemon vous a plût !  
Pour mon travail acharné, je veux des reviews.

Pour le prochain chapitre tout ou enfin presque sera claircifié. Et je pense qu'il aura la même longueur que celui-la.


	10. Avatar

**Le dizième chapite est enfin arrivé après un long long moment d'écriture. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture !... **

* * *

Gina dormait toujours dans la chambre, mais un beau jeune brun la réveilla en susaut. Elle ouvrit les yeux et reconnut Tobi qui la gifflait à plusieurs reprises.

-" Ah enfin tu es réveillée. J'ai cru que t'étais morte !... " dit Tobi avec un large sourire mais son sourire s'effaça quand Gina se réfugia loin de lui sur le lit, apeurée et cachant son corps avec les draps.

Elle haletait fortement et le regardait comme s'il était un monstre.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " demanda-t-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle pour ne pas l'effrayer encore plus.

Le regard de Gina partit dans le vide et elle éclata en sanglot en se jetant dans les bras de Tobi qui était surpris par ce contact.

-" Je... Il... Il m'a forcée... " réussit-elle à dire entre deux sanglots.

-" Qui t'as forcé à quoi ? " dit-il en la serrant un peu dans ses bras, car il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre dans des moments comme celui-la.

-" Mon grand-père, il m'a forcée à me marier avec lui !... J'ai peur, Tobi ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Aides-moi !... " dit-elle avant de repartir dans ses larmes.

Tobi ne dit rien, bien trop surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se contenta juste de la serrer encore un peu plus dans ses bras.

-" Et... et nous avions consummés le... le mariage, cette nuit... J'ai tellement peur, Tobi... "

Il ne répondit toujours rien. Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'a pu vivre cette gamine cette nuit. Il se dégagea de son étreinte et sécha ses larmes avec son pouce.

-" Quel âge as-tu ? " demanda-t-il en la regardant sérieusement.

Gina renifla plusieurs fois avant de lui répondre : " J'ai dix-huit ans. "

Tobi se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira.

-" Putain, tu n'es même pas encore majeure... " dit-il en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

-" Si je le suis. " dit-elle en hoquetant faiblement.

-" En France oui, mais pas ici. Au Japon c'est à partir de vingt ans que l'on est majeur. Ici tant que tu n'es pas majeure tu ne peux rien contre lui. " dit-il en se levant.

Gina s'assit convenablement au bord du lit, les draps autours de sa poitrine, la cachant.

-" Pourquoi tu es ici ? " demanda-t-elle en reprenant un air sérieux bien qu'elle avait hoqueté plusieurs fois.

-" Je te cherchais. Est-ce que tu pourrais me faire partir de ce monde, je voudrai revenir dans le mien et j'enmènerai Deidara avec moi ? " dit-il sérieusement.

-" Pourquoi tu veux repartir maintenant ? " risqua-t-elle de demander.

-" Je ne veux pas te le dire. " s'exclama-t-il en croisant les bras.

-" Très bien j'essayerai de te faire partir, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça fonctionne. Le livre est, comment dire, vivant en quelque sorte. Il a rendu de lui même son apparence originale à Deidara. Mais bon on verra bien. Tu peux sortir et m'attendre dehors, s'il-te-plaît, je voudrai bien m'habiller... " dit-elle en se levant du lit toujours en maintenant les draps.

Tobi ne dit rien et sortit prenant bien soin de fermer la porte et d'attendre. Il avait remarqué qu'elle ne l'avait même pas regardé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde quand elle lui parlait.

Il voulait repartir car ce monde le lassait de plus en plus et son organisation avait besoin de lui. Qui sais ce que faisait Pain en ce moment. Peut-être que le cas bijuu avançait beaucoup sous ses ordres ? Mais cela ne pouvait être vrai car c'était lui et personne d'autre qui donnait les ordres pour le bien de son but, sinon cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Tout devait être bien calculé et précis, si par malheur son plan était décalé d'un mois ou deux tout serait anéanti et il faudrait en refaire un autre bien plus complexe. Il lui a fallut presque plus de douze ans pour le mettre au point ainsi que les préparatifs. Alors ce n'est pas un contre-temps dans une autre dimension qui l'anéantira aussi facilement.  
Il sortit le revolver qui était glissé à sa ceinture et le regarda. Madara le lui avait donné sans dire pour quelle raison. A vrai dire, il l'avait plutôt menacé. Tobi n'avait pu rien faire sous la menace d'un flingue, il ne pouvait plus utiliser de chakra, comme s'il était scellé à l'intérieur de son corps. " Peut-être que c'est ce monde... " se dit-il en jetant un dernier regard vague au revolver avant de le glisser à sa ceinture.  
Il était dos contre le mur, croisant les bras, à attendre Gina.  
" Je me demande ce que cherche à faire Madara en épousant sa propre petite fille. C'est complètement ridicule ! Mais il doit avoir une bonne raison, si j'avais été à sa place j'aurai certainement fait la même chose alors je ne le blâme pas. Mais pourquoi... ? A quoi pense-t-il... ? " pensa-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Gina le sortit de ses pensées en sortant tout prête de la chambre.

Dans un grand silence, ils allèrent à la chambre de la brune. A peine la porte ouverte, qu'une tête blonde leur sauta dessus.

-" T'étais où cette nuit ? " s'écria Deidara à la brunette.

Ils remarquèrent qu'une chaise était postée juste à côté de la porte.

-" Je t'expliquerais. "dit-elle avec tristesse.

-" Oh Senpai s'inquiètait pour Gina ? Serait-il possible que Senpai soit amoureux ? " dit Tobi avec un rire niais.

Pour toute réponse, il reçu un crochet du droit de la part du blond et il tomba, inconscient. Enfin, il le fit croire car Madara se promettait de le lui faire payer,... un jour.

-" Nan, il faut faire les courses comme l'autre ne vient plus, dit-il semblant ne pas avoir entendu ce que Gina avait dit, puis il lui tendit une liste assez grande devant son visage et continua, et n'oublis pas d'acheter des dangos et des Ichigo Daifuku, il n'y en a plus..."

-" A qui la faute ? " dit-elle dans sa barbe en prenant la liste.

-" Hey c'est de ma faute si c'est bon ? Nan, bon bah alors ?... Et dépèche-toi de vite revenir ! " dit-il à Gina qui commençait à partir.

Avant de refermer la porte, il traina Tobi jusqu'au salon et le déposa sur le canapé de tout son long. Madara se laissa faire car il aimait être trainé, enfin qu'on s'occupait de lui. Puis Deidara alla chercher un paquet de dangos et revint auprès de Tobi qui avait reprit connaissance. Il s'asseya à côté de lui et lui tendit le paquet déjà entamé.

-" T'en veux ? " lui demanda-t-il en mangeant la première boulette de riz de son dango.

-" Mais tu as dit qu'il n'y en avait plus. dit-Tobi en prenant le premier dango qui s'offrait à lui du paquet.

-" C'était une escuse pour faire partir Gina, comme ça on peut parler sérieux tous les deux. " expliqua-t-il.

-" Oh je vois, et de quoi veux-tu me parler, Senpai ? " demanda-t-il en mangeant la deuxième boulette de riz.

-" Et bien Madara, le grand-père de Gina, il ne te semble pas bizarre ? Car hier soir il m'a fait voir moi-même, enfin l'autre Deidara. Ce type est un malade, il l'a torturé presque à mort car il a juste couché avec Gina... "

Madara écoutait attentivement ce que lui disait Deidara, essayant de mettre au clair ce que pouvait bien manigancer l'autre Madara.  
Quand Deidara avait dit qu'il prenait l'autre Madara pour un malade et un psychopate, Madara eu un pincement au coeur. S'il savait qui il était, il le prendrait aussi pour un dégénéré de la cervelle si ça se trouve ou voir même plus pour interpréter un écervelé au lieu de rester lui-même. " Il n'est pas encore prêt... " se dit Madara en hochant la tête une nouvelle fois aux propos de Deidara.

-" ... Arrêtes de hocher la tête quand je te dis quelque chose, j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'écoutes pas... " dit Deidara en coupant sa réplique.

Madara se dit qu'il en avait trop fait et laissa Tobi s'escuser.

-" ... Et puis il m'a aussi menacé. " termina Deidara en finissant le dernier dango.

-" Ah bon ?... " demanda Tobi totalement surpris, les sourcils levés.

-" Ouais, car j'ai embr..., dit Deidara mais il se coupa et poursuivit, hey ça ne te regarde pas ! "

Mais Tobi avait deviné la suite et dit avec un air moqueur : " Oh Senpai a embrassé Gi... "

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa réplique qu'il se prit un coup derrière la nuque par le blond.

-" Ta gueule !... Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi... ! " dit Deidara avec les joues plus rouges que jamais.

Ce qui provoqua une grande hilarité à Tobi, mais cela lui valut un autre coup de la part du blond.

-" Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule ! "

Cette fois-ci, Deidara n'était pas rouge de gène mais de colère.

-" C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal, mais... aucune chance qu'elle s'intéresse à toi, senpai, car elle est liée par un contrat... " dit Tobi, enfin les mots avaient échappés à Madara.

-" Comment ça un contrat ?... Et pendant que tu y es, dis que je ne peux pas lui plaire ou plaire à une femme ? " s'énerva Deidara

-" Je n'ai jamais dit ça senpai, mais, maintenant elle est mariée... " dit Tobi comme-ci c'était évident.

-" Mmpf... Oui avec Uchiwa Itachi... " dit Deidara en regardant ailleurs.

-" Nan ! "

Deidara regarda subitement Tobi en disant : " Quoi, mais avec qui alors... ? "

Madara mit longtemps avant de lui répondre, il ne savait pas s'il devait le lui dire ou pas, le connaissant.

-" C'est son grand-père, Uchiwa Madara... " finit-il par dire après un petit temps de reflexion.

Deidara sursauta à cette réponse inattendue. Puis, il se leva furax et mit un violent coup de pieds dans la table basse qui alla se percuter contre le meuble à côté de la TV plasma.

-" Enfoiré ! T'avais prévu ton coup dès le début, hein ? s'écria Deidara en fixant des livres sur une petite étagère accrochée au mur. Puis il s'en approcha d'un pas rapide et sûr et poursuiva toujours aussi énervé : " Espèce de sale pédophile ! Prends-toi une femme de ton âge, enfoiré ! ... "

Tobi essayait de résonner le blond, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il hurlait après des livres.

-" ... Ta gueule ! En plus de se marier avec sa propre petite fille, il a mit des caméras partout dans l'appartement : il y en a des tas dans toutes les pièces ! Alors arrêtes de dire que c'est moi qui suis cinglé ! ... " s'énerva encore plus l'artiste, à l'intention du brun qui s'était tût.

Maitenant, il fixait la caméra cachée dans les livres, comme un chien de garde.

-" Un jour, je te tuerai, bâtard ! " dit-il en menaçant du doigt la caméra avant de partir vers la cusine.

-" Tu ne trouves pas que c'est ridicule... " dit Tobi faisant se retourner Deidara.

-" De quoi qui est ridicule ? " demanda Deidara l'air confus de ce que venait de dire Tobi.

-" ... du fait que tu veuilles tuer Uchiwa Madara ? Il est quant même le propriétaire d'une des plus grandes entreprises du Japon, et son organisation, Akatsuki, est la plus dangeureuse du monde et c'est la pièce maîtresse de tous les Yakuzas et Mafieux de ce monde... Si tu essayes une quelconque attaque contre lui, tu cours droit au suicide, expliqua Tobi, et puis ton comportement face au fait qu'il a épousé Gina est troublant, tu t'es énervé alors que ça ne te regarde pas. Ce n'est pas à ton habitude de te mêler des histoires des autres. Ou alors, tu compatis pour Gina, ou bien elle ne te laisse pas indifférent, ou... "

-" Arrêtes tes conneries, hurla Deidara, puis son regard tourna vers le vague et il continua faiblement, tu parles trop tobi ! "

Ensuite, il partit dans la cuisine laissant Tobi en plant dans le salon.

-" Senpai est amoureux... " se dit, à voix haute, Tobi.

De la cuisine, on entendit un " Ta gueule " bien irrité puis des bruits de verre entrechoqué.

Alerté par ces étranges bruits, Tobi vint avec empressement dans la cuisine, craignant que le blond succombe à l'alcoolisme. Et oui, à peine dans la cuisine qu'il vit Deidara se reservir un deuxième verre d'alcool, visiblement.

Tobi soupira et dit : " C'est idiot de faire ça, elle n'est rien pour toi... "

-" Pour toi, non plus et puis je l'aime bien Gina moi, ... "

-" Un peu trop, même... "

-" Ta gueule ! "

Le blond commençait déjà à être ivre et Madara trouvait ça absurde qu'il se mette dans cette état là à cause d'une fille qu'il ne connaissait à peine et le brun le fit savoir au blond.

-" Nan, c'est pas absurde, commença Deidara en posant son verre vide, puis il prit la bouteille et but une énorme gorgée : il ne tenait presque plus en équilibre sur ses deux jambes et continua, je vais te dire pourquoi je fais ça. Et ben... Et ben... Et ben, elle a eu mon premier baiser et ça... et ben maitenant j'ai envie de baiser et de baiser et de re-baiser encore et enc..."

Deidara n'eu pas le temps de finir qu'il s'était endormis, le corps à moitié étalé sur le contoir américain de la cuisine, ronflant sans discrètion. Et ce qui arriva, arriva, la masse du corps du blond fut attirée par l'attraction terrestre et, en outre, il glissa du contoir et se ramassa par terre. Tobi n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt et le regardait affalé sur le carrelage. Puis il soupira et tourna les talons.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Gina avait fini de faire les courses à la seule superette du quartier. Elle marchait dans la rue piétonne chargée, comme le titan Atlas, de ses sacs de courses. Elle passa devant une vitrine et s'y arrêta comme un chien de garde. Entre les multiples paquets et sacs qui lui couvraient la vue, elle apperçut un magnifique maillot de bain à deux pièces. Sans hésitation, elle entra dans le magasin. Les quelques clients la regardaient courir dans les rayons, cherchant son vêtement tant voulu, avec ses tonnes de paquets dans les bras. Après quelques rayons de lingeries féminines, elle trouva enfin le rayon maillots de bain. Ce nétait pas facile de s'y retrouver puisque tout était écrit en japonais. Elle posa toute sa charge sur le sol carrelé du magasin et chercha sa taille. Quand elle l'eut trouvée, elle décida d'aller l'essayer dans une des cabines au fond du magasin. Ainsi, elle se dirigea dans une cabine en poussant à l'aide du pied ses courses. Une fois les paquets et les sacs mis au fond de la cabine d'essayage, elle ferma le rideau et commença à se déshabiller. Le maillot de bain lui plaisait vraiment : il était violet et blanc, une petite chaîne avec un papillon à l'extrémité pendait à l'entre-seins. Il était vraiment beau. Elle l'enfila et réajusta les attaches à la nuque.

-" Il te va à ravir. "

Gina se retourna surprise et reconnu son grand-père, enfin son mari. Il se maintenait contre le mur de la cabine, les bras croisés. La brune recula aussi loin qu'elle pu de lui.

-" Depuis quand êtes-vous ici ? " demanda-t-elle, peu sûre d'elle.

-" Depuis que tu commençais à enlever ton soutien-gorge. Et je dois dire que tu es encore plus belle nue, dit-il tojuours aussi calme, puis il sortit de sa poche une tablette de médicaments et une mini bouteille d'eau qu'il lança à Gina et il continua, avale un de ses comprimés ! Je les ai fait faire spécialement pour toi. "

Gina regarda la tablette et demanda ce que c'était.

-" C'est une simple précaution. Avale-le ! " dit-il sans trop expliquer, comme à son habitude.

Gina ne se fit pas prier, ne voulant pas le mettre en colère et avala un de ces comprimés blancs. Après cela, elle regarda son mari qui la regardait comme s'il attendait quelque chose de sa part.

-" Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? " demanda-t-elle craignant la réponse.

Pour toute réponse, il s'approcha lentement d'elle. Gina ne pouvait plus reculer, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de bien s'écraser contre le mur de la cabine. Madara l'a prit par les hanches et l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises dans le cou. Gina voulu se défaire de l'étreinte du brun mais en vain, sa force était bien supérieure à la sienne. Puis il arrêta. Il lui caressa du pouce la joue et Gina lui souria.

-" Bien le comprimé agit vite. Voyons voir si tout est clair. Qui suis-je ? " dit-il en détaillant chaques traits de son visage.

-" Tu es Uchiwa Madara, mon époux. " dit-elle en lui souriant de plus belle.

-" Bien. Et nous sommes mariés depuis combien de temps ? "

-" Depuis hier soir. Il y avait un monde fou. Mon frère n'arrêtait pas de nous prendre en photo. Quel idiot, dit-elle avec un petit rire puis elle mit ses bras autours du cou du brun et rapprocha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et poursuiva d'un ton taquineur, et cette nuit, je ne l'oublirai jamais si tu vois ce que je veux dire. "

Madara souria et l'embrassa. Puis s'en suivit un long baisé langoureux. Leurs langues s'entre-mellaient sur un rythme irrégulié tellement leur passion était au maximum. Madara voulu aller plus loin mais Gina l'en empêcha et lui dit avec un petit sourire : " Non pas ici, il y a du monde. Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir. A la maison si tu veux, je serai toute à toi. Maintenant laisse-moi me rhabiller ! "

Madara la regarda comme s'il réfléchissait puis il prit les paquets et les sacs de courses et sortit de la cabine pour les mettre dans sa TOYOTA MR2 spider grise métallique.  
Gina fit vite pour se rhabiller et de payer son maillot de bain pour vite monter dans la voiture où Madara l'attendait à la place du conducteur. Avant de démarrer la voiture, ils s'embrassèrent.

Pendant tout le trajet, Gina n'arrêtait pas de le fixer avec tendresse tandis que lui, il lui caressait la cuisse.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grande maison traditionnelle de la culture japonaise. Madara gara la voiture sur le bord de l'allée et étant un homme galant, il descendit le premier pour aller ouvrir la portière à sa dulcinée. Gina entra dans la maison tandis que Madara déchargea le coffre des sacs et des paquets de courses.  
Il les entreposa sur la table de la cuisine et alla se détendre ensuite sur le canapé sachant que Gina faisait sûrement le tour de sa nouvelle maison. Il prit le roman de poche qui était posé sur la petite table basse et commença à l'ouvrir pour le lire, mais deux mains fines et douces lui cacha la vue.

-" Qui c'est ? "

Madara, pour toute réponse, ria. Les deux mains s'enlevèrent et Gina vint s'assoir à côté de lui en lui demandant pourquoi il avait ri.

-" C'est puéril. " répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Puis il rouvrit son livre et commença à le lire.

Gina souria malicieusement et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Elle lui fit des baisers papillions dans le cou tout en lui caressant le torse avec sa main qu'elle avait glissé sous sa chemise rouge. Elle remonta avec sa langue jusqu'à sa lobe d'oreille qu'elle suçota avidement. Madara eut un petit rire. Il referma son bouquin et le posa sur la table, là où il était avant. Il lui caressa la cuisse et se rendit compte à l'instant qu'elle s'était habillée d'un kimono assez court. Il était rouge brodé sur les bords avec du fil d'or, des éventails représentant l'emblême de la famille Uchiwa étaient cousus sur les bords et un plus grand sur le dos.

-" Tu l'as mis ? " dit-il après avoir remarqué qu'elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements.

-" Il ne passait pas inaperçu sur le futon de la chambre. " dit-elle en lui déboutonnant sa chemise.

Madara souria et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé se laissant caresser le torse par Gina. Ensuite, cette dernière se mit à califourchon sur lui et continua de lui donner des caresses affectives.

-" Dis-moi, ça te dirait de jouer à un petit jeu ? " demanda Gina d'un air coquin.

-" Quel genre de jeu ? " dit-il avec un petit sourire complice.

-" Si tu réponds à une question, je retire le kimono et mon corps sera tout à toi ! " répondit-elle.

Madara fronça les sourcils mais souria tout de même ensuite, jouant le jeu.

-" Dis-moi pourquoi, j'ai acheté des provisions alors qu'il n'y en a plein à la maison ? "

-" Tu as oublié ? Tu les as achetées pour des personnes dans le besoin. Je les héberge dans une de mes entreprises, comme tu me l'avais demandé. " dit-il en la regardant comme s'il cherchait à savoir si elle n'était pas malade.

-" Ah oui c'est vrai. Tu me fais perdre la tête ! " dit-elle après un petit moment de réflexion, puis elle l'embrassa avec un petit rire.

-" J'irai les leur apporter tout à l'heure en retournant travailler. Mais au faite, j'ai rempli ma part du marché, à ton tours maintenant ! "

Gina souria malicieusement et retira lentement son kimono. Compètement nue sur lui, Madara ne résista pas à l'envie de lui suçoter le sein et de lui caresser le deuxième. Et Gina s'empressa de lui défaire sa chemise. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnement et avec empressement, tous deux défirent le reste des vêtements du brun. Ce dernier se mit en elle avec un grognement rauque.

-" hum... Tu es si gros, si dur et si long... Humm... " gémit Gina en commençant des mouvements de va et vient.

Madara la souleva et se leva. Il l'enmena dans la chambre et s'allongea sur elle sur le futon. En position du missionnaire, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement et avec passion comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Soudainement un raclement de gorge les arrêta et Madara se retourna énervé avec un : " Quoi ? " faisant sursauter Gina.

Un jeune homme brun d'une grande beauté avec des yeux verts émeraude se maintenait devant la seconde porte de la chambre, celle donnant sur le jardin . Il était vêtu d'une veste noire en queue de pie par dessus une chemise blanche et une cravatte noire assortie à des fins gants blancs. Il portait un pantalon noir coupé droit et des chaussures italiennes noires vernies. Il tenait sous son bras un plateau rond en argent.

Il éclipsa un sourire en coin et dit : " Monsieur, que dois-je faire des courses dans la cuisine ? "

-" Tu me déranges juste pour cette idiotie, tu devrais pourtant le savoir ? " s'écria Madara.

-" Veuillez me pardonner Monsieur. Cela ne se reproduira plus. Je vais disposer et préparer le déjeuner, il sera prêt dans une heure. " dit-il en s'inclinant, une main posée sur le buste et les yeux clos. Puis il tourna les talons de son allure svelte et coulissa le shôji avant de partir.

-" Qui était-ce ? " demanda Gina au brun.

-" Mon majordome, Kurotaka Fukakai. Mais tu peux l'appeller Kuro. " répondit Madara puis il l'embrassa avec fougue et reprit ses mouvements de bassin.

Le brun admirait le visage de sa bien-aimée pendant qu'il pratiquait ses va-et-viens. Il regardait son visage à demi-tourné, ses yeux clos et sa bouche entre-ouverte laissant échapper des haletements de plaisir. Il aimait ce visage qui lui appartenait dorénavant.

Il se pencha à son oreille et lui glissa : " Je t'aime. " Gina ouvrit les yeux et lui souria avant de lui chuchoter tout près de sa bouche : " Moi aussi, je t'aime. "

C'en était trop pour Madara, il jouissa en elle tout en lui donnant un baiser longuoureux. Puis, il s'effondra sur elle, la tête posée sur sa poitrine avec un sourire en coin.

-" Ca te dirait d'avoir des enfants ? " demanda-t-il.

-" Je ne sais pas. De toute façon, je suis encore jeune pour y penser. Profitons-en encore. Les enfants ne sont pas pressants... " répondit-elle en lui donnant des caresses sur la nuque.

Madara se dégagea de sur elle et s'allongea sur le dos à côté d'elle. Il mit sa main sous le futon et sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Il en sortit une et un briquet, puis ils s'en servit pour allumer son cylindre de tabac. Il en tira un bouffée et regarda droit devant lui après s'être assis en position du lotus.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment dans le silence, jusqu'à que Gina le brise quand Madara eut fini sa cigarette.

-" Tu fais la tête ? "

Madara mit son mégot et son briquet dans son paquet qu'il rangea sous le futon. Puis il se tourna vers elle avec un regard froid. Et Gina détourna tout de suite le regard.

-"Dans neuf mois, j'aurai un enfant de toi, c'est clair ? " s'exclama Madara froidement.

Puis il déposa un bref baisé sur les lèvres de la brune qui fut bouche-bée et se leva. Il prit un haori noir avec l'emblème de la famille Uchiwa dans une commode en bois verni et se le vêtit. Il fit ensuite coulisser le shôji menant au jardin et s'assit sur l'engawa regardant les carpes koi nager dans le petit lac.

Gina s'enmaillota du kake-buton et vint rejoindre son aimé.

Elle lui prit la main et dit : " Je suis désolée... "

Madara lui souria et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres roses.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans l'ancien appartement de Gina, Tobi avait attendu le retour de la brune mais au final, il s'était endormi sur le canapé. Tandis que Deidara dormait toujours dans la cuisine ronflant sans discrétion.  
L'appel de la faim réveilla Tobi. Il regarda l'horloge du mur et lu 11h50. Voyant que Gina n'était pas revenu, il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer une petite collation.  
Au bruit insupportable des ustensibles, le blond se réveilla avec une tête à faire rire les morts.

-" Arrête ce foutu boucan, Tobi ! " dit péniblement Deidara.

-" Oh senpai, tu es enfin réveillé ? " demanda Tobi en sortant une cuillère du tiroir.

-" Sans blague, je ne me serais pas posé la question tout seul ! " râla-t-il en posant ses fesses sur le tabouret du contoir américain de la cuisine.

-" Tiens mange ! Tu dois avoir faim, quoique... " dit Tobi en mettant un bol de riz devant le nez du blond qui le renifla.

-" Mouais ça à l'air comestible. " dit Deidara en prenant les baguettes que lui tendait le brun.

Tobi se prit un bol et monta dans la chambre de Gina. En chemin, il entendit Deidara râler d'être seul.

-" Je reviens ! " Hurla-t-il à l'adresse du blond.

Il chercha le bouquin pour essayer de rentrer chez lui de lui-même. Il le trouva dans un tiroir de l'armoir sous une pile de vêtements féminins. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, posa son bol sur la table de chevet et ouvrit le bouquin. Il ne put s'empêcher de lire ce qu'il y avait décrit depuis le début jusqu'à la fin. Puis soudainement, il le lança violemment contre le mur avec un grognement rauque.

" Ce livre espionne tous nos faits et gestes. Il est démoniaque. Comment une telle chose peu exister. Mais ceci dit, il est très intéressant. Je m'informerai un peu plus sur lui, plus tard... " pensa Madara.

Il rangea le livre sachant qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas l'utiliser après avoir tenter d'écrire dedans et sortit de la chambre, pour aller s'assoir à côté de Deidara, en commençant à manger son riz.

-" Tobi, ... Gina s'est vraiment mariée avec son grand-père ? " demanda le blond avec un air triste.

-" Oui. " répondit simplement le brun en jouant avec son riz à l'aide de ses baguettes.

-" Et, comment le sais-tu ? "

-" Elle me l'a dit elle-même, ce matin. "

-" Comment ça s'est passé ? "

-" Je ne sais pas, ça, elle ne me l'a pas dit. "

-" Je comprends. "

-" Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ? " demanda Tobi visiblement agacé.

-" Euh pour juste savoir, c'est tout et fais moins de bruit quand tu manges j'ai mal à la tête, c'est presque insupportable. "

Tobi ne répondit rien continuant de manger son riz. Il repensa à ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans le livre. Madara avait effacé et refait la mémoire de Gina, et il prévoyait de lui faire un enfant. De plus, la pillule qu'il lui avait donnée ne servait pas que pour la mémoire, avec elle, lui seul pouvait la féconder.

-" Hey je viens de te poser une question, tu m'écoutes ? " dit Deidara visiblement énervé.

-" Hein, de quoi senpai ? "

-" Je t'ai demandé ce que faisait Gina, elle devrait être rentrée depuis le temps, non ? "

-" Ah euh... je ne sais pas, héhé... " dit timidement Tobi ne voulant pas dire la vérité au blondinet, car sinon il pîquerait une autre crise.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement violemment et empressement.

-" Va voir qui sait, j'ai pas le courage ! " dit Deidara en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras sur le contoir.

Tobi soupira et se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. A l'instant, il crut que c'était son double qui venait pour une raison quelconque, mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il se trouvait face à un homme blond qui gisait sur le sol, semi-conscient avec beaucoup de sang sur lui. Tobi reconnu le pilote de Madara : Deidara.

Le brun regarda s'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le couloir et traina le blond jusque dans le salon. Puis il ferma la porte à double tours et l'allongea sur le canapé en appellant l'autre Deidara. Celui-ci arriva avec un pas nonchalant dans le salon en râlant.

-" Quoi, qu'est-ce que t'as à gueuler comme ça ? " dit-il en se massant les tempes.

Le blond se soppa net quand il apperçut son double.

-" Tu crois qu'il faut le soigner, il est blesser de partout et il a déjà perdu beaucoup de sang ? " demanda Tobi en examinant ses blessures.

-" Quoi ? Mais bien sûr qu'il faut le soigner, c'est quant même moi. Tu oserais me laisser crever comme un rat ? " s'exclama Deidara.

-" Euh, nan, bien sûr que non, héhé... "

-" Vas chercher le kit de premier secours. Moi, je vais le nettoyer. " s'exprima Deidara.

Tobi râla mais le fit quant même. Deidara, lui, alla chercher une bassine d'eau tiède et un gant de toilette. Il lava le visage du blond inconscient. Il s'apperçut qu'il respirait difficilement. Et termina par les blessures du corps.

-" Tobi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ca empire !" hurla Deidara paniqué, voyant qu'il perdait un peu plus de sang qu'avant.

Tobi arriva pressé avec le kit de premier secours. En l'ouvrant, il renversa tout sur le tapis. Puis il alla dans la cuisine retirer le couteau qu'il faisait chauffer à blanc de la cuisinière. Quand il revint, Deidara lui prit le couteau des mains et commença à extraire les balles du corps de l'autre blond après lui avoir mis le gant de toilette rincé et essoré dans la bouche.  
Lors de la première extraction, le deuxième Deidara avait des spasmes de douleurs dans son inconscience, mais c'est au bout de la dernière extraction que le blond reprit connaissance avec un hurlement le faisant se plier en deux lachant le gant de toilette. Après ça, quand il se recoucha, il se mit à tousser du sang. Tobi mit un coussin derrière sa tête pour la relever. Puis Deidara banda ses blessures et ils le laissèrent tous deux se reposer.

Après une heure d'attente, Deidara alla vérifier si son double allait bien. Il transpirait de sueur chaude et il avait de la fièvre. Le blond épongea sa sueur avec le gant et le mit sur son front après l'avoir rincé. Le blessé entre-ouvrit les yeux et regarda Deidara.

-" Je délire... " chuchota-t-il avec un sourire.

-" Nan, je suis réel. " dit Deidara.

-" N'importe quoi... " dit-il en riant faiblement mais il toussa et recracha du sang.

-" Comment t'as réussi à t'échapper de ta cellule ? " demanda Deidara en lui essuyant son sang.

-" Avec mon sang, j'ai réussi à passer à travers le conduit d'évacuation souterrain et je suis venu pour Gina, pour l'avertir... " expliqua difficilement le blond.

-" L'avertir de quoi ? " demanda avec empressement Deidara.

-" Son grand-père..., souffla le blond puis il retoussa et continua faiblement, ... veut l'épouser... "

-" Oh... C'est déjà fait. Ils sont mariés. Et je ne pardonnerais jamais à cet enfoiré ! " s'esclama-t-il le poing et les dents serrées.

-" Quoi ? L'enfoiré, je vais le tuer ! " dit-il doucement.

-" Nous sommes pareil. " dit Deidara avec un sourire.

Ce qui provoqua un petit rire chez les deux blonds.

Tobi vint s'assoir sur le fauteuil à côté deux et les regarda avec un sourire, mais quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Deidara le supplia du regard d'aller ouvrir. Il ne se fit pas prier et y alla.  
Un adolescent aux cheveux corbeaux vêtu de noir se présentait devant lui.

-" Bonjour, je viens t'apporter ceci, homme démuni. " dit-il d'un ton froid en montrant du doigt les sacs et les paquets de courses, en regardant Tobi de haut.

-" Tu es Uchiwa Sasuke ? " demanda-t-il d'un ton amical, puis il se souvint du contenu du livre sur le fait que son double les avait décrit comme des personnes dans le besoin.

Ledit Sasuke fronça les sourcils à l'entente de son nom, puis il dit sur le même ton que d'habitude : " Comment connais-tu mon nom, homme de la basse société ? Et je t'interdis de me tutoyer, vouvois-moi ! "

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et tous deux tournèrent la tête. Itachi Uchiwa arrivait en faisant tournoyer ses clés de voiture autour de son index.

-" Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? " demanda-t-il en rangeant ses clés dans une de ses poches de sa veste en cuir.

-" Je te pose la même question. " répondit-il, indifférent.

-" Je viens voir Gina, et toi ? "

-" Je fais juste mon travail, au revoir ! " dit-il en partant sans leur accorder un regard, les mains dans les poches, comme à son habitude.

Itachi soupira et commença à prendre quelques paquets. Il essaya d'entrer mais Tobi, l'en empêcha.

-" Ca ne serait pas une bonne idée. " expliqua-t-il se souvenant que Deidara était en froid avec l'Uchiwa de son monde.

-" Et pourquoi donc ? Je vous aide à rentrer vos courses, alors je dois rentrer, non ? " s'exclama-t-il les sourcils levés.

-" Je vous ai jamais demandé de m'aider ! " dit-Tobi sèchement.

Itachi plissa les yeux mais Tobi l'assoma et il tomba sur le sol. Les paquets étaient renversés et éparpillés partout. Sous le chahut, Deidara arriva prit d'agitation.

-" Tobi, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? " s'écria Deidara, mais quand il vit qu'Itachi était inconscient sur le sol, il regarda Tobi avec un soucil levé et un petit sourire.

* * *

Au même moment, Madara était parti travailler et Gina commençait à faire le ménage dans la cuisine, nettoyant l'évier après avoir fait la vaisselle.

-" Madame, que faitez-vous ? " demanda Kuro, une serviette de bain suspendue à son bras.

Gina le regarda comme si c'était évident.

-" Je fais le ménage, je n'ai pas le droit ? " demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

Kuro la regarda avec ses beaux yeux verts avant de dire : " Non, c'est mon travail. Je suppose que vous même n'aimeriez pas que je vole votre travail ? "

-" Nan, c'est vrai. Je suis désolée. " dit-elle en abaissant les yeux.

Le brun esquissa un petit sourire en coin et lui dit d'un ton neutre ensuite en la fixant : " Je vous ai préparée un bain et préparée vos affaires de rechange. "

-" Merci. " dit-elle avec un sourire.

-" Veuillez me suivre, madame ! " dit-il en tournant les talons.

Gina le suivit jusque dans la salle d'eau. Elle vit qu'il avait placé ses affaires de rechange sur une table basse. Il lui avait mit un kimono bleu marine avec des hérons cousus dessus et bien sûr l'emblème de la famille Uchiwa dans le dos ainsi que des tabis.  
Kuro se courba et dit : " Je viendrai vous coiffer et vous maquiller dans une heure. " puis il tourna les talons et coulissa la porte pour la fermer.

Gina se déshabilla et se lava le corps sous la petite douche à côté du bain, comme le voulait la tradition. Au Japon, il faut se laver le corps avant pour ne pas salir l'eau du bain quand on y entre.

Elle toucha son ventre et le caressa. Madara voulait un enfant et peut-être qu'en se moment, il se faisait, car elle avait remarqué que Madara ne se protégeait pas. D'un côté, elle n'en voulait pas de cette enfant, car elle se entait trop jeune et pas encore prête. Mais d'un autre côté, son mari le souhaitait, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire non par amour pour lui.  
Elle rentra dans le bain et constata que l'eau était mélangée à des sels de bain parfumés à la lavande et à la rose. Elle posa sa tête sur le coussin blanc posé sur le rebors de la baignoire et ferma les yeux. Les sels lui massaient le dos et les cuisses. Elle se sentait heureuse. Ce sentiment de gaité lui rappella les moments qu'elle passait avec son grand-père quand elle était petite, au moment de Noël. Mais bizarrement, celui-ci n'avait pas de visage. Soudainement, elle se souvint d'un endroit où ses parents l'avaient enmenée quand elle devait avoir sept ans. Des personnes en blouse blanche l'examinaient entièrement et lui faisaient des analyses et des prises de sang. Son grand-père l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue pour arrêter ses pleurs.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était endormie. Elle se réveilla et sortit de l'eau. Quand elle se fut séchée, elle se vêtit du kimono avec difficulté car seule, c'était difficile et elle n'allait certainement pas demander au majordome de l'aider. Puis elle enfila les tabis à ses pieds.

On frappa sur le sol et Gina alla ouvrir. Kuro l'attendait. Elle le suiva jusque dans une une petite pièce avec un seul meuble. Le majordome aux yeux verts ouvrit les petites portes du meuble traditionnel nippon et en sortit un kit de coiffure. Gina se mit en position foetus et Kuro se mit derrière elle. Il enduisit ses cheveux d'huîle de camomille pour éviter les cheveux rebelles. Il remonta ses cheveux à l'aide d'un peigne vers l'avant. Il tirait tellement fort que Gina dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas pleurer. Puis après avoir finit le premier chignon, il fit le second qui se trouvait sur le premier. Ensuite, quand il eut finit, il orna sa coiffure avec des fleurs blanches et bleues.  
Enfin, il ouvrit le second compartiment du meuble et sortit tout le nécessaire à maquillage. Il lui rougea les lèvres et noircit un peu plus les yeux . Et il termina par lui faire des pomettes roses pâles.  
La préparation avait duré très longtemps, environs deux heures.

Gina regardait maintenant les carpes koi du petit lac du jardin. Elle était assis en position du foetus sur l'engawa écoutant Kurotaka jouer du shamisen dans la pièce juste derrière elle.

Elle commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer dans cette maison.

* * *

**Enfin terminé, il m'a prit longtemps comme vous pouvez le voir, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices.  
Mais que mijote vraiment Madara, vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre.  
Je pense mettre la fic à son terme bientôt au bout de quelque chapitre de plus. **

**Dans le chapiter suivant, il y aura du sang, de l'amour, de la peur, de la tristesse, et par dessus tout plus d'explication sur le pourquoi du comment. **

**Reviews ! **


	11. never wake up

**Et c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre, on apprend pas grand chose sur le dessein de Madara mais il y a quelques indices flous. La fin m'a beaucoup attristée, m'enfin bon il le fallait. **  
**Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews à la fin. ^^  
Chocapik. **

* * *

Itachi avait été installé et attaché dans la salle de bain. Tobi et Deidara regardaient tranquilement la TV, tandis que l'autre blond reprenait peu à peu des couleurs.

-" Où est Gina, je voudrais la voir ? " demanda celui-ci lentement.

Deidara et Tobi le regardèrent d'un air triste, sans rien dire.

-" Quoi, qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Il lui ait arrivée quelque chose ?... Répondez-m... aïe... " dit-il mais il avait fait un geste trop brusque pour son corps qu'une horrible douleur lui avait tiré un cri.

Deidara se leva à bride abattue du fauteuil pour aller voir ses blessures.

-" Oh, senpai, tu es devenu si délicat maintenant. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi... " dit Tobi en riant.

-" Ta gueule, Tobi ! Je ne suis pas délicat, je m'inquiète juste pour moi. On voit que tu n'es pas à ma place ! " répondit du tac au tac Deidara.

Tobi et Madara ne répondirent rien faisant mine de regarder la TV. Le brun changea de chaîne et une femme brune coiffée en chignon présentait le programme.

-" ... Et pour finir l'artiste qui était premier du Hit Parade la semaine dernière est toujours en tête. Nous venons d'apprendre que son nouvel album " Shitte iru tame ni ikiru " sortira la semaine prochaine dans les backs. Et nous finissons ce programme, par son dernier clip " Oh my love ! ". " Dit la présentatrice toute hystérique.

-"Oh Itachi est encore premier du Hit Parade, comme d'habitude... " s'exclama le blessé, assis sur le canapé.

-" Itachi ? " dit Deidara perplexe en se tournant vers la télévision.

Quand il vit le brun chanter en jouant du piano, il haussa un sourcil et souffla un : " Humpf " à peine audible.

-" Qui êtes-vous, vous deux ? " demanda le blond s'étant bien remis de ses blessures.

- Je suis toi, Deidara. " dit l'autre blond.

-" Et moi je ne suis pas toi. " répondit Tobi avec un sourire.

-" Nan, mais ça on avait remarqué, chrétin ! " cria Deidara à son équipier.

-" Oh c'est bon, je voulais mettre un peu d'humour, pas besoin de m'agresser ! " hurla aussi Tobi, puis il quitta le salon pour aller voir Itachi dans la salle de bain voulant savoir ce qu'il advenait de lui.

Deidara ne répondit rien, surpris du changement de son équipier depuis quelque temps.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, Itachi était encore attaché et conscient. Il avait retrouvé ses esprits.

-" Pourquoi tant de haine avec moi, je ne vous ai rien fait... ? " dit-il avec un faux air dramatique.

Tobi ne répondit rien et le regarda ou plutôt le fixa, essayant de reconnaître l'Itachi qu'il connaissait.

-" Hey arrêtez de ma mâter comme ça ! De toute façon, vous n'êtes pas mon genre. Je ne suis pas de ce bord là ! ... " s'exclama-t-il.

-" Oui, de toute évidence, tu es différent de lui, rien à voir... " soupira Tobi, puis il vint s'assoir à côté de lui, par terre.

-" Quoi, comment ça je suis différent ? Et c'est qui ' lui ', ton gigolo ?... Ah nan je ne le remplacerais pas !... " s'écria Itachi.

-" ... Il me manque déjà, lui ne parle pas pour rien ! " se dit Tobi à lui même déjà ennuyé par le brun, après avoir soupiré, mais ce qui n'échappa pas aux oreilles d'Itachi qui prit peur.

-" Ne-ne t'approche pas de moi... ! " dit-il essayant de se mettre loin de lui sur les fesses.

Tobi ne dit rien et le regarda , arcquant un sourcil. Itachi essayait tant bien que mal de se faufiler vers la sortie en rampant sur le ventre tel un vers de terre.

-" Tu sais où est Gina ? " demanda Tobi comme si de rien n'était ce qui stoppa Itachi.

-" Nan, pourquoi, elle n'est pas ici ? " dit-il après avoir tourné la tête pour le regarder en levant un sourcil.

-" Elle était sortie faire les courses depuis tôt ce matin, et elle n'est toujours pas rentrée... " expliqua Tobi.

Itachi se redressa et s'asseya avant de dire : " Humpf, elle a l'air d'être traîneuse. Il faudra qu'elle change ça quand nous serons mariés... " puis il reprit sa tentative de fuite.

-" Oh..., tu n'es pas au courant ? " dit Malicieusement Tobi.

-" Au courant de quoi ? " demanda-t-il en essayant d'abaisser la poignée avec ses dents pour ouvrir la porte.

-" Elle est déjà mariée. "

-" Quoi ?... Et avec qui ? " demanda Itachi complètement surpris. Il revint en rampant vers Tobi. Visiblement le sujet avait l'air de l'intéresser.

-" Avec Uchiwa Madara, il l'a... "

Tobi n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Itachi s'était évanoui. Il le laissa là et retourna dans le salon. Il vit les deux blonds regarder la télé. Deidara n'arrêtait pas de critiquer Itachi tandis que son double soupirait à chacun de ses propos négatifs. Tobi vint s'assoir sur le fauteuil et regarda Itachi saluer le public puis quitter la scène sous des applaudissements ravageurs et les hurlements des groupies.

- " Il a repri connaissance ? " demanda Deidara à son équipier.

-" Oui, mais... il s'est évanoui. "

-" Quoi ?... Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? " grogna Deidara en fronçant les sourcils.

-" Rien... Je lui ai juste annoncé la nouvelle. " expliqua-t-il avec un regard de sous-entendus.

Deidara ne répondit rien et le regarda avec un air grave comme s'il y repensait. Mais tout n'échappa pas à l'autre blond.

-" Quoi ?...Quelle nouvelle ? Et vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit où était Gina ! Cette nouvelle a un rapport avec elle ?... Mais répondez-moi, merde ! " Le blond avait hurlé vers la fin avec un air apeuré, s'imaginant le pire pour la brune.

Les deux membres de l'Akatsuki mirent un temps avant que l'un des deux décide de répondre.

-" Et bien... Madara a épousé Gina et elle n'est toujours pas rentrée depuis ce matin... " dit Tobi avec le même air grave que son équipier blond.

-" Quoi...? Mais..., dit Deidara à moitier audible à cause des larmes qui commençait à couler le long de ses joues, ... Nan... C'est pas possible ! Gina... Elle ne peut pas l'avoir épousé, il est son grand-père... ! Vous mentez tous les deux... "

-" Nan, c'est bel et bien la vérité. Et il a modifié sa mémoire. Elle ne se souvient pas de nous. Il lui a fait croire qu'elle l'a épousé par amour et il prévoit d'avoir un enfant d'elle... " dit Tobi voulant voir la réaction des deux blonds, pour sa part, lui, il s'en foutait pas mal.

-" Quoi ? ... Mais comment tu sais ça toi ? " s'écria Deidara, tandis que sont double releva la tête complètement surpris en s'essuyant ses larmes.

-" Bah euh... j'ai juste regardé dans le livre..." expliqua le brun comme si c'était évident.

-" Quel livre ?... mais quel livre ? ... HEY MAIS ECOUTEZ-MOI MERDE AU LIEU DE VOUS ENGUEULEZ !... " s'écria le blond les yeux encore bouffis et humides.

Tobi et Deidara s'était tûs et le regardaient.

* * *

Madara rentra chez lui, accrocha ses clefs de voiture sur le porte-clef et donna son manteau à Kuro qui alla le mettre dans la penderie.

-" Comment était votre journée, Monsieur ? " demanda le majordome en déchaussant son maître.

-" Comme d'habitude. Où est Gina ? "

-" Dans le living-room, elle fait de la calligraphie. " répondit-il en rangeant les chaussures dans un des casiers de l'entrée.

Madara prit un pas rapide pour aller rejoindre Gina. Quand il l'a vit, il en resta bouche bée. " Elle lui ressemble tellement... " pensa-t-il.

Gina releva la tête et lui souria puis elle continua son petit loisir. Madara vu quelle recopiait les mots que lui avait écri Kurotaka, pour son entraînement de la langue japonaise, car bien qu'il avait changé sa mémoire, il ne pouvait pas lui faire savoir le japonais en un claquement de doigt.

-" Je serais absent ce soir pendant un long moment, je ne rentrerais pas avant demain matin. " l'informa-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules comme un signe de domination. Puis il déposa plusieurs baisés sur son cou pâle.

-" Pourquoi donc, que feras-tu pendant ton absence ? " osa-t-elle demander en arrêtant sa calligraphie.

La question de Gina le surpris. Ca l'énervait.

-" C'est pour le travail. " mentit-il en se forçant à sourire.

Gina se leva de son coussin et Kuro apparut de nulle part pour ranger le kit à calligraphie et disparut comme il était venu.

-" J'ai bien réfléchi pour le bébé, et c'est d'accord mais ça sera moi qui choisira le prénom. " dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Madara, pour toute réponse, lui rendit son sourire.

-" Alors, comment était donc ta journée ? " demanda-t-elle.

-" Comme d'habitude. Et la tienne ? " dit-il en touchant les fleurs bleues qui étaient dans ses cheveux coiffés.

-" Ennuyante. Le japonais, c'est vraiment difficile. "

Madara sortit de la poche de son pantalon en coupe cigarette, une bôite rectangulaire en carton.

-" Tiens, prend ça ! Et va au toilettes ! " lui ordonna-t-il en lui tendant la boîte.

Gina prit la boîte et reconnu un test de grossesse.

-" C'est trop tôt encore, pour l'instant... " dit-elle avec une moue de gène.

-" Je ne pense pas. Allez va au toilettes ! "

Puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le couloir.

" Avec la pillule qu'elle a avalé, elle sera plus vite enceinte. " pensa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Gina entra dans les toilettes. Elle défit l'emballage du test de grossesse et urina dessus. D'après ce qui était écrit su la notice, il fallait attendre une minute.

Elle savait que cela serait négatif car c'était encore trop tôt, mais elle avait tout de même peur. Peur, si elle était vraiment enceinte. La minute passa trop rapidement d'après elle. Elle détourna à contre coeur le regard sur le test et elle rata un battement de coeur. Le test affichait positif. Elle se sentit soudainement fragile, ses jambes ne supportaient plus le poids de son corps et elle tomba à genoux sur le carrelage froid.

Elle n'en voulait pas de cette enfant. Elle jeta avec force le test dans la poubelle et mit plein de papiers toilette, de mouchoirs et de morceaux de coton dessus pour le caché puis elle mit l'embalage sur le tout et referma la poubelle. Ensuite, elle essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé le long de ses joues rosies.  
Elle sortit des toilettes et vu Madara qui l'attendait adossé contre le mur.

-" Alors ? " demanda-t-il en décroisant ses bras pour mettre les mains dans ses poches.

-" Je ne suis pas enceinte. C'était négatif... " répondit-elle sans le regarder une seule seconde quand elle lui parla.

Elle quitta le couloir et Madara se dirigea dans les toilettes doutant de sa réponse. Il fouilla partout cherchant le test de grossesse. Il renversa tout le contenu de la poubelle sur le sol et trouva le test. Il affichait bien positif et la mâchoire du brun se tordit de colère. Sous la force de sa poigne, le test se cassa dans sa main. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui avait menti et ne le supportait pas. Il savait qu'il l'avait trop brusquée. " Mais c'est pour le bien de la famille... " se dit-il à voix basse.

Kuro, qui passa par là par pur hasard, leva un sourcil puis deux quand il vit son maître agenouillé dans les déchets de la poubelle. Sans que Madara le lui ordonna, il nettoya le fourbi que son supérieur avait fait, quand il avait commencé à partir.

Madara trouva la brune dans la cuisine en train de regarder un des livres de recettes culinaires de Kuro. Il posa violemment le test cassé sur la table. Gina leva la tête dans un sursaut.

-" T'ES PAS ENCEINTE, HEIN ? " hurla-t-il en la fixant d'un regard noir.

Gina resursauta encore. Son regard était tourné vers le livre de cuisine, ne voulant pas croiser son regard furieux. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et se demandait pourquoi elle avait épousé cet homme.

-" Pourquoi tu m'as mentie, tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu étais d'accord pour l'enfant ? " demanda-t-il avec une voix plus calme ayant vu qu'elle avait peur de lui.

Il vint se placer derrière elle et mit ses mains sur ses épaules. Il lui caressa le cou et Gina tressaillit à ce contact.

-" Je... Je ne sais pas. Je pense que je ne suis pas prête... " articula-t-elle difficilement, complètement intimidée.

Elle sentit la poigne de son amant se resserer un peu sur son épaule. Madara esquissa un léger et bref sourire jaune avant de dire : " Je vois, alors tu ne m'aimes donc pas assez... ? "

Gina releva et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Madara prit un faux air triste et cela fonctionna. Gina se retourna et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

-" Nan, c'est faux. Je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement et je t'ai épousé mais... Je ne me sens pas prête... " dit-elle en lui déposant un baisé sur ses lèvres, ensuite.

-" Redit-le moi encore. " dit-il avec un demi-sourire, car bien que ça lui plaisait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aimait, il n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle lui dise qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfant. Et donc pour ne pas atteindre la colère extrême et devenir très violent envers elle, il voulu l'entendre encore lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

-" De quoi ? "

-" Que tu m'aimes. "

Gina souria et lui murmura ces trois mots près de sa bouche qu'elle embrassa ensuite avidement.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans autres disputes et sans hurlements. Kuro commençait à faire le dîné et Madara s'était préparé pour sortir faire son " travail ". Il ne s'était pas vêtu de son costume-cravatte, mais s'était habillé en civil : il portait un simple pantalon en jean noir avec une chemise de la même couleur par-dessous une veste en cuir fermée. Il salua Gina en l'embrassant. Il ne prit pas sa voiture, mais sa moto, une Kawasaki noire. Il enfila son casque après avoir monté sur son engin et regarda si les chargeurs de ses armes étaient pleins. Puis il démarra et disparut dans la nuit.

Gina mangea donc seule, dans la salle à manger. Kuro vint chercher et remplacer ses assiettes vides ou à demi par d'autres suivant le moment du repas. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot pendant tout le dîné. Kuro la regardait comme une petite chose depuis le bout de la table, ne bougeant pas d'un cil, se tenant ainsi droit, les mains derrière le dos.

-" Kuro, tu es à son service depuis combien de temps ? " risqua-t-elle de demander.

Kurotaka eut l'air surpris par sa question mais il lui répondit avec un petit sourire en coin.

-" Depuis dix ans. Pourquoi cette question, madame ? "

-" Pour rien... " dit-elle en regardant sa tasse de thé.

-" Etes-vous heureuse, madame ? " demanda-t-il en restant toujours droit.

Gina releva la tête à cette question inattendue, le regardant.

-" Comment ça ? "

-" Je veux dire, êtes-vous heureuse avec Monsieur ? "

-" Je... Oui, bien sûr que oui. Quelle question ? je l'aime... " dit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

-" Nous pouvons aimer sans être heureux. "

La brune finissa son thé que Kurotaka débarrassa aussitôt.

-" Il a toujours été comme ça ? " demanda-t-elle en regardant la table, quand Kuro revint.

-" Qui donc, madame ? " dit-il semblant être confus de sa question.

-" Mon mari est-il toujours aussi... ? "

-" ... Véhément ? Oui et il le sera toujours, c'est une de ses particularités. " dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Gina hocha seulement la tête de bas en haut.

-" Il est 21h05, vous devriez aller vous couchez, madame. "

Elle ne broncha pas et alla se coucher seule dans le futon de la chambre conjugale, ne voulant pas subir le long ennui de sa soirée qui l'aurait attendue.

* * *

Madara avait garé sa moto dans le coin d'une ruelle sombre presque faiblement éclairée par un lampadaire de la rue principale. Il avait appelé tous les membres de la famille Uchiwa pour une soit disant importante nouvelle dans un immence hémicycle couvert.  
Après quelque minute de marche, il entra dans la salle. Tous les Uchiwas sauf trois étaient déjà assis sur leur fauteuil alignés en arc-cercle. Ils le regardaient descendre les marches de l'escalier avec sa cadence habituelle au milieu des sièges. Ils le fixèrent en attente d'une réponse après qu'il se soit installé sur son fauteuil dominant les autres et les regardant pendant un long moment.

-" Pourquoi nous avoir tous réunis ici ? Si c'est pour nous annoncer votre deuxième mariage, nous sommes déjà au courant. " s'écria au fond un homme d'une quarantaine d'années.

Madara leva un sourcil.

-" Merci de nous avoir inviter, surtout ! " ironisa un autre homme vers le centre de la dixième rangée.

Madara sortit son paquet de cigarettes et en sorta une et son briquet. Il rangea son paquet lentement dans la poche de sa veste en cuir et alluma sa cigarette avant d'avoir rangé son briquet dans la poche de son pantalon.

Il en tira une bouffée et déclara ensuite : " Elle est enceinte. Elle attend mon enfant, et ... "

-" Mais on sent moque de votre vie conjugale. Dites-nous pourquoi vous nous avez tous réunis ici. " hurla un troisième homme plus jeune que les deux précédent.

-" Ne me coupez plus jamais la parole !... Vous êtes tous si impatient. Je vous ai tous réunis ici pour tous vous tuer, dit-il calmemant puis il tira une autre bouffée de sa cigarette au moment où des exclamations retentirent car la nouvelle était vraiment écrasante, puis il reprit après avoir hurler un " Vos gueules ". Sous vos sièges, des bombes à minuterie y sont placées. Il ne reste plus qu'une dizaine de minutes avant qu'elles n'explosent et si vous vous levez ou bougez de votre siège, elles exploseront immédiatement... "

Puis il se leva avec un grand sourire toujours en fumant sa cigarette. Il quitta la salle en les saluant d'un adieu machiavélique.  
Après avoir été assez loin de l'hémicycle, il activa les bombes à l'aide d'un mini détonateur portable et une énorme explosion retentit dans la rue faisant aboyer les chiens des alentours.  
À l'entente de la détonation, Madara ria comme un fou.

-" Les idiots, ils ont vraiment cru ce que je disais... ! " ria-t-il encore de plus bel.

Puis il enfourcha sa moto et disparut dans la rue passant à côté de la déflagration à toute vitesse. Il se dirigea vers sa tour de travail où résidaient Tobi et Deidara. Il avait garé sa machine dans le parking souterrain et entra sans hésitation dans l'appartement des deux hommes.

Deidara et Tobi étaient les seuls dans le salon. Le double du blond était dans l'ancienne chambre de Gina en train de dormir, tandis qu'Itachi était encore dans la salle de bain, toujours ligoté.  
Quand Deidara l'apperçu, il se jeta sur lui tel un enragé, tandis que Tobi s'empressa de le retenir. Madara souria avec un " hupf " arrogant.

-" Enfoiré ! Je vais te tuer... ! Salopard... ! Lâche-moi Tobi, Lâche-moi !... " s'écria Deidara en se débattant de l'emprise du brun.

Madara souria de plus bel. Mais les hurlements du blond réveillèrent Deidara et alertèrent Itachi. Le brun se défit des liens avec difficulté et arriva en trombe dans le salon suivit quelque seconde plus tard par le blond. Madara eut un sursaut en les voyant arriver. Tout d'abord car il croyait le blond dans sa cellule en train d'agoniser, et ensuite que le brun aurait dû être mort avec les autres Uchiwa. Le double de Deidara eut la même réaction que ce dernier envers Madara mais Itachi le retint avec un " Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, merde ? ". Mais quand il vit le blond d'Iwa et Madara, il s'évanouie. Deidara en profita pour se defaire des bras du brun et se jeta sur son patron. Cependant, il fut une nouvelle fois arrêté, cette fois-ci par Tobi.  
Le blond, ne s'étant pas remis totallement de ses blessures, se fatigue très vite et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Tobi. Madara souriait sadiquement et cela n'échappa pas à l'autre blond, qui lui mit son poing dans la figure.

Tobi fut surpris par ce geste. Il savait le blond explosif, mais de là à frapper quelqu'un comme ça... Puis quand il vit que Deidara commençait à s'écharner à coups de poing sur le visage de l'Uchiwa, il essaya d'intervenir mais le fait que le brun pointait un revolver entre les deux yeux du blond le figea dans son action.

Le regard de Madara était froid et sa respiration était devenue calme. Tandis que les yeux de Deidara étaient grands ouverts et sa respiration était beaucoup trop rapide pour qu'il reprenne son sang froid.

-" Dégage ! " s'exclama sèchement Madara.

Deidara se releva et vint se placer à côté de Tobi très rapidement.

Se relevant, Madara pointait toujours son arme sur eux. Puis il regarda Itachi et l'autre blond du coin de l'oeil.

-" Pourquoi sont-ils ici ? " demanda-t-il.

Personne ne répondit.

-" Répondez ! " hurla-t-il.

-" On ne sait pas... " dit Faiblement Tobi.

-" Si vous le savez ! Les blessures de Deidara sont bien soignées et il se porte mieux. Alors vous le savez ! " s'écria-t-il bien plus fort qu'avant.

Les deux compères restèrent muets.

Soudainement le téléphone portable de Madara vibra dans la poche de son pantalon. De sa main libre, il décrocha tout en surveillant du regard les deux équipiers.

-" Quoi ? " demanda-t-il d'un ton très sarcastique.

Tobi fit un signe codé de la main discrètement à Deidara qui aquiesca d'un coup de tête.

-" Ne bougez pas !... Mais non c'est pas à toi que je parle, imbécile. Elle est où ?... Déjà ? Surveille-la, et ne te fais pas remarquer !... Oui je sais !... " dit-il à la personne à l'autre bout de l'appareil, puis il raccrocha et le remit dans sa poche.

-" Saleté de majordome... Toujours à demander ce qu'il doit faire... Bon, vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question... " dit-il agacé, son revolver toujours pointé sur eux.

-" Ils sont venus pour voir Gina. Où est-elle ? Elle n'est toujours pas rentrée. " s'exclama Tobi.

-" Ca ne te regarde pas. " répondit Madara en plissant les yeux.

Deidara apperçut l'arme que Tobi cachait sous sa chemise derrière son dos dans son pantalon. Il le prit soudainement et le pointa sur Madara surprit.

-" Kukuku... Tu l'avais garder, hein _Tobi_ ? " ria le brun avec un petit sourire taquin.

Mais il ne vit pas Itachi lui prendre subitement son revolver et le pointer sur lui après qu'il ait reprit connaissance.

Deux armes dirigées sur lui, Madara gardait tout de même son calme. Il haussa un sourcil, amusé.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Gina ordure ? " s'écria Itachi.

Madara souria à cette question mais avant qu'il ne puisse rire, Itachi lui tira une balle dans le mollet. Tobi sursauta et Deidara écarquilla les yeux. L'autre blond, encore inconscient, ouvrit à demi un oeil, alerté par le coup de feu et le hurlement de Madara. Ce dernier avait prit la fuite en trainant sa jambe ensanglantée. Avant qu'Itachi ne s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait, car il avait tiré sur un point de colère, Madara était déjà dans l'ascenseur. Itachi le pourchassa et prit les escaliers laissant les deux autres s'occuper de Deidara encore inconscient.

Dans l'ascenseur, Madara était paniqué et à la fois énervé. Après avoir bandé maladroitement sa jambe, il téléphona à son majordome pour qu'il vienne au plus vite le chercher.

-" ... Ca ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Dépêche-toi !" finit-il puis il raccrocha après un " J'arrive tout de suite, Monsieur. " de son majordome.

Il rangea rapidement son portable dans sa poche et appuya ensuite comme un malade sur le bouton de l'ascenseur menant au rez-de-chaussé. Il paniquait. Il avait tellement peur que des gouttes de sueur perlaient son visage.

À peine les portes de l'ascenseur ouvertes, Madara sortit dare-dare du monte personne avec la respiration saccadée. Il se plaqua contre le mur devant les portes d'entrées. Son sang ne cessait de coaguler, laissant ainsi des traces rouges vifs sur le sol. Il entendit Itachi ouvrir prestement la porte de la cage d'escalier. Madara prit une grande inspiration et couru aussi vite qu'il pouvait avec une jambe blessée vers la sortie. Itachi le remarqua et le poursuiva.

Dehors, Madara essayait de fuir Itachi. Mais comme il faisait nuit noire, il ne remarqua pas la voiture qui vint le percuter de plein fouet. Il fit un vol plané d'une vingtaine de mêtre. Itachi déguerpit de la rue, laissant Madara dans un piteux état inconscient.

Son majordome arriva à temps pour l'enmener à l'hôpital.

Là-bas, les médecins le prirent en charge et Kuro vint chercher Gina. Etant son épouse elle devait rester auprès de lui.

Les infirmiers leur apprirent qu'il était dans le coma. Gina fondit en larme tandis que Kuro lui tapotait l'épaule en disant : " Allez, allez... " .

Pendant tout le reste de la nuit, Gina et Kuro restaient au chevet du brun toujours dans le coma.

* * *

**Chapitre terminé. Il est pas trop long je dois dire. M'enfin, travailler sur deux fic en même temps et avec l'inter scolaire, c'est pas facile.  
J'espère au moins qu'il vous a plût. ^^  
Reviews ?...**

**Pour la chanson Oh my love d'Itachi vous pouvez la trouver sur Youtube avec comme mots clés : hideo Ishikawa Oh ! My Love.  
Hideo Ishikawa est le seiyu d'Itachi. ^^**


	12. the awakening of the devil

Cela faisait maintenant six mois que Madara était dans le coma. Tous les jours Gina allait lui rendre visite. Elle lui apportait sans cesse des roses thés synonyme d'un amour qui a apporté la fécondité. Elle s'asseyait toujours au même endroit sur la même chaise, près de son lit, en lui parlant du bébé et d'elle.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'allait pas que lui rendre visite, elle allait faire sa troisième échographie.

Elle s'installa sur le lit du cabinet en attendant le médecin que lui avait proscrit Kurotaka. Elle caressa son ventre en pensant à son époux et eu un sourire triste.

-" J'ai tellement peur... " soupira-t-elle.

En effet, elle avait peur. Peur d'accoucher seule et d'élever son enfant seule. Et peur qu'il ne se réveille pas.  
Elle regarda les roses thés posées sur la chaise et au même moment, le médecin entra suivi d'une adolescente aux cheveux colorés d'un rose vif.  
Son médecin était une femme blonde à forte poitrine. Elle suivait Gina depuis le début de sa grossesse. Et cette dernière n'avait connu jusque là que son caractère bien trempé. La blonde savait que la brune était une étrangère et ne savait pas très bien parler le japonais et donc s'adressait à elle en anglais.

-" Good morning, Mrs. Uchiwa. I have a student this week. She looks and just ask questions. Her name is Sakura. " dit la blonde en s'asseyant sur son tabouret et en sortant son matériel.

Gina et Sakura se sourirent en signe de salutation.

La brune souleva son haut de grossesse pour que le médecin puisse appliquer le gel. Celui-ci posé délicatement sur son ventre déjà bien rond était froid et Gina en tressaillit.

-" Tsunade-sensei, can we know the sex of the child now ? " demanda Gina avec un léger accent français.

-" Ā, anata wa furansu-go no akusento o motte, furansu-go no ka. " demanda Sakura avec un sourire.

Gina était gênée, elle ne comprennait pas et visiblement La stagiaire attendait qu'elle prenne la parole.

-" She tells you that you have a French accent and asks if you are French. " lui traduisit Tsunade en mettant la sonde sur son ventre.

Gina était surprise. Elle ne se rappelait pas être allée en France et d'ailleurs elle ne se souvenait pas où elle était avant de venir au Japon. Une migraine fit son apparition à cause de toutes les questions qu'elle se posait.  
Elle ne répondit pas à la question, bien trop gênée de sa confusion, tandis que Sakura se sentit vexée de s'être prise un vent.

-" The baby is well positioned and we can see that it's a boy. " déclara Tsunade avec un sourire ce qui tira Gina de sa réflexion.

La brune regarda l'écran. Elle souria et pleura de bonheur.

-" Sakura, kōdo wa, kare no ashi no madeareba, kodomo to saitai no seibetsu o kondō shinaide kudasai. " expliqua la blonde à la rosette et toutes deux engageaient une conversation sur le système de grossesse.

Gina ne les écoutait pas, elle était trop absorbée par l'image de son enfant qu'elle portait en elle. Elle sécha ses larmes et le docteur Tsunade lui affirma que le bébé était en pleine forme et que la consultation était terminée.

La brune les salua et sortit du cabinet. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son mari après quelques étages montés à l'ascenceur.

Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, elle eut un fin brin d'espoir. L'espoir qu'il se réveille au moment où elle rentre. Mais ce brin fut vite dissipé quand elle vit qu'il était toujours dans ce sommeil sans rêve. Elle retira les fleurs de la veille et les remplaça par les nouvelles.  
Avant de s'assoir sur sa fidèle chaise, elle lui déposa un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres closes. Il n'y répondait pas. Elle en avait prit l'habitude.

Pendant qu'elle lui annonçait que l'enfant était un petit garçon et qu'il se portait bien, elle lui tenait fermemant la main.

Puis elle regarda sa montre et sortit le nécessaire à toilette de son époux. Elle lui rasa sa barbe matinale et lui lava le corps et les cheveux.

-" J'avais choisi un prénom de fille, car je pensais que ça allait être une fille mais j'avoue n'avoir aucune idée pour le nom d'un garçon. Je pense que ça doit être le fait que ce sont les pères qui choisissent dans ce genre de cas. Si tu sors de ton coma avant mon accouchement, tu seras obligé de le nommer sinon ça sera moi et il risque d'être horrible. Tu ne seras pas content... " dit-elle en lui séchant les cheveux avec un petit rire.

Elle lui parla encore et encore, toujours avec le sourire. Elle mangea même sur place pour être auprès de lui.  
Mais au final, elle devait tout de même rentrer.

Kuro, ce soir-là, ne vint pas la chercher, elle dû rentrer à pieds, seule et il se faisait tard.

Après quelque minute de marche, elle se sentit suivie.

Elle accéléra le pas tenant fermement la lanière de son sac à main sur son épaule.

Elle prit un raccourci en tournant dans une rue, mais grossière erreur. Son poursuivant la rattrapa par le bras. Gina s'attendait au pire mais pas au faite qu'il l'appelle par son nom.

-" Gina... Gina, c'est moi... Attends, s'il te plaît... C'est moi Deidara... " dit-il.

Il faisait bien trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse voir son visage.

Gina tilta à son nom. Elle se souvenait l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part mais pourtant elle lui dit, apeurée : " Laissez-moi, je ne vous connais pas ! "

Deidara la lâcha surpris.

-" Mais pourtant c'est moi... Je ne sais pas ce que Madara t'a fait mais je t'aime toujours... " essaya-t-il de dire sous la surprise.

-" Ne parlez pas ainsi de mon mari, je ne vous y autorise pas... " dit-elle en le giflant.

-" Si comme ça, ça ne te fait pas reprendre raison, alors ça, ça devrait. " dit-il sur un ton énervé puis il l'embrassa.

Gina résista fortement et au final le gifla. Tout en s'enfuyant, elle hurla : " Vous êtes un malade ! "

Après une fuite acharnée, un de ses talons de cassa. Elle boita jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle jeta ses escarpins vernis à la poubelle. Elle se ressassait ce qui lui était arrivé et se demandait qui était ce Deidara et quel liens ils avaient entre eux pour qu'il l'ait embrassée. Cependant, elle pouvait cesser de songer à son époux, l'homme lui avait dit quelque chose à propos de lui mais elle ne l'avait pas retenu sur le coup. C'est ainsi qu'elle se dirigea dans le bureau du maître de maison pour aller consulter les photos de leur mariage pour se changer les idées. Elle se souvint ne jamais les avoir vu.

Elle fouilla dans tous les placards et la bibliothèque personnelle mais ne les trouva pas. Elle ouvrit un des tiroirs du bureau mais il était vide. Elle ouvrit le second. Vide aussi. Elle voulut ouvrir le troisième et dernier mais il était fermé à clef. Elle avait beau s'acharner dessus pour l'ouvrir mais il restait clos. Elle prit une de ses fines pinces à cheveux et crocheta la serrure. Le tiroir contenait un dossier où était inscrit le mot " private ". Envahi par sa curiosité féminine, elle regarda à l'intérieur.

Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit sa photo, son prénom et un identifiant numéroté qui lui était attribué. Dans les autres pages, des examins sanguins et des tests y étaient placés. Elle découvrit ainsi qu'elle était un clone d'une femme nommée Hélène Niramu, la première femme de Madara. En regardant un peu plus loin, elle apprit que celle-ci était une expérience génétique et son nom de code était 01. La brunette vu toute sa fabrication : la sienne et celle de l'autre.

Madara, avec son propre ADN, conçu 01. Mais il s'avérait qu'au troisième cycle, 01 commençait à être défectueux. Madara le détruisit mais garda des cellules souches et les transplanta dans l'embryon que la femme de son frère portait. Au moment de L'accouchement, la femme décéda. Madara en avait profité pour prendre l'enfant. C'était une fille. Il l'avait baptisée Aya, mais son identifiant était 02.  
Au second cycle, Madara s'apperçu que 02 n'avait aucune caractéristique qu'il recherchait, toute fois il ne l'anihila pas et préféra effectuer une troisième expérience avec.  
Il recommença la même tâche pour créer 03. Au premier cycle, il constata que 03 était parfait. Il avait surveillé attentivement sa croissance et avait fait des tests pour en être sûr. De plus, au second cycle, 03 ressemblait à 01 à quelques détails prêts.

Gina avait lu toutes les pages jusqu'à la fin et avait comprit que ce 03 était son nom de code.

Elle entendit Kuro rentrer des courses. Elle rangea rapidement le dossier et ferma le tiroir. Elle se précipita dans la chambre conjugale et fit mine d'être occupée.

Kuro entra dans sa chambre après s'être annoncé.

-" Je suis désolé de revenir si tard, Madame. Il y avait tellement de monde à cette heure-ci chez les épiciers. Je vais préparer le dîné. Je viendrai vous chercher. " dit-il puis il tourna les talons et partit dans la cuisine.

Gina ne l'avait pas vraiment écouté. Ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre l'avait tourmenté.

Des hordes de questions trottaient dans sa tête. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être triste ou en colère. Ou bien si elle devait lui pardonner ou le haïr. Elle se demandait pourquoi, si elle était une expérience génétique, Madara l'avait mise enceinte. Et puis elle se questionna sur la soudaine mort du reste de la famille Uchiwa au Japon paru dans tous les JT et les journaux officiels. Le fait que ça ait un rapport avec lui lui effleura l'esprit.

Au début, elle se rappela de ne pas vouloir de cet enfant, mais au fil de ces six mois elle a su s'attacher à lui et l'aimer. Elle pensa quitter Madara et partir avec l'enfant mais le fait de ne rien savoir sur son passé dû l'obliger à remettre cette arrière pensée de côté.

Elle en voulait à Madara mais d'un autre côté sans lui elle ne serait pas là. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser.

Soudainement elle sentit des picotements le long de son ventre. Le bébé faisait encore des siennes. Il n'arrêtait pas de bouger depuis un certain temps. Et puis elle s'inquiétait un peu, car elle avait couru pour s'enfuir sans se préoccuper de l'enfant. Elle se remémora le nom de cette homme qui l'avait abordée tout à l'heure. Il lui disait vraiment quelque chose. Mais un immense vide lui faisait face.

Après avoir dîné, elle alla se coucher. Elle avait mis sa nuisette pour alléger le poids sur son ventre et était maintenant fourrée dans le lit conjugal. Elle se prélassait dedans avec un grand sourire, moyen pour elle d'oublier sa vilaine soirée. Mais des bruits de pas et des chuchotements la sortirent de sa rêverie. Ce n'était pas Kuro car elle l'entendait en même temps faire une machine de linges sales.

Elle prit un oreiller et ouvrit lentement le shoji, oreiller en garde. Elle passa la tête et regarda de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche.

Tout se passa très vite. Gina fut assomée, enlevée et déposée dans une voiture qui démarra.

Gina reprit conscience dût aux voix et à la lumière de la pièce. Elle était assise sur un fauteuil dans un salon qui lui semblait familier.

-" Oh elle se réveille. " dit un homme.

Quand sa vue se fit plus nette, la brune vit quatre hommes qui la regardait avec tendresse. Elle pensa que c'était à cause du fait qu'elle soit enceinte.

-" Hey c'est vrai qu'il l'a engrossée ce salaud ! " dit l'un des deux bruns.

-" N'insultez pas mon mari ! " s'écria-t-elle sachant de qui il parlait.

-" Je vous l'avais dit. Il lui a fait un lavage de cerveau... " dit le second brun.

-" Ta gueule, Tobi. " s'exclama un des deux blonds qui d'ailleurs ressemblerait beaucoup à l'autre s'il n'avait pas de longs cheveux.

Puis le deuxième vint se placer devant Gina avec un regard triste.

-" Gina, c'est moi Deidara. Tu m'as tellement manquée. Je t'aime tu sais - aux mots Je t'aime, l'autre blond roula des yeux et soupira d'exaspération - et dès maintenant je te protégerai de cet enfoiré pour toujours... " dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Gina ne dit rien, elle le regardait comme s'il était un extraterrestre.

-" Vous êtes tous des malades ! J'appelle la police. " dit-elle puis elle se dirigea vers le téléphone mobile mais Tobi fut plus rapide qu'elle. Il le prit et le balança par la fenêtre.

Tout le monde était perplexe.

-" Alors là j'en suis sûre à cent pour cent, vous êtes cinglés. " dit-elle puis elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

Mais Deidara de ce monde s'interposa entre elle et la porte.

-" Ecoute, si tu ais venu ici c'est..." commença-t-il.

-" Je ne suis pas venue ici, vous m'avez kidnappée ! Maintenant laisse-moi passer ! " dit-elle en essayant d'atteindre la porte.

-" Bon d'accord tu n'es pas venue ici de ton gré mais tu ne voudrais pas découvrir ton passé ? " dit-il en se mordant le coin de la lèvre inférieure voulant essayer de la convaincre de rester.

Gina se stoppa et se retourna vers les autres.

-" Comment vous savez ça, vous ? " demanda-t-elle.

-" Et bien c'est écrit dans ce livre. Il ne te rappelle rien ?... " dit Tobi en tenant un livre d'une grosse épaisseur qu'il secouait de temps à autre avec ses deux mains.

-" C'est n'importe quoi et de toute manière c'est la première fois que je vois ce bouquin. "

-" Tout les matins tu vas rendre visite à _ton mari_ et ce matin tu as fait ta troisième échographie et c'est un garçon. Puis ce soir en voulant chercher les photos de mariage, qui n'existent pas, tu as découvert que tu étais une suite d'expériences génétiques... " s'exclama Tobi, car le comportement de la brune, enfin le fait qu'elle était longue à la détente l'énervait.

-" Comment vous savez ça, vous m'épiez ? " s'écria-t-elle à la fin.

-" Pas exactement, nous avions juste lu le livre. " déclara Itachi en pointant du doigt l'ouvrage que Tobi tenait toujours.

-" N'importe quoi !... "

-" Alors vérifies par toi-même ! Et arrêtes de nous prendre pour des cons. " s'exclama Tobi en mettant de force le livre dans les mains de la jeune femme.

L'équipier du brun fut surpris, il n'avait jamais Tobi dans cet état. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait avec une telle agressivité envers quelqu'un.

Gina lança un regard noir à Tobi mais alla tout de même s'assoir sur le fauteuil et le feuilleta. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle tournait les pages, ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Itachi se demandait à quel nombre de pages ses yeux allaient finir par sortir de ses orbites.

Il fallut une heure et demi à Gina pour tout finir. Elle referma bruyamment le livre, réveillant ainsi Itachi et alertant les autres qu'elle avait fini. Deidara de ce monde s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda d'une voix douce qui fit encore rouler des yeux l'autre Deidara : " Alors ça y est tu te souviens de tout ? "

-" Je dois admettre que vous aviez raison et je suis désolée d'avoir douté de vous. Il fallait me comprendre, je... " dit-elle en posant le livre sur la table basse.

-" C'est bon pas besoin de t'escuser, on t'a retrouvée c'est le principal. " dit Itachi avec un sourire.

-" Gina... " commença le blond aux cheveux courts donnant comme signe aux autres de les laisser seuls.

Comprenant ce message, les autres allèrent ailleurs.

-" Gina... je me suis tellement inquiété pour toi, je... " mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Gina l'embrassa.

Ils s'échangèrent au fougueux baiser sous les yeux de Tobi, de Deidara et d'Itachi, cachés derrière la porte de la cuisine.

Après qu'ils eurent fini leur embrassade manquée, le trio vinrent près d'eux. Tobi avait prit un récipient de chips et le mit sur la table basse.

-" Oh ça fait déjà six mois, je peux toucher ? " demanda Tobi à Gina et elle acquiesça.

Tobi plaça sa main sur le ventre de la brune mais il sentit une décharge électrique lui parcourir toute la main et remonter jusqu'à son cerveau. A ce moment là, il retira sa main brusquement comme s'il l'avait mise dans un brasier.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " demanda Gina.

-" Il... Il a bougé... " dit-il avec un air gêné.

Gina lui sourit mais perdu bien vite son sourire quand le garçonnet lui donna un coup, la ramenant ainsi à la réalité.

-" Que va-t-il se passer maintenant que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire ? Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas. "

Deidara la prit dans ses bras et lui dit : " Non tu ne retourneras plus là-bas, tu resteras ici avec nous. "

-" Mais Kuro va me chercher et si _il_ se réveillait ? J'ai peur... " dit-elle puis elle logea sa tête dans le creux du cou du blond.

-" Ne t'en fait pas. " dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux avec une voix sucrée et le blond d'Iwa roula une nouvelle fois des yeux.

-" Qui est Kuro ? " demanda Tobi.

-" Le majordome de Madara, il travaille pour lui depuis dix ans déjà. Je ne lui fais pas confiance, moi. " expliqua Itachi en croisant ses bras avec un rire taquin.

-" Et ça te fait rire ? " récrimina l'artiste explosif.

-" En fait, ... Non... Non ça ne me fait pas rire... " s'esclaffa-t-il avec un rire mesquin.

Deidara soupira d'exaspération. Itachi était bien différent de lui, ça c'était sûr.

* * *

Ils s'étaient couchés. Tobi monopolisait le canapé après une lutte verbale acharnée. Itachi dormait sur le fauteuil dans une position non-humaine : vautré dedans avec les jambes écartées. Gina et Deidara, l'aviateur, dormaient dans la chambre. Tandis que l'explosif d'Iwa était dans la cuisine, buvant un verre d'eau histoire de se déshydrater un peu.

Il feuilleta les magazines people qu'Itachi s'achetait pour s'admirer. Un en particulier attira son attention. En première de couverture, on pouvait voir Itachi dans sa voiture avec une jeune femme brune. Il arborait fièrement un majeur bien distinct dédié au photographe. La jeune brune étant Gina, Deidara la reconnu rapidement. En gros était écrit : " La nouvelle conquête du super beau gosse ? "

Une énorme colère envahit Deidara. Il jeta violemment le magazine à la poubelle mais rata son coup. Mais une main vint le ramasser et le mettre sur le tas d'ordure.

-" Dis donc tu t'énerves vite pour rien on dirait... " dit Itachi avec un sourire.

Deidara râla à sa remarque mais tourna le dos au brun, voulant lui montrer qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à rire.

-" Avoues que tu l'aimes. " s'exclama le brun avec un sourire sournois.

Deidara se retourna avec un froncement de sourcils.

-" N'importe quoi ! " dit-il en serrant le poing.

-" Mais si, l'autre Deidara est éperdument amoureux d'elle. S'il est bien ton double, tu l'es forcément aussi. Et en plus tu ne le nies pas... "

-" La ferme, tu racontes que des conneries. "

Itachi sourit montrant bien ses dents blanchies et refaites.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Deidara ? " demanda-t-il en haussant plusieurs fois des sourcils.

-" Il est cul-cul la praline. Et il est trop guimauve... " répondit-il avec une grimace.

Itachi souleva un sourcil avec de gros yeux ronds.

* * *

Au même moment dans la chambre, Deidara regardait Gina dormir.

Le fait d'être éloigné d'elle pendant un long moment, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

Il la regardait ainsi depuis un moment, la dévisageant avec tendresse.

Elle était revenue auprès de lui et il ne la laisserait plus repartir. Elle lui appartenait, c'était sa française. Son amante. Son amour...

Son regard s'aventura sur sa poitrine. Il eu un sourire quand il remarqua qu'elle avait prit de l'ampleur, mais il grimaça voyant que s'était dû au faite qu'elle soit enceinte. Il haïssait l'enfant qui était dans son ventre car il n'était pas le sien mais celui de Madara.

Il n'osait pas admettre que sa brune était une expérience génétique de l'ADN de Madara. Cela l'énerva encore plus. Mais le simple fait de regarder son doux visage suffisait à annihiler sa colère.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et embrassa son front à maintes reprises et s'endormit en la serrant très fort contre lui.

* * *

Dans la luxieuse demeure d'Uchiwa Madara, Kurotaka faisait encore le ménage.

-" Tout doit être propre sinon Monsieur ne sera pas content ! " dit-il en récurant une vingtième fois la toilette pour homme.

Puis le téléphone sonna. Kuro soupira et râla : " Alalala... On ne peut pas nettoyer tranquillement maintenant ?... " avec un sourire moqueur.

Il alla tout de même répondre au téléphone.

-" Demeure d'Uchiwa Madara, je vous écoute. " dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-" C'est l'hôpital, j'ai une grande nouvelle... " dit-une voix féminine à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

-" Sachez Madame, que ce n'est pas à une heure aussi tardive que l'on téléphone... "

-" Mais c'est l'hôpital... "

-" Oui je sais vous me l'avez déjà dit, mais ce n'est pas à cette heure-ci que l'on téléphone, il est 3h15 du matin... "

-" Oui je sais mais Monsieur Uchiwa s'est réveillé... "

-" Oui je m'en doute, sinon vous ne m'appelleriez pas à cette heure-ci... Mais ce n'est pas à une heure aussi tardive que l'on... "

-" Bon merde vous me faites chier avec votre heure... "

-" Sachez Madame qu'il faut savoir rester poli au téléphone, car sinon cela pourrait fâcher votre interlocuteur et... Tiens elle a raccroché... Cette femme est impoli ! " dit-il.

Il raccrocha le combiné et mit sa main sur son front d'un air las. Il soupira et défit son tablier.

-" Et bien on dirait que la conception des nouilles attendra... Je vais être encore en retard... Je hais les imprévus... " soupira-t-il.

Il prit la volkswagon grise de son maître et partit en direction de l'hôpital. Il y entra d'un air nonchalant avec un sourire forcé.  
Quand il arriva dans la chambre de Madara, celui-ci était assis et fixait le mur en face de lui.

-" Bonsoir Monsieur. " dit Kurotaka avec son fidèle petit sourire en coin.

Madara continua de fixer le mur sans lui adresser une parole.

-" ... Pendant votre absence,... " commença Kuro mais Madara le coupa net.

-" Ca fait combien de temps, maintenant ? "

-" Six mois. " répondit-il sachant de quoi il parlait.

-" Comment va-t-il ? "

-" Et bien aujourd'hui il allait bien. 03 a fait sa troisième échographie et la grossesse s'est bien déroulée depuis ces six mois. Comme vous l'avez espéré c'est un garçon. "

-" Six mois, hein... Il va falloir qu'elle le mette au monde bientôt. Quel jour de la semaine sommes-nous ? "

-"Mercredi. "

-" Très bien. Fait en sorte qu'en fin de semaine, elle accouche. "

-"... Compris, mais 03 a été enlevée... "

Madara décrocha son regard du mur et regarda Kuro sévèrement en s'exclamant : " Par qui ? "

-" À votre avis, quelles sont les dernières personnes que vous ayez vu ? "

-" Je vois... Maintenant emmène-moi à l'entrepôt 25 et convoques-y l'Akatsuki. "

Kurotaka courba l'échine et dit : " Oui Monsieur. " Puis il tourna les talons pour aller signer la sortie de son maître.

Ceci fait, il l'habilla et le conduisit à l'entrepôt 25.

Après avoir retiré les chaînes et les cadenas scellant les portes, ils y pénétrèrent.

L'intérieur était sinistre mais une grande table en pierre trônait au milieu avec plusieurs fauteuils en pierre semblant penser à des trônes. Des caisses en bois contenant des armes en tout genre étaient disposées par-ci et par-là.

Kuro déposa délicatement Madara sur le fauteuil qui trônait sur les autres et replia le fauteuil roulant dans la voiture. Ensuite, il servit une tasse de thé de chine à son maître et convoqua les membres de l'Akatsuki. Kurotaka ne leur avait pas dit que son maître avait été dans le coma pendant tout ce temps, ne voulant pas avoir une quelconque rébellion. Ils leur fallurent à tous une bonne heure pour venir. Ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils et se regardèrent les uns les autres. Ils portaient tous des masques.

-" Retirez vos masques ! " ordonna Madara d'une voix grave.

Tout le temps exécutèrent son ordre. Parmi eux il y avait Konan et Hidan, assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

-" Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu, Nagato, Sasori, dit Madara et à l'entente de leur nom tous le regardèrent, je vous attribue une mission d'assassinat. Les cibles sont Uchiwa Itachi et Deidara... "

Certains furent surpris d'autres restèrent calmes.

-" ... Ils ont trahis l'Akatsuki, ils devront être ainsi éliminés. " termina leur patron.

Les membres restèrent silencieux pendant une seule et unique minute montrant leur accord.

-" Je me demandais aussi pourquoi ils n'étaient pas là. " gronda Kisame de sa voix rauque.

C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Ses cheveux étaient d'un bleu océan tandis que ses yeux étaient d'un noir intense. Il n'avait pas de traits typiques des requins bien qu'il les adorait, non, ils étaient nets et durs. Sa peau était mate et avait quelques cicatrices sur certaines parties de son corps.

-" Alors c'est pour ça que Deidara était absent pendant des mois. Ils nous trahissait ? " dit Hidan en mâchant son chewing gum, puis il enleva sa veste et la jeta sur le sol sous le regard surpris de Madara.

-" Hidan ta veste ! " dit Konan d'un air lassé.

-" Oups, pardon. " dit-il avec un rire gêné en ramassant sa veste.

Madara inspira bruyamment et se racla la gorge d'un air satisfait.

-" Comment devrons-nous procéder à leur assassinat ? " grogna Kakuzu.

Il était dans la soixante-dizaine, bien que ses cheveux étaient encore brun et qu'il n'avait que quelques rides sur son visage mat. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert perçant avec des veines rouges dû aux nombreux comptes passés sous la lumière titanesque de son bureau de comptable.

Madara sourit à sa question, comme s'il attendait justement cette parole fatidique.

Il leur expliqua les instructions de la mission en détails.

-" Et vous qu'allez-vous faire, patron ? " demanda Sasori d'un ton monotone.

Sasori était un homme de taille moyenne, d'ailleurs le plus petit des membres à cause de son un mètre soixante-quatre. Il arborait fièrement ses cheveux roux. Et que bien sa trentaine, il n'en paressait que quinze. On pouvait voir dans ses yeux un ennui constant.

Pour toute réponse, Madara esquissa un petit sourire en coin. Il accouda son bras sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et pencha un peu sa tête vers sa main pendante et dit d'une traite : " Faites ce que vous avez à faire ! "

Les membres sortirent donc de l'entrepôt en silence.

Madara, voulant fumer, chercha dans ses poches s'il n'y avait pas une quelconque cigarette, mais rien même pas un briquet.

Il soupira d'exaspération.

Kurotaka sourit face au comportement de son maître.

-" Arrête de te moquer de moi et donne-moi mes cigarettes. " râla-t-il en tendant sa main.

-" Est-ce bien nécessaire pour votre santé, Monsieur ? "demanda-t-il avec un sourire très voyant.

-" Ta gueule et donne-moi mes cigarettes ! "

Kuro ne fit rien et ne dit rien, regardant seulement son maître sérieusement.

-" Je ne le répéterai pas une nouvelle fois. "

Kuro tendit le paquet de cigarettes à son maître qui le prit vivement de ses mains.

-" Amène-moi à l'hôtel le plus proche d'ici, je ne compte pas retourner à ma demeure pendant quelques temps. "

Madara tira une bouffée lorsque Kuro sortit prendre le fauteuil roulant de son patron.

Il l'emmena dans un hôtel luxueux, car c'est ce qu'il fallait pour Madara.

* * *

**Rah enfin terminé. Ca m'a prit du temps, mais il est enfin bouclé.**

**Et à dire que c'est bientôt le bac...**

**Sur ce , review ?**


	13. Afterword

Dans la préfecture de Chiba à Tokyo, Sasuke marchait tranquillement dans une rue, l'air indolent, son sac de sport dans une main qu'il avait mollement placé à revers sur son dos. Il était sorti plus tôt de son club d'athlétisme ne voulant pas avoir à fuir face à une horde de fille. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques minutes et les rues commençaient à se vider.  
Il rentra dans son appartement et bien entendu son frère n'était toujours pas là. Il lui avait bien sûr envoyé des messages et appelé à plusieurs reprises mais en vain, son frère ne répondait pas. Sasuke ne s'en inquiétait pas, il savait que son frère pouvait se débrouiller seul quand il le fallait.  
Bien qu'il n'ait pas faim, Sasuke se fit réchauffer un plat de yakitori au four micro-onde. Il enleva l'opercule et en mangea une. Il aimait vraiment en manger. C'était ce qu'il aimait manger le plus après les onigiri.

Quand Madara lui donnait une mission, il ne posait pas de question et s'exécutait. De toute manière, il s'en foutait et cela lui rapportait de l'argent. Bien sûr Naruto ne savait rien de son travail et il préférait le tenir éloigner de ça. Madara était quelqu'un de peu fiable. C'est ce que pensait Sasuke. C'est pour ça qu'il ne demandait rien et ne posait aucune question, il savait qui était cet homme puissant.

Lorsqu'il sut pour la mort de ces parents, il ne broncha pas, car son frère n'était pas là. Et il n'était pas aller à leurs funérailles, car son frère n'était toujours pas là. Sasuke ne pouvait pas vivre sans son frère. Il savait que s'il lui arrivait une fatalité, il le vengerait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Bien que ça ne l'inquiétait pas trop que son frère soit absent depuis longtemps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui.

Après avoir fini ses yakitori, il fit sa toilette et alla se coucher.

En pleine nuit, il fut réveillé par la sonnette de son appartement.

Tout en ronchonnant, il alla ouvrir à moitié endormi.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit sur le seuil de la porte un Naruto en tenue de sport, couvert de poussière et d'hématomes au visage.  
Il le laissa entrer et Naruto se jeta dans ses bras en pleurs.

-" Sasuke... " dit-il entre ses sanglots, comme-ci seul son nom pouvait le réconforter.

-" Que t'est-il arrivé ? " demanda sasuke d'une voix cassée par le sommeil.

Toujours à son cou, Naruto pleurait encore. Sasuke en conclu qu'il ne pouvait rien dire pour le moment à cause du choc. Il décida de le laisser dormir chez lui, dans sa chambre. Il l'installa dans son lit et s'allongea à côté de lui.  
A peine qu'il fut dans son lit que Naruto l'agrippa de toutes ses forces.

-" Ne me laisses pas. Ne m'abandonne pas... Reste près de moi, Sasuke... Promet le moi !... " dit Naruto faiblement.

-" Je te le promet, Naruto. "

Le blondinet s'endormit avec le sourire sous les mots de son aimé, ses joues encore humides.

Les rayons du soleil commençaient à éclairer faiblement la chambre montrant que l'aube pointait son nez. Sasuke n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, se demandant ce qui avait pu mettre dans cet état Naruto. Il le regarda dormir. Les hématomes sur son visage était superficiel mais ceux de son torse qu'il pouvait entrevoir sous son T-shirt était bien plus grave. Il espérait qu'il n'ai pas de côtes cassées.

Il se leva et se mit en jogging, très lentement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il descendit à la cuisine et se fit son déjeuner maison, idéal pour un entrainement de matinée et le mangea sur le pouce.

Manque de chance, ce matin, il pleuvait. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le brun d'aller courir pendant une demi-heure.  
Sous la pluie battante, il se dirigea au parc en courant pour s'échauffer. Bien entendu, arrivé, le portail était fermé mais cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant et il l'escalada facilement. Cependant, quand il atterrit de l'autre côté, il glissa sur de la gadoue, sauf qu'ayant une habilité remarquable, il se rattrapa avec un tronc d'arbre mais celui-ci étant glissant à cause de la pluie, le brun tomba lamentablement dans une flaque d'eau.

-" Fait chier ! " dit-il les dents serrées.

Il essaya de se redresser mais en vain, il patinait toujours dans la boue, jusqu'à ce qu'une main charitable lui vienne en aide.  
Il releva la tête et prit la main de l'homme, abrité sous un parapluie.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? " demanda Sasuke avec un ton de mépris, une fois debout.

L'homme sourit, montrant ses dents parfaitement blanches et répondit : " Mon maître t'accorde une nouvelle mission. "

Sasuke regarda ses yeux verts remplis de malice et son sourire hautain avant de s'exclamer froidement : " Combien ? "

-" 10 000¥. "

L'adolescent tendit la main et le majordome lui donna une liasse de billets, et les compta.

-" Ta mission consiste à enlever la femme enceinte de mon maître à 11h45 pile. Tu sais où elle se trouve, d'après nos espions, elle n'a pas bougé. " informa-t-il avec son éternel sourire mesquin.

Sasuke plissa des yeux mais ne demanda pas pourquoi. Tandis que Kurotaka continua : " Tu la déposeras ensuite à l'entrepôt 21. Je m'occuperais du reste. "

Sasuke rangea les billets dans la poche interne de sa veste de sport et commença à partir, mais Kuro le rattrapa par le bras dont la manche était remontée.

-" Ne me touche pas ! " dit-il sur un ton menaçant en se dégageant d'un geste brusque.

-" J'ai oublié de te dire que ton frère est au même endroit que cette femme... " chuchota-t-il à son oreille avec son habituelle mimique.

Le jeune brun écarquilla les yeux et tourna d'un mouvement vif les talons.  
Kuro partit en ricanant, sous son parapluie et sauta facilement par-dessus le portail.

L'Uchiwa serra le poing, puis regarda d'un coup d'oeil bref sa montre offerte par son frère lors de son dernier anniversaire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une trentaine de minutes pour effectuer son entraînement et retourner chez lui pour rejoindre Naruto.  
Il marcha prudemment sur le sentier, ne voulant pas tomber encore une fois.  
Il fit une centaine de pompes puis continua avec une vingtaine d'abdominaux pour finir avec une dizaine d'aller-retour à son maximum. Essouflé, il s'assit sur une des balançoires du parc et enleva sa capuche pour sentir la pluie rafraichir son visage en sueur. Il releva la tête et ferma les yeux, savourant ce moment de tranquillité. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres violacée dû au froid du matin, tandis que plusieurs gouttes de pluie perlaient son visage. Il était content de pouvoir revoir son frère. Il pourrait le ramener à la maison et tout sera comme avant.  
A peine son souffle retrouvé, qu'il repartit en courant chez lui.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et se déchaussa. Ses chaussures de sport étaient trempées et crottées par la boue et l'herbe. Il retira sa veste trempée et la jeta dans la corbeille de linge sale de la salle de bain puis il finit par se déshabiller entièrement. Ayant remarqué Naruto qui prenait sa douche, il se faufila contre son dos et l'enlaça. Celui-ci tressaillit à son contact.

-" Naruto... " chuchota Sasuke de sa voix grave près de l'oreille du blond.

Avoir prononcé son nom était pour le rassurer et le mettre en confiance. Il espérait ainsi que son amant lui dirait ce qu'il lui était arrivé cette nuit. Mais au lieu de ça, il n'entendit que des gémissements et des halètements : Naruto pleurait.

-" Sasuke... J'ai eu si peur... Ils m'ont enlevé en sortant de mon club de basket... Ils m'ont roué de coup et-et... et ils m'ont forcé à... " essaya d'expliquer Naruto mais les pleurs l'en empêchaient. Sasuke n'entendit jamais la fin de sa phrase mais il l'avait devinée. Il crispa se mâchoire de colère faisant ressortir ses tempes.

-" Qui t'a fait ça, Naruto ? " dit-il difficilement entre ses dents serrées.

Naruto mit un temps avant de répondre dû à ses reniflements perpétuels : " Sakura et ses copines. "

-" Tu t'es fait frapper et agresser sexuellement par des filles... ? " demanda Sasuke perplexe.

Il savait son blondinet un peu efféminé mais à ce point-la...

-" Il y avait des hommes avec elles... " gémit Naruto entre un reniflement bruyant.

Le brun ferma un instant les yeux et se décolla du blond pour se laver sans un mot. Voyant que Naruto ne continua pas, il garda son silence.

Ils sortirent en même temps de la douche. Quand ils se séchèrent, Sasuke pu voir entièrement les blessures de Naruto. Beaucoup couvraient son torse, ses bras, son visage et ses cuisses mais seul son pubis était le moins touché. Il pouvait s'apercevoir qu'il boitait quand il marchait, signe de son agression.

-" Attends, je vais te passer des vêtements. " dit le brun, voyant que Naruto allait remettre ses affaires usées et sales.

Avec juste une serviette autours de la taille, Sasuke farfouilla dans son armoire et parvint à trouver des vêtements convenables permettant de cacher ses hématomes. Il les ramena dans la salle de bain et les donna à son amant. Naruto s'habilla sous les yeux de Sasuke. Ce dernier aimait le regarder se dévêtir mais encore plus se vêtir. Il trouvait cela attirant la manière dont il le faisait.

-" Va te plaindre à la police. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. " dit Sasuke dans un murmure près de l'oreille du blond. Il l'enlaça et Naruto le serra fort dans son étreinte.

-" J'ai peur d'y aller seul... J'ai peur qu'ils me retrouvent... " dit-il faiblement.

Sasuke colla son front contre le sien et lui dit tendrement : " Je serais avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas ! "

L'Uzumaki sourit et l'Uchiwa l'embrassa délicatement, comme ci autrement pouvait l'effrayer ou le réduire en poussière et le perdre à jamais.

En fin de matinée, ils allèrent au commissariat de police pour porter plainte. Sasuke, ayant à faire, laissa Naruto entre les mains expertes des policiers et sortit discrètement du commissariat.

Il se dirigea vers la tour où se trouvait sa cible. Quand il y pénétra, il pu voir que le ménage n'avait pas été fait depuis quelque temps dû au fait que les femmes de ménage avaient été placées ailleurs.  
Il se posta devant l'ascenseur mais lorsqu'il appuya sur l'interrupteur, il constata qu'il était hors-service. Ainsi il prit les escaliers et maudit la tour et ses quarante étages. Heureusement qu'il devait seulement aller au vingt-sixième étage. Et puis un autre entraînement ne lui ferait pas de mal.

* * *

Au même moment, les membres restant de l'Akatsuki s'étaient préparés à leur mission. Deux étaient postés à l'entrée, deux autres à l'entrée des escaliers, deux dans le couloir du vingt-sixième étage et enfin un dans l'immeuble en face posté juste devant la fenêtre de l'appartement de Gina. Ils pouvaient communiquer ensemble grâce à des laryngophones. Ils étaient tous vêtus de vêtements décontractés pour passer inaperçu.  
Ils laissèrent passer Sasuke, sachant qu'il faisait lui aussi partit de la mission sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

* * *

C'est en étant essoufflé et à bout de force, à la limite de continuer en rampant que Sasuke atteignit le vingt-sixième étage.

-" J'aurais peut-être pas dû courir ! " se dit-il en respirant avec difficulté, sans se douter que Hidan, bien caché, se retenait d'éclater de rire.

Il avança avec difficulté jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement de Gina.

Quand Sasuke aura franchit la porte de l'appartement, les membres de l'Akatsuki avaient pour ordre d'intervenir et de faciliter la tâche de Sasuke.

Ce dernier toqua à la porte et reprit son souffle. Il voulait paraître convenable et serein devant la personne qui ouvrira la porte. Et ce fut Itachi qui ouvrit avec un "oui ?" très sûr de lui. Tous deux écarquillèrent les yeux. Itachi parce qu'il ne pensait pas que son frère puisse un jour venir le voir et Sasuke parce qu'il dût reconnaître que le majordome de Madara avait raison. Itachi était bel et bien dans cet appartement. Ils dirent le nom de l'autre en même avec un air totalement surpris.  
Sasuke put entendre depuis le seuil de la porte une faible plainte qui n'était autre que " Bordel, Tobi pas là !" .

-" Euh... Tu vas bien ? " demanda Itachi avec un sourire gêné face à la situation.

Sasuke le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un léger froncement de sourcils avant de dire : " Pourquoi tu n'étais pas venu à l'enterrement de père et de mère ? Tu faisais quoi ici pendant que je t'attendais, pendant que je pleurais père et mère, et les autres personnes de la famille ? Tu m'as laissé seul ! Je me suis senti abandonné... "

Celui-ci était au dépourvu. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Non, il ne voulait pas tout simplement. Il voulait protéger son frère. Le sauver. Un bref silence s'en suivit. Sasuke le regardait attendant une quelconque réponse ou même un geste, comme le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire pardon. Mais Itachi avait baissé les yeux avec un froncement de sourcils.

-" Tu as été suivi ? " finit-il par dire.

Sasuke parut surpris.

-" Euh non je ne crois pas... Pourquoi tu..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que son frère l'avait pris soudainement dans ses bras.

-" Je suis soulagé que tu ailles bien. Je me suis fait tant de soucis pour toi. Je ne pouvais pas t'appeler et prendre de tes nouvelles. Pardonne-moi Sasuke. "

Le jeune brun sourit à ses mots. Il aimait être dans les bras de son frère, cela lui rappelait de doux souvenirs d'enfance.

-" Vient, entre ! " lui dit-il en l'entraînant à l'intérieur toujours en le serrant dans ses bras.

Sasuke put voir qu'un système de sécurité avait été placé près de l'entrée et des fenêtres. A peine qu'ils furent à l'intérieur que des coups de feu retentirent. Itachi s'écroula sur Sasuke. Une balle avait été tirée dans son dos. Sasuke ouvrit subitement les yeux au contact du sol. D'autres coups de feu retentirent à son avant et à son arrière. Il était au milieu de deux camps.

-" Ita... " dit le jeune Uchiwa alarmé.

-" Ne dit rien Sasuke... Et reste tranquille... " chuchota l'aîné à l'oreille de son jeune frère.

Itachi protégeait son frère à l'aide de son corps, faisant croire à leurs assaillants qu'ils étaient morts. Il aimait son frère et voulait que sa vie soit toujours sauve même si pour cela il devait devenir un gilet-par-balle pour lui.

Deux autres membres de l'organisation prêtèrent main forte à Hidan et Kakuzu. Kisame et Nagato entrèrent dans l'appartement en courant mais toute fois en alerte face aux tirs. Hidan et Kakuzu les couvraient. Le rouquin longea le mur gauche du salon, évitant soigneusement les balles tandis que Kisame s'était posté à son opposé derrière le fauteuil et tirait des rafales de balles avec sa mitraillette.  
Nagato monta les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre. D'après les informations de Konan qui se trouvait dans l'immeuble d'en face, Gina était dans la chambre seule. Il la trouva recroquevillée sur elle-même avec un coussin contre son ventre, probablement pour protéger l'enfant.  
Les coups de feu avaient cessés puis un autre se fit entendre et ce fut le dernier. Kisame avait achevé Deidara. Bien qu'il fut l'un de ses camarades et qu'il avouait qu'il était un excellent pilote, il l'avait tué sans aucun scrupule. Car après tout, c'était les ordres.

Gina avait peur et pleurait. Ses larmes coulaient abondamment. Nagato la regardait avec peine.

-" Si tu viens avec nous gentiment, tout ira très bien. " dit-il en avançant vers elle.

-" Vous les avez tués ?... " gémit-elle à faible voix entre deux sanglots.

Il ne répondit rien et l'empoigna par les bras pour la tirer hors du lit. Elle s'était laissé faire. Gina se sentait trop bouleversée pour oser faire quoi que ce soit. Ils descendirent calmement les escaliers et arrivèrent dans le salon. Là, la jeune femme eut une nausée quand elle vit _son_ pilote mort et éclata encore plus en sanglot. Elle criait son nom entre chaque pleur.

-" Fait-la taire je t'en supplie, Nagato. C'est épouvantable ! " râla Hidan en se bouchant les oreilles.

Nagato ne dit rien, soupirant presque.

-" Ta gueule, femme ! Tu nous chauffes les burnes ! Si tu te la fermes pas tout de suite je t'étrangle. " grogna Kakuzu d'une voix téméraire et extrêmement rauque.

Gina s'arrêta soudainement de pleurer. Elle le regardait. Une expression de terreur se reflétait dans ses yeux.

-" Ils n'étaient pas censés être quatre ? Où sont passés le brun surexcité et l'autre gars blond ? " demanda le rouquin à ses trois compatriotes.

-" Euh... Humm... Comment dire... Euh... " fit Kisame perplexe.

-" Ils ont disparu avec un filet de fumée... " finit par dire Hidan.

Nagato souleva un sourcil, peinant à les croire.

-" Oh humm... D'accord. " dit-il maladroitement.

-" Mais si il y eut un _pouf _et ils ont disparu dans de la fumée... " insista Hidan.

-" Oui, je-je te crois Hidan. Bon partons pour l'entrepôt, nous allons être en retard ! " fit Nagato en prenant le bras de la jeune brune et il l'emmena avec lui hors de l'appartement.

Les trois autres le suivirent.  
Au même moment Hidan dit à Kisame et Kakuzu : " Mais je vous assure je les ai vu disparaître comme ça... "

-" Oui on sait Hidan, on était là. " dit Kisame avec un sourire.

Kakuzu se contentait de le regarder simplement.

Quand ils furent partis et quittés le couloir, Itachi se releva péniblement laissant son frère en faire de même.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? " demanda Sasuke.

Itachi ne répondit rien. Il regardait son frère, s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien, qu'il n'était pas blessé.

-" Tout va bien grand-frère ? Tu as l'air pâle. " questionna le plus jeune.

-" Ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Retourne à la maison, je te rejoindrai plus tard. " dit-il puis il quitta l'appartement en titubant.

Il se maintenait au mur pour avancer. Sasuke vint le supporter et lui dire d'une voix claire : " Tu n'es pas bien Itachi. Tu es blessé. "

-" Ne t'es fait pas pour moi... "

-" Tu dis toujours ça. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses encore. Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes encore une fois. Cette fois-ci je t'accompagne. Ou bien rentrons ensemble à la maison ? "

-" Pfff... Tu es têtu, idiot de petit frère. " souffla-t-il avec un sourire.

-" Que comptes-tu faire ? "

Sasuke appréhendait la réponse de son frère. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, pas comme ses parents. Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, il souffrait encore de la disparition de son père et de sa mère.

-" Donne-moi ta veste. Il faut arrêter l'écoulement du sang. "

Sasuke lui donna sa veste en toile bleu marine légère. Itachi s'empressa de se la nouer aux creux des hanches là où la balle avait perforé son dos.

-" Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Itachi. " se hâta de lui rappeler l'Uchiha.

L'aîné soupira et dit : " Je compte aller la chercher. Connaissant Madara s'il a ordonné de la kidnapper, ce n'est pas pour lui faire du bien. "

-" Je viens avec toi. Je ne veux plus que tu me quittes. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je te suivrais quand même. "

Itachi le regarda et soupira avec un grand sourire : " Tu ne changeras jamais avec ton caractère de merde ! "

Pour répliquer, Sasuke lui donna un coup dans le dos.

-" Ahou..! " fit Itachi en grimaçant.

-" Désolé ! "

Ils atteignirent le plus vite possible l'extérieur. Il n'y avait personne dans la rue mais au loin ils purent entendre les sirènes de la police approcher.

-" Bon et maintenant ? " demanda Sasuke en regardant son frère avec un sourcil levé.

-" On pique une voiture. "

Le cadet souleva l'autre sourcil. Itachi n'entendit pas son frère râler, car il était déjà partit en direction d'une voiture. Il cassa la vitre avec son coude et déverrouilla la portière. Il monta à l'intérieur et ouvrit la portière du côté passager pour son frère. Il connecta deux fils pour faire démarrer la voiture. La voiture était assez vieille et n'avait donc pas d'alarme. Une chance. Itachi fit signe à son jeune frère de venir. Celui-ci soupira mais finit par monter à l'intérieur.  
Itachi fila vite vers le port, car il se doutait que c'était là-bas qu'ils étaient aller. Quand il était encore un membre de l'organisation Akatsuki, Madara les invitait souvent aux entrepôts du port pour faire des feelings ou des ravitaillements d'armes.  
Itachi avait prit une direction opposée à la police, ne voulant pas les avoir sur le dos. Les coups de feu avaient dû avertir le voisinage qui s'était permis d'appeler la police.  
Il arrivèrent enfin au port. Une fourgonnette noire était garée près de l'entrepôt 21.  
Itachi descendit de la voiture mais quand il vit son frère faire de même, il s'exclama : " Non, toi tu restes dans la voiture ! C'est trop dangereux pour toi ! "  
Sasuke soupira encore et remonta dans la voiture. Son frère n'avait pas tord sur ce point-là, mais bien qu'il voulait l'accompagner, il ne voulait pas subir le courroux de son aîné. Pour le protéger, Sasuke savait qu'Itachi ferait n'importe quoi, même le mettre entre la vie et la mort. De toute manière si quelque chose d'anormale se passait, il passerait à l'action...

-" Et s'il se passe quelque chose d'anormale, surtout tu te barres avec la voiture ! " ordonna Itachi avec une voix ferme et autoritaire.

... Ou pas.

Le brun sortit son arme et entra dans l'entrepôt 21, aux aguets. Personne. Il trouva ça bizarre, de plus sa blessure le désavantageait. Il était essoufflé et titubait presque en courant.  
L'entrepôt était désert. Ses pas résonnait gravement contre les murs, bien qu'il essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il prit dans l'une des caisses qui étaient entreposées un peu partout des cartouches de munitions, car son arme était à moitié chargée, et également un pistolet mitrailleur avec quelque recharge en plus.  
Sa blessure lui faisait vraiment mal. Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir prit avant de partir un médicament contre la douleur. Tant pis il devait juste serrer les dents et garder son calme. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'aller sur le terrain. Il n'y était aller que quelque fois, quand les autres avaient besoin de lui. Lui, il était plutôt la persuasion, la belle gueule. Mais il savait se servir d'une arme et se battre.  
Il aperçut une trappe à peine ouverte, signe qu'ils avaient dû passer par-là. D'un mouvement lent il ouvrit la trappe, ne voulant pas les alarmer de sa présence. Des cris de femme se faisaient entendre ainsi que des voix d'homme. Il s'accroupit et descendit silencieusement quelques marches, ne voulant pas être vu. Mais ce qu'il vit était abominable. Les membres de l'Akatsuki était contre les murs : Hidan et Kakuzu étaient contre le mur droit, Kisame et Sasori étaient contre le mur gauche tandis que Zetsu, Konan et Nagato étaient contre le mur juste en face de lui. Grâce à la rampe des escaliers, bien caché, ils ne pouvaient pas voir l'Uchiha. Ils regardaient tous ce qu'il se passait au milieu.  
Itachi eut envie de hurler de surprise mais il se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeur face à ce qu'il voyait.  
Gina était allongée sur une table d'accouchement. Madara, assis sur un fauteuil, et Kurotaka étaient autours d'elle. Son gros ventre était exposé tandis qu'elle était attachée avec des lanières en cuir. Elle gigotait dans tous les sens et hurlait de la laisser partir.

-" Il faudrait peut-être l'anesthésier ? " demanda Kurotaka avec son fidèle sourire hautain.

-" Non, nous avons déjà perdu beaucoup trop de temps. " répondit Madara en prenant un scalpel.

Il lui taillada son ventre. Du sang giclait et s'écoulait tandis que Gina hurlait de douleurs. Elle lui criait d'arrêter et elle le suppliait.

-" Oh bon sang, c'est dégueulasse ! " râla Hidan écoeuré à l'adresse de Kakuzu tandis que ce dernier lui jeta juste un coup d'oeil avant de regarder de nouveau Madara.

Celui-ci avait désormais ouvert l'utérus et commença à sortir l'enfant. Gina eut des soubresauts. Ses lèvres étaient bleues et elle était en sueur. Dans un dernier souffle, ses yeux se brouillèrent et elle perdit la vie.  
Le nouveau né criait de toute sa gorge. Madara le donna à son majordome qui alla le nettoyer et l'enrouler dans un linge.

-" Monsieur, vous devriez venir voir. Cela va beaucoup vous intéressez. " s'exclama Kurotaka avec son sourire.

Madara enleva ses gants en latex recouverts de sang et leva la tête pour regarder son majordome. Kuro montra le nouveau né, et ouvrit ses paupières, qui hurlait toujours et Madara put constater que les pupilles de ses yeux étaient rouges vifs.

-" Comme je l'avais prévu. " sourit Madara. Ses yeux reflétaient le désir et la sensation de plaisir d'avoir accompli un souhait.

Itachi n'était pas intervenu, car une balle perdue aurait pu la tuer. Mais même s'en intervenir elle était quand même morte. Le brun dût se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas démonter la face de Madara comme il le pensait si bien. Mais là, la colère avait prit le dessus. Son pistolet en main, il tua Zetsu avec une balle dans la tête. Les autres furent alertés et instinctivement sortirent leurs armes et tirèrent en direction d'Itachi. Mais comme il était protégé par la rampe, il ne fut pas blessé. Il toucha à l'épaule Kisame. Puis il tira une rafale de coup avec son pistolet mitrailleur. Kurotaka fut tué et Nagato aussi. Mais pour cela, il a dû se mettre à découvert et se prit une balle dans le bras gauche.  
Le sang des morts avait coloré la pièce. Certaines balles perdues d'Itachi avaient troué des bidons d'eau. Ceux-ci se déversaient sur le sol, inondant la pièce.  
Madara, n'ayant pas d'arme car il y avait ses hommes de main, était protégé par Hidan et Kakuzu. Konan les couvrait, tandis que Kisame s'occupait de l'enfant en le mettant à l'abri dans un caisson.  
Itachi se prit deux nouvelles balles : une dans l'épaule gauche et une deuxième dans le bras gauche mais près du poignet. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire avec ce bras, de plus il perdait beaucoup trop de sang. Il savait qu'il allait y passer, mais il voulait avoir Madara. " Tout est de sa faute " pensa-t-il. Il était peiné de devoir faire souffrir ses amis, mais plus triste de les tuer. Il s'en voulait d'avoir tuer Nagato, c'était celui avec qui il s'entendait le plus. Mais il le fallait pou atteindre Madara, ou au moins avoir une chance de l'atteindre. Et il était déjà trop tard pour essayer toutes négociations envers ceux qui fut ses équipiers, _ses amis_. Ils suivaient juste les ordres. Itachi ne leur en voulait pas, il pouvait comprendre. Il les avait déjà suivis lui aussi par le passé. Les _ordres_. Il obéissait, car les directives qui lui étaient confiées lui plaisaient. Mais quand cette fille était arrivée dans sa vie, dans l'organisation, il avait compris que Madara le manipulait, qu'il manipulait tout le monde pour arriver à ses fins.  
Les entraînements qu'il faisait faire à Gina c'était pour qu'elle garde une bonne condition physique pour l'enfant. Il avait dit qu'elle apprendrait d'autres compétences grâce à eux, mais ce fut encore des bobards.  
Il pensait à son frère, espérant qu'il serait partit en entendant les coups de feu.  
Une balle vint lui perforer l'abdomen. C'était celle de trop. Le choc le fit tomber à la renverse sur les marches de l'escalier.  
Les tirs avaient cessé. Hidan, Kakuzu et Kisame étaient toujours aux aguets, au cas ou.

-" Il était quand même excellent. Je le regrette presque déjà. " dit Madara avec un faux semblant de tristesse.

-" J'espère qu'on sera payé à la fin de la semaine ? " ajouta Kakuzu.

Madara ne dit rien mais Kisame sourit. Il se tenait le bras pour arrêter l'écoulement du sang. Konan pleurait la mort de Nagato. Il était son meilleur ami et son confident.

* * *

Au village ninja de la rivière, Deidara et Tobi se réveillèrent. Le livre les avait renvoyer dans leur monde juste à temps. Ils ne se souvenaient de rien, le livre avait effacé leur mémoire. Deidara se souvenait juste qu'il avait terminé sa mission au pays du sable. Tandis que Tobi se rappelait que Hidan et Kakuzu se trouvaient dans l'hôtel. Ils portaient leur uniforme de l'organisation Akatsuki.  
Ils se relevèrent et ne posèrent aucune question sur comment ils sont arrivés là, devant les portes du village. Pour eux c'était comme évident, comme si c'était normal. Ils reprenaient leurs occupations, continuant ce qu'ils faisaient habituellement.

* * *

En l'an 2033, dans un laboratoire souterrain de Tôkyô, un jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène, au regard rouge sang et à l'allure athlétique effectuait des haltères. Ce soir-même était son vingt-deuxième anniversaire et cela faisait maintenant vingt-deux ans qu'il était enfermé dans ce laboratoire. Il n'avait jamais vu le monde extérieur et encore moins des personnes extérieurs, sauf une seule et unique personne : son père, qu'il considérait plus comme son créateur et son éducateur, bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu en chair et en os, car celui-ci lui tenait présence par l'intermédiaire de vidéos. Il lui avait tout appris grâce à elles, le jeune imitait et recopiait ce qu'elles contenaient. C'est comme ça qu'il avait appris à parler, marcher, lire, écrire, etc...  
Son repas comportait toujours de la viande, du poisson, des fruits, des légumes et un verre de lait coupé avec de l'eau. Il mangeait la même chose trois fois par jour. Il ne disait rien, ne connaissant que cela.  
Un buzz sonore retentit dans tout le laboratoire. Chaque année, pour son anniversaire, son père lui livrait un paquet cadeau. Le jeune brun stoppa son activité et reposa ses haltères. Il se leva, prit une serviette et la plaça derrière sa nuque, étant torse nu.  
Il se doutait de ce qu'allait contenir le paquet. Tous les ans c'était la même chose : des vêtements de rechange.

Il se dirigea près de la seule porte, close, ouvrit la trappe qui était encastrée dans le mur juste à côté de la porte et prit le paquet cadeau. Il posa le paquet sur son lit à une place en fer forgé et alla se laver dans sa douche façonnée à l'italienne.  
Ayant terminé, il alla ouvrir la boîte entièrement nu et sortit les vêtements noirs un par un puis les enfila. Il portait maintenant un débardeur, un pantalon qui lui arrivait à mi-mollets, des bunkers noirs à lacets et il termina par s'habiller avec un manteau trois quart en cuir à manches courtes.

Il vit ensuite qu'il y avait autre chose dans la boîte : une carte d'identité. Il ne connaissait pas l'homme sur la photo imprimée sur la carte, ne s'étant jamais vu, car aucun miroir était placé dans le laboratoire. Et il y avait aussi un ninja-tô, qu'il accrocha à l'horizontal derrière son bassin par-dessus son manteau.

Un autre buzz sonore retentit puis un cliquetis résonna dans la seule pièce du laboratoire qui lui était accessible. La porte, qui était toujours restée close, coulissa sur le côté.

Le jeune brun resta aux aguets, surpris. Et par curiosité, il passa le seuil de la porte prudemment, attentif à la moindre chose tandis que la caméra implantée dans le plafond le suivait de sa tête pivotante.

La pièce comportait juste quelque meuble de rangement et des tables, rien de plus. Les murs étaient peints et décorés de tableau et de sculptures murales. Cela stupéfia le brun, lui qui n'avait connu que sa pièce peinte en gris avec juste le mobilier nécessaire.

Soudainement, les cadres tombèrent au sol et quatre hommes vêtus de noir et ayant le visage camouflé sortirent des trous qui étaient cachés par les cadres. Ils se jetèrent sur le jeune homme en même temps. Celui-ci étonné, se les prit de plein fouet. Il était sur le dos, à terre, et un des hommes, étant penché sur lui, allait lui assener un coup de poing au visage, mais il eut le temps de dégainer son arme et le transperça dans l'abdomen avec. Puis, il posa son pied sur le torse de son assaillant et le poussa en arrière pour se dégager et se remettre debout. L'homme gisait au sol, mort.  
Ensuite, un des trois restant avança d'un pas avec le pied droit et tenta de le frapper avec le poing droit, mais il dévia le coup en lui attrapant le bras et leva le pied droit fléchissant la cheville, inclina le buste et d'un mouvement circulaire le frappa à la nuque avec le talon, puis d'un mouvement rapide il le tua en enfonçant son sabre dans son épine dorsale, faisant giclé énormément de sang sous les yeux rouges vifs de son meurtrier.  
Un troisième essaya de lui donner un coup dans le dos, mais l'ayant vu venir, le jeune homme aux yeux de démon l'attrapa par le bras et le bascula en avant afin qu'il retombe à ses pieds, pour lui permettre de lui enfoncer sa lame dans la jugulaire. Il laissa son ninja-tô dans le corps de l'homme afin de s'occuper de l'autre qui fonçait sur lui. Ainsi il opta pour le combat à mains nues.  
Le quatrième masqué essayait tant bien que mal de lui mettre des coups mais il les dévia sans difficulté pour au final exercer un énorme choc à la poitrine. L'homme cracha du sang et retomba lourdement sur le sol.

C'était fini. Il les avait tous tuer et pourtant il ne ressentait rien. Il avait agit tel un robot, sans aucunes émotions, sans aucuns sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas en avoir, n'ayant jamais connu le monde extérieur, la civilisation et la sociabilité.

Il s'avança ensuite vers la porte du fond après avoir retiré son arme du cadavre et tira sur la poignée mais elle resta close. Il envisagea donc de passer par l'un des trous dans le mur. Il dû se baisser pour avancer dans le passage. Après plusieurs minutes dans l'obscurité totale, il atterrit dans les égouts de la ville. Il déambula sur l'étroit passage évitant de ne pas marcher dans l'eau poisseuse et croupie. Un peu plus tard, il vit de faibles lumières venant du dessus. Il s'y dirigea et monta une échelle de fer puis souleva et coulissa la plaque d'égout pour enfin arriver dans une rue piétonne en pleine journée.

Le soleil lui brûlait les yeux et des larmes les lui embrumaient. Les UV du soleil donnaient une sensation de picotement sur sa peau blême. Ca lui démangeait énormément. Il se gratta la peaux des bras jusqu'à sang. Il marcha dans la rue bondée par des passants qui le regardaient avec un air horrifié.

-" Encore un drogué. Les jeunes de nos jours... ! " soupira l'un d'entre eux.

Le brun n'y fit pas attention, ne sachant pas ce que " drogué " signifiait.

Il continua de marcher dans la rue, évitant soigneusement de bousculer des personnes. Il arriva à un carrefour où beaucoup de voitures circulaient. Il enjamba la chaussé et fit quelques pas, mais il fut renversé par une voiture aéronautique qui heureusement venait de démarrer depuis une vingtaine de mètre à faible vitesse.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années proche de la quarantaine sortie de la voiture. Ses longs cheveux roses flottaient lorsqu'elle accourut pour lui porter secours.

-" Tout va bien ? " demanda-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

Pour toute réponse, il lui montra ses mains écorchées.

-" Il faut désinfecter ça. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire, je ne voudrais pas avoir un procès au cul. " Dit-elle en riant.

Le brun ne comprenait pas d'où elle voulait en venir avec un procès mais il la suivit quand elle lui dit de s'installer dans sa voiture.  
Il l'imita quand elle mit sa ceinture et eut un haut de coeur lorsque la voiture commençait à rouler. En plus d'avoir les yeux embrumés par les larmes, la peaux qui le démangeait et rougit par le soleil, il se sentait nauséeux et avait des perles de sueur sur le visage.

-" Oh lala, tu n'as pas l'air bien, je t'emmène à l'hôpital. " dit-elle en passant à la vitesse supérieure.

C'en était trop pour lui. Il vomit légèrement sur le tableau de bord tandis que la voiture se stoppait devant l'hôpital. La femme en sortit et vint le sortir de la voiture.

-" Oh mon dieu... " s'exclama-t-elle puis elle l'aida à sortir de la voiture et le soutenant, le conduisit à l'intérieur.

-" Je m'en occupe. "dit-elle voyant des infirmiers accourir vers eux.

Elle l'emmena dans une salle de soin et le fit s'assoir sur le lit d'hôpital.  
Il se sentait nauséeux encore mais sa peau avait arrêté de le démanger et ses yeux lui brûlaient toujours.  
Elle lui désinfecta les plaies à ses paumes et sur ses bras et déposa du gel servant de pansement dessus. Elle inspecta ses yeux à l'aide d'un synoptophore.  
Il la regardait faire, suivant chaque geste qu'elle effectuait et les mémorisait.

Sur sa gauche était posé un crâne humain. Il le prit dans ses mains et l'examina. La mâchoire se décrocha et tomba sur le tapis bleu marine dans un bruit mat. Il voulu se baisser pour le ramasser mais la femme le stoppa et le ramassa elle-même. Elle rangea le crâne humain et soupira lentement.

-" Bon, rien de bien grave sauf tes yeux qui sont recouverts de corps étrangers volatiles. Je vais les nettoyer et tu devrais porter des lunettes ou simplement des lentilles pour éviter que cela se reproduise la prochaine fois, dit-elle avec un sourire, mais dis-moi comment t'appelles-tu ? "

Il la regarda suspicieusement et dit d'un ton calme : " Je ne dirais pas mon nom sauf si vous dites le votre en premier. "

Elle sourit et s'exclama : " Tu me rappelles quelqu'un qui avait dit la même chose à une époque. Je suis Sakura Haruno, chef de service diagnostic de cet hôpital. "

-" Yozora Uchiwa " révéla-t-il solennellement puis il sortit la carte d'identité qu'il avait dans sa poche interne comme pour le lui prouver.

Le docteur Haruno tiqua au nom Uchiwa mais ne lui posa pas de question à cause de son regard vide. Il la regardait comme s'il ne la voyait pas. Comme si elle faisait partit du décor, enfin c'est ce que Sakura pensait, car lui il la regardait avec intensité, remarquant chaque détails de son corps, de sa posture, de ses gestes... Il ne manquait rien, les enregistrait et les analysait.

De même, il la regardait plus en détails. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une femme. Mais ses courbes et ses formes, qui en feraient saliver plus d'un, le laissaient de marbre. Il ne connaissait pas les choses de l'amour et charnel. Il n'en éprouvait ni le besoin ni l'envie.

Il la suivit du regard quand elle se déplaça pour aller chercher des gouttes pour lui nettoyer les yeux.

-" Regarde le plafond et ouvre bien les yeux. " dit-elle en secouant le petit flacon.

Il fit ce qu'elle lui dit mais quand elle mit la première gouttes dans son premier oeil, il lui attrapa violemment le bras et le lui tordit. Elle lâcha brusquement le flacon qui tomba sur le sol.

-" Tu me fais mal. Lâche-moi !" supplia-t-elle en grimaçant de douleurs.

-" Vous vouliez me tuer ?" accusa-t-il en resserrant sa poigne.

Sakura gémissait de douleurs mais parvint à articuler les dents serrées : " Mais non, je voulais juste te les nettoyer. "

Yozora relâcha brutalement son bras et descendit du lit. Sakura était tombée à terre. Le brun sortit de la salle de soin et quitta l'hôpital d'un pas serein.

Au soleil, sa peau le démangeait encore et encore. Il clignait à plusieurs reprises des yeux pour diminuer la douleur. Il marchait dorénavant dans une rue marchande. Il regardait avec curiosité tous les produits vendus. Il s'était arrêté devant un stand de confiseries, il regardait longuement tous ces bonbons bien qu'il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était. Mais toutes ces couleurs et ces odeurs l'attiraient.  
Le marchand le vit et se mit en face de lui avec un sourire. Yozora le regarda un instant et se remit à contempler de nouveau les sucreries.

-" Je vous conseille de prendre les monaka. Ils sont délicieux. "

Yozora regarda le marchand et demanda : " Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "  
Le vieil homme fit de gros yeux ronds et en resta bouche bée.  
Voyant le temps défilé devant le silence du marchand, Yozora tourna les talons. Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas d'un naturel patient.  
Peu de temps après, il passa devant une boutique d'accessoires. Il en profita pour prendre au passage une paire de lunettes de soleil, comme le lui avait conseillé le docteur. Heureusement pour lui personne n'avait vu son vol. Il retira le prix qu'il jeta à la poubelle de rue et les mit. Il constata qu'il voyait sombre mais que la douleur se dissipait légèrement.

Il déambula dans un port avec des bateaux de pêche et des entrepôts quand soudainement une trombe de pluie s'abattit sur lui. Il n'était pas habitué à la pluie, et regarda autours de lui si personne ne l'avait pas déclenchée. Mais non, personne. Alors il leva la tête et regarda le ciel. Il s'aperçut qu'il s'était assombri et à cause de la pluie, il ne voyait plus rien à travers ses lunettes. Il les ôta et commença à avoir froid à cause de la pluie et du vent frais. Une tempête. Il alla tranquillement se mettre à l'abri dans un des entrepôts.

L'intérieur avait l'air désert et tombait presque en ruine. La peinture avait décrépi et les caisses avaient pris la poussière. Ils étaient blancs. Le sol était recouvert de suie. L'air était lourd et presque étouffant. Des objets en tout genre comme des pots et des babioles de toutes sortes étaient cassés voir même brisés. La pluie battante frappait les vitres des fenêtres ou bien inondait l'intérieur à cause de certaines qui étaient brisées.

Le brun n'allait pas resté planté là jusqu'à ce que la tempête cesse. Trempé jusqu'aux os, ses pas résonnèrent contre les murs. Il déambula devant une trappe à demi-ouverte. Ne voulant pas se salir les mains, il l'ouvrit entièrement du bout du pied. La porte de la trappe retomba lourdement sur le sol et de la poussière virevoltait autours. Yozora descendit les marches lentement car elles étaient raides et couvertes à certains endroits d'une matière glissante. Les marches en fer devaient être rouillées car elles grinçaient à chacun de ses pas. Il ne mit pas longtemps à atterrir sur le sol ou plutôt dans quelques centimètres d'eau. La pièce était inondée et sombre. Il chercha à tâtons un interrupteur pour la lumière sur le mur. Après un bref moment il le trouva non loin des escaliers. Une des lumières au fond de la pièce était allumée correctement tandis qu'une autre clignotait. Les autres avaient sûrement les ampoules grillées.

Yozora constata que la pièce était partiellement remplie d'eau. Des tables avec des ustensiles de médecine étaient un peu partout, mais le plus marquant était une table d'accouchement. Du sang séché était un peu partout dessus et même sur le sol.

Yozora avança vers cette table. Tout ce sang ne lui faisait guère d'effet. Et même le fait d'imaginer une femme "mettre bas", comme il le pensait, le laissait de marbre.

-" C'est là où tu es né. " dit une voix rauque et masculine.

Yozora se retourna vivement, la main sur le manche de son arme, face à un vieil homme dont il ne voyait pas très bien les traits à cause du peu de lumière.

-" Ne soit pas sur l'offensive mon fils, tu ne me reconnais pas ? "

L'homme fit quelques pas. Yozora put voir qu'il portait un costume noir avec une cravate et par-dessus un long imper noir. Il était grand et ses cheveux étaient gris. Il avait de grandes rides profondes sur le visage. Il arborait un fier sourire en coin. Yozora se souvint de lui, de cet homme qui lui avait tout appris, de son père, son créateur.

-" Yozora, aller viens ! " dit-il en ouvrant en grand ses bras.

Le brun ne bougea pas. Il le regardait le plus simplement du monde. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son créateur avait écarté ses bras. Mais il les abaissa et soupira.

-" J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je ne t'ai pas conçu pour ça. "

-" Que veux-tu ? " demanda-t-il d'un ton téméraire.

-" Je veux juste voir mon fils. "

-" Pourquoi m'as-tu créé ? " questionna-t-il.

-" Je voulais posséder la perfection et le pouvoir. Tu es la perfection que j'ai toujours désiré. Je suis fier de t'avoir conçu et je ne le regrette pas. "

Yozora ne dit rien. Il le fixait. Il ne bougea pas quand son père s'approcha de lui. Il avait confiance.

-" Bien. Allonge-toi sur la table. Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne vas pas avoir mal. Enfin peut-être que si, mais ça sera de courte durée. Ton pouvoir et ta puissance sera enfin en ma possession. Je serais la perfection incarnée... "

Yozora fit ce qu'il demanda. Il tourna légèrement la tête et regarda son créateur dans les yeux. A l'intérieur, il put discerner une lueur de désir et de folie.

-" Tout va très bien se passer. Tu ne souffriras pas très longtemps..." dit-il avec un sourire machiavélique tout en ouvrant avec ses trois premiers doigts les paupières gauches de son fils.

Il appuya à un rythme crescendo dessus. Son oeil allait bientôt sortir et Yozora hurlait de douleurs. Il agrippa violemment le bras de son géniteur et le lui cassa. Madara poussa un cri de souffrance et gémit de douleurs.

-" Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas laissé faire ? Je t'avais pourtant dit que ça ne ferait mal qu'un moment. Tu n'es pas aussi docile que je ne le pensais... Cependant, tu es la perfection. Allez rallonge-toi ! "

Il se tenait le bras tandis que Yozora avait sa main posée sur son oeil. Cette fois-ci le brun ne lui obéit pas. Il descendit de la table d'accouchement et dégaina son ninja-tô. Madara écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pensait pas que le fruit de ses entrailles puisse se retourner contre lui. Lui qui avait mit tout en oeuvre pour que cela ne se produise pas. Aurait-il laissé échapper quelque chose ?

-" Tu n'oserais pas ? Tuer ton propre père, voyons ce n'est pas raisonnable. Réfléchis ! Yozora, allez remet-toi sur la table. " fit-il avec un sourire.

-" Tu veux me tuer ! "

-" Non, enfin oui. Mais c'est pour une bonne cause. "

Yozora ne cilla pas et s'approcha de lui comme un prédateur, arme en main.

-" Je ne connais pas le bien et le mal. Tu m'as tout appris. Pour moi ce que je sais est ce qui me semble juste. Tu m'as appris que je devais survivre par n'importe quel moyen. Cette situation m'oblige à te tuer pour survivre. "

Madara se maudit de ne pas avoir prit son arme avec lui. Il s'était senti trop confiant.  
Rapidement et sans rien qu'il ne puisse faire, la lame de son fils vint lui trancher la gorge. D'un geste lent, il mit sa main à sa gorge. Mais énormément de sang en sortait. Il tomba à genoux sous les yeux rouges vifs de son fils. Il murmura quelque chose mais Yozora ne pouvait l'entendre. Son corps tomba lourdement dans l'eau qui était maintenant écarlate.  
Son oeil n'était plus douloureux. Il enjamba le corps inerte de son père et quitta l'entrepôt sans une once de remord. La tempête avait cessé et il marchait dorénavant le long du port d'un pas lent et serein. Ses vêtements étaient couverts du sang de son géniteur, mais peu lui importait. Il ne savait pas ni qui il était ni pourquoi il existait. Il errait sans but le long du port. Ses pupilles rouges prirent la forme d'une rosace. Il se stoppa et regarda l'océan pacifique. Deux rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les nuages pour venir finir leur course sur l'étendue d'eau. L'océan avait l'air de le fasciner. Son sourire le surprit. Il toucha ses lèvres et ses pommettes découvrant son visage changé. Une douce chaleur l'envahit. Il se sentait bien à regarder cette masse d'eau.

* * *

**Fiction terminée. C'était le dernier chapitre. Ne pleurez pas, une nouvelle fiction arrive mais elle sera sur One Piece avec Yozora comme personnage principal. Ce sera comme un crossover mais sans vraiment en être car Yozora a le nom Uchiwa et possède le sharingan, mais il n'appartient pas au monde de Naruto. **  
**J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fiction qui a mis pas mal de temps, je devrais plutôt dire pas mal d'année a se faire. **  
**Bon j'espère au moins que cette fiction vous a plus et ce chapitre aussi d'ailleurs. **

**Je me suis appuyée sur Noctis Lucis Caelum de Final fantasy XIII versus pour créer Yozora Uchiwa. Pour plus de détails regardez mon image de profil. :)  
**

**Et désolée pour ce retard, mais avec le bac et tout...  
Enfin bref, j'ai eu mon bac. :)  
**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs qui m'ont suivie et laissée des reviews et merci à ceux aussi qui me lisent seulement. **  
**Sur ce, review ?**

**Chocapik**


End file.
